Tranches de vie
by Valouw
Summary: Un petit recueil de OS sur la nouvelle génération, léger, à déguster. :3 OS 10 : "Blanche, pure, innocente, angélique. ... Assommante de lumière. Si emplie de significations. Ornée d'une couleur trop symbolique."
1. Chapter 1

**Tranches de vie.**

Des dizaines de chuchotements étaient audibles sur son passage, et bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y prendre garde, Lysander Scamander se demandait pour la énième fois de la journée qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça. Il savait tout Poudlard friand de ragots, mais à ce point..Il fallait n'avoir rien à dire d'autre pour encore le regarder de travers deux semaines après l'_affaire_. Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute après tout ? Oui, un peu. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, coupés courts, mais dont le temps avait fait pousser des mèches d'une longueur inégale, ce qui lui donnait un peu un air pirate, assurément. Son sac était passé en bandoulière, et sa robe de sorcier avait visiblement était enfilée à la hâte sur un jean noir, et sa cravate bleue et rayée de blanc se distinguait sur cet ensemble noir, nouée de travers.

-Lys !

Il détestait ce surnom féminin et il savait pertinemment qui osait l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule. Lily Luna Potter, une vraie peste de Gryffondor, s'enorgueillant de son nom, et de ses frères, qui avaient toujours été terriblement protecteurs. Lysander se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, son visage affichant un sourire hypocrite, et ses yeux d'un bleu un peu orageux dissimulèrent admirablement bien son agaçement. Il était obligé de supporter la jeune fille d'un an de moins que lui vu que c'était la filleule de sa mère, et il s'en était toujours très bien sorti. Il devrait tout simplement recommencer une fois de plus ?

La rouquine s'approchait, ses yeux chocolat aux nuances chaudes pétillaient d'amusement. Elle devait sûrement venir encore se moquer de lui. Ou plutôt de sa délicatesse. Ou encore plaider encore une fois la cause e sa blonde de cousine ! Non qu'il n'aimait pas les blondes, mais il avait une forte aversion très récente pour l'une d'elles.

-Où tu vas Lys ? demanda la rousse, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches minces. Un ton amusé était facilement repérable dans sa voix.

-Salle commune, répondit Lysander sans essayer de faire une phrase plus ou moins construite.

Lysander Scamander, en effet, en plus d'être scandaleusement intelligent -et d'un physique plus qu'attirant pour la plupart de la gente féminine de son école-, était d'une associabilité impressionnante, contrairement à son jumeau, qui était un meneur de bande, et toujours très extraverti. Mais les jumeaux s'entendaient quand même à merveille, se complétant parfaitement.

-Nous avons à parler, très cher !

Grinçant silencieusement des dents, Lysander resserra un peu plus son sac près de lui. Cette rousse commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires ?

-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus de ta part à propos de Dominique. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Les yeux de la rousse se remplirent de larmes forcées, et Lysander secoua la tête. La Potter avait un don pour inspirer la pitié lorsqu'elle faisait ses yeux-là, mais il fallait qu'il la chasse comme un moustique indésirable. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que cette histoire était finie, totalement finie. Il avait déjà tourné la page, point. Oui, il avait été un vrai sauvage, pire qu'un homme préhistorique, pire qu'un animal, mais elle l'avait mérité, et il n'en avait aucun remords. Ce n'était qu'une erreur dans sa vie d'avoir voulu lui faire confiance. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs non ?

-Mais Lys..

Tournant les talons avant d'entendre un mot de plus, Lysander se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle commune, la rage prenant peu à peu possession de lui. On l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre, et l'héritage de sa mère n'avait rien arrangé. Même si il adorait les lubies de sa mère et qu'il adhérait à quelques unes d'elles, il détestait l'idée qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Il avait fait confiance à Dominique Weasley, et il s'en était trouvé amèrement trahi. Cette blonde, au charme de vélane, lui avait tourné la tête, et sa remarquable intelligence n'avait pas pu fonctionner. Il était tombé dans son piège amoureux, et elle en avait vilement profité, après l'avoir séduit durant les cours particuliers qu'il avait été obligé de lui donner en Sortilèges, où il excellait. Comme un peu partout, en fait.

"Merde."

Devant sa salle commune se tenait une silhouette plus que reconnaissable. Celle à cause de qui, il y avait deux semaines de cela, il avait fait un scandale en pleine Grande Salle, lui dévoilant ouvertement ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de ses manigances, et de ses tactiques, et de ses trahisons, et d'un peu de tout en réalité, devant tout Poudlard, élèves, fantômes et professeurs. Après, il avait été collé pendant une semaine, et avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Bien sûr, les Weasley-Potter-Scamander en avaient fait toute une affaire d'état, se mêlant des affaires de leur progéniture. Il se souvenait que Fleur Weasley était venue le voir à Pré-au-lard, lors du week-end qui avait suivi, et où une sortie était organisée, et avait déployé des trésors de gentillesse et de douceur pour lui arracher un "Bonjour.", "Moi aussi je vais bien Madame.", "Au revoir Madame Weasley.", ce qui apparemment ne l'avait pas totalement satisfaite.

Se préparant à ignorer la jolie blonde qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés, Lysander retint sa respiration pour ne pas être envoûté encore. Elle avait des courts cheveux blonds en une très jolie coupe au carré, son front était caché par une frange impeccable, et ses yeux d'un vert pâle, hérités de son père, vrillaient quiconque l'approchait de trop près avec des intentions qu'elle n'aurait pas cerné au préalable. Ce jour-là, elle portait son écharpe aux couleurs rouges et or sur sa robe de sorcier un peu plus courte que la moyenne, et des collants noirs moulaient ses jambes parfaites. Mais malgré sa bouche fine et bien dessinée, malgré son physiques quasiment parfait, Dominique Weasley avait perdu grâce aux yeux de Lysander, qui ne voyait en elle maintenant que ses pires défauts. Jalousie, mesquinerie, manipulation, perfidie, égoisme. Pour l'aîné des jumeaux Scamander, la fille de Bill Weasley ne vivait que pour cela.

-Lysander.

Voilà, Dominique essayait de se servir encore de sa lourde voix chaude et envoûtante pour le reprendre dans ses filets. Et elle se tenait juste devant la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigles ! Prenant un visage impénétrable, Lysander tourna la tête vers la blonde et son sourcil droit se haussa, méprisant.

-Pour toi, ce sera Scamander, Weasley.

La bagarre reprenait. Dominique eut un visage reflétant l'incompréhension pendant trente secondes, et se reprit ensuite très vite. Elle avait gardé l'habitude qu'il lui soit soumis. Non pas soumis en fait, disons amoureux d'elle, et attentif à la moindre de ses paroles.

-Scamander, tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça toute ta vie ?

Encore et encore. A chaque fois, elle essayait de se faire pardonner. Elle ne niait rien, assumait tout, et demandait de façon détournée un pardon de la part du Serdaigle. Et à chaque fois, même réponse de Lysander. Un regard impassible et il lui tournait le dos, sans dire un mot. Aujourd'hui, il allait s'apprêter à faire la même chose, mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de son jumeau Lorcan, qui afficha une mone renfrognée à la vue de la blonde Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter et c'était bien normal, vu ce qu'elle avait fait à son jumeau. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et batteur de son équipe, Lorcan Scamander n'hésitait pas à envoyer un Cognard dès qu'il pouvait à Dominique, qui elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pour leurs dernières années à tous les trois à Poudlard.

-Tiens donc, Weasley, sussura Lorcan, un sourire mauvais sur son visage un peu taillé à la serpe, ressemblant terriblement à son frère jumeau.

-Lorcan, si tu pouvais dégager le plancher, ça me ferait de l'air, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital, répliqua Dominique, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, encore ? demanda, hargneusement, Lorcan.

-Lysander a besoin de quelqu'un maintenant pour parler à sa place devant la méchante et manipulatrice Dominique Weasley ? ironisa la blonde, hautaine, en y mettant tout son venin.

Lorcan la détestait, certes, mais elle le lui rendait bien. Ils étaient toujours à s'engueuler depuis déjà deux semaines, et pendant le match de Quidditch qui avait suivi le scandale de Lysander, ça avait été..un carnage.

-Laisse, Lorcan. Va te préparer pour ton entraînement, intervint Lysander d'une voix douce, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Grognant, Lorcan lança un regard venimeux à la jeune femme de dix-sept ans déjà, et partit vers le stade, ruminant, les mains dans ses poches de sa robe de sorcier. Ce petit interlude avait permis à Lysander de préparer une réponse pour la Weasley, et Dominique semblait plutôt remontée, mais ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser après cette scène avec le jumeau de celui dont elle voulait se faire pardonner. Prenant une profonde respiration, le blond s'approcha de Dominique, et planta ses yeux d'un bleu foncé dans ceux verts pâles de Dominique.

-On ne m'a jamais trahi comme ça. Utilisé comme tu l'as fait. Malgré moi, j'ai aimé tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, essayant aujourd'hui de me persuader que tu étais sincère, mais comme non, y repenser me fait plus de mal que de bien. En fait, je te remercie d'un certain côté, tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur les lacunes de mon caractère, j'y ferais plus attention à partir de maintenant. Puis d'un autre côté, si tu savais comment je te déteste.

Dominique garda la tête haute, mais Lysander crut déceler une humidité dans ces si beaux yeux. Ces yeux dans lesquels il s'était noyé. Dans lesquels il se perdait toujours.

-Et puis, tu te crois si parfaite, blonde aux yeux verts, corps parfait, avec je ne sais combien de garçons à tes pieds, mais en réalité tu es pathétique. Ton seul talent est la manipulation, tu es si imparfaite que ça en est flagrant quand on te connaît un peu plus. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de Victoire, car c'est ça ton seul souci, être à la hauteur de ta soeur ainée, qui te dépasse en beauté, en intelligence, et qui a trouvé l'homme parfait. Ta jalousie te tuera, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'aiderait à devenir ce que tu n'es absolument pas. Je ne suis pas un homme parfait, et je ne fais pas dans les héros. Je n'essaierai pas de te changer, même si y'a deux semaines j'en crevais d'envie. Normal, je n'arrivai pas à concevoir que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un immonde décor de théâtre.

Bon, là il voyait franchement des larmes. Il y allait peut-être plus dur que dans la Grande Salle. Après tout, elle le méritait, non ? Mais il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans sa dignité. Elle était peut-être aux bords des larmes mais elle gardait toujours la tête haute, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Tiens, une larme coulait. Mû par une impulsion subite, Lysander se pencha vers la jeune femme, mesurant au moins cinq bons centimètres de plus qu'elle, et attrapa avec ses lèvres la larme unique qui coulait sur la joue de la blonde. Elle avait un goût salé, un peu amer, et il en fut satisfait. Cruellement satisfait.

-Bonne chance Dominique.

Ce fut ces seuls mots avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune, laissant la blonde seule, drapée dans sa dignité, mais brisée. Brisée qu'un homme qu'elle avait manipulé, mais aimé, l'ait si bien cernée. De toute évidence, cette histoire allait laisser des traces.

Soupirant, la blonde arrangea sa frange, effaça les sillons de larmes sur ses joues, et fit claquer ses talons sur le sol marbré de Poudlard. Il ne lui restait que quatre mois avant ses ASPICS, et ensuite à elle, les Etats-Unis. C'était son objectif, et rien ni personne n'arriverait à le lui empêcher. Elle leur montrerait à tous, elle lui montrerait à lui, qu'elle était à la hauteur de sa soeur. Elle sortirait de son ombre enfin. Et ensuite, elle le reprendrait. C'était une promesse, il était à elle.

* * *

Minuscule petit OS sur Lysander et Dominique.

Je pense re-exploiter le personnage de Lysander, Dominique ou encore Lorcan dans un autre OS bientôt. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Reviews ? :p

Valouw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tranches de vie :** **Les petits monstres**

C'était la fin, il ne voyait aucune option possible, et le décompte avait commencé. Dix petites minutes lui étaient accordées pour reprendre la situation en main, et là, il pouvait le dire, il était franchement dans une merde noire. Ces monstres ne lui laissaient aucune minute de répit, et c'est en soufflant bruyamment qu'il remonta ses manches et décida enfin de montrer son autorité et son pouvoir.

-Lily, rassemble les troupes !

La petite rousse, qui était à côté de lui, et qui le regardait d'un air béat, du haut de ses six ans, répliqua d'une petite voix fluette : « Quelles troupes Teddy ? »

Teddy Lupin sentit son moral descendre d'un coup. De toute manière, que pouvait-il attendre d'une gamine de six ans ? Si seulement la douce Victoire était là, elle aurait pu l'aider, mais cette blondasse de Serdaigle était partie passer la moitié de l'été chez sa meilleure amie, Alice Freckers. Bien entendu, cette dernière avait un frère d'un an son aîné, un abruti de Poufsouffle dans l'année de Teddy, à la carrure époustouflante pour son âge, et la blonde d'une quinzaine d'années craquait complètement pour ce bêta. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui hein ?

-Teddy, Teddy, geignit la fillette en tirant sur son jean.

Blasé mais néanmoins attendri, le fils de Remus prit la cadette des Potter dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma puce ?

De grands yeux bruns larmoyants étaient fixés sur lui et soudain le métamorphage prit peur. Lily Luna Potter était sacrément intelligente et maligne pour son âge, et savait le manipuler mieux que n'importe qui. Un peu normal, il avait fondu dès qu'il avait vu cette bouille à peine sortie du ventre de sa mère lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Et six ans plus tard, il était touours aussi attendri.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Très difficilement, Teddy retint un rire, et après avoir plaqué un baiser sonore sur la joue de la petite rousse, chuchota : « Bien sûr que je t'aime ma puce. » Le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira et ses joues rosirent.

-Et quand je serais plus grande, on se mariera et on aura plein d'enfants ?

Un silence se fit, et Teddy arbora une chevelure d'un rose clair, et ses yeux virèrent au bleu couleur océan. Il était clairement gêné, et ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune Lily Luna sans la vexer fortement, vu que la rouquine possédait déjà un fort tempérament.

-Hm, Lily, tu sais, on a toute la vie devant nous, et puis tu rencontreras plein d'autres garçons, donc il n'est pas encore utile de penser au...-Teddy déglutit- mariage.

-Il veut simplement pas t'épouser parce que t'es trop moche et trop gamine pour lui ! Caqueta une voix arrogante.

Et voilà, James avait débarqué, et se tenait en haut des escaliers de leur maison, les bras croisés sur son petit torse, et malgré ses dix ans, il jouait au petit chef de famille.

-James, sois gentil avec ta sœur..

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et soupirant face à la pièce complètement sens dessus dessous, ajouta : « Et range un peu ce bordel. »

-C'est pas à moi de le faire, répliqua le roux en faisant la moue.

James Sirius Potter était une forte tête, pour sûr, et même s'il adorait Teddy Lupin, pour les corvées ménagères, il ne l'écoutait jamais. Même ses parents devaient le menacer de punition pour qu'il les fasse.

-Il a dit que j'étais pas jolie et que j'étais une gamine, pleurnicha Lily Luna Potter, en tapant du pied, mécontente.

-C'est vrai, répliqua le rouquin en lui tirant la langue. Et il t'aime pas !

Avec peine, Teddy détacha la petite rousse de son tee-shirt et la déposa par terre, après avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement au fils aîné des Potter, ce que celui-ci comprit immédiatement, et qui le fit rentrer en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre.

Mais pourquoi donc son parrain lui avait demandé de faire le baby-sitter pour ces petits monstres ? Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, donc pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard pour ranger le salon qui s'était transformé en un vrai champ de bataille.

-Besoin d'aide, Teddy ?

Un petit garçon brun à lunettes rondes apparut dans le champ de vision de Teddy qui avait repris des cheveux bleus et des yeux couleur ambre. Albus Severus Potter était vraiment le portrait craché de son père à son âge, en un peu moins maigrichon, et Teddy l'avait toujours considéré comme un garçon discret, et sachant aussi bien manipuler les gens que Lily, ou même encore mieux, sachant toujours arriver à ses fins. A huit ans, c'en était déjà effrayant et Teddy discernait un futur Serpentard derrière les yeux du garçonnet.

-J'aimerais bien Al', répondit le jeune homme de seize ans.

Les yeux verts de Albus étincelèrent de malice et Teddy soupira. Il savait d'avance que rien n'était donné chez Albus, c'était un perpétuel échange.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange, petit monstre ?

-Que dès que je te le demanderai, tout l'été, tu fasses des démonstrations de métamorphage, requit le brun, les yeux pétillants, ne s'offusquant pas plus que ça du « petit monstre ».

-Si ce n'est que ça, souffla Teddy, plus soulagé. Allez Lily, Al', au boulot !

-James n'aide pas ? Demanda Albus, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-J'arrive, grommela ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

Une rivalité avait toujours été présente entre les deux fils Potter, et James ne pouvait pas supporter que son jeune frère essaie de le dévaloriser face à Teddy qu'il admirait vraiment. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était descendu, et aussi, il devait l'avouer, pour passer plus de temps avec Teddy avant que celui-ci ne parte. Maintenant que ce dernier était plus grand, il ne jouait plus autant avec lui, et passait tout son temps soit avec ses amis, soit avec des filles, soit avec ses livres d'étude, soit avec ses amis, qui regardaient toujours James comme un puceron insignifiant quand ils le voyaient.

-C'est parti les mioches !

Trois regards noirs le fixèrent.

-Teddy, on est pas des mioches ! S'écrièrent en chœur les trois Potter.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines.

-Si vous n'étiez pas des mioches, le salon serait impeccable en deux minutes, mais comme vous en êtes...

Ça y était, il avait touché l'orgueil des Potter, extrêmement sensible. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, si intelligent qu'il était. Franchement, des fois, il pouvait être complètement con. Et en voyant les yeux des « petits monstres » étinceler de défi, il sut qu'il avait touché juste.

Deux minutes et demi plus tard, le salon était en effet impeccable. James était fier comme un paon, et n'arrêtait pas de se pavaner. Albus affichait un sourire plein d'orgueil mal contenu, et quant à Lily, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et avait entamé une petite danse de la victoire avec son frère.

-D'accord , vous n'êtes pas des mioches, juste des..gamins, fit Teddy en riant.

Mal lui en prit, James s'empara de deux coussins, en lança un à Albus, et Lily en prit un, près d'elle.

-Potter, à l'attaque ! S'écria James, lançant son frère et sa sœur à l'assaut.

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny Potter revinrent de leur soirée et virent avec surprise Teddy Lupin, le soi-disant baby-sitter, allongé sur le tapis de leur salon, Lily Luna assise sur son ventre, James se tenant au-dessus de la tête de Teddy avec fierté, et Albus en train de ligoter les jambes de ce cher Lupin avec des torchons trouvés dans un placard.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer, grinça Teddy.

Et toute la famille Potter explosa de rire.

* * *

Finalement, ce ne sera pas principalement sur Lysander. J'avais envie d'écrire sur Teddy et les enfants Potter, c'est chose faite. :3 Le prochain sera normalement sur Roxanne Weasley, elle m'inspire, ahah.

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) & merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le premier OS. (L)

Review ? *___*

Bisouus.

**V**alouw !


	3. Chapter 3

**Tranches de vie :** **Apprécie tes vacances !**

Ah qu'elle aimait cette ambiance ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait choisie de loger dans cette ville. Sur cette minuscule île, cette ville était celle de toutes les bonnes soirées, où les beaux gosses avaient élus domicile et où la plus grande occupation était de bronzer sur les plages de sable fin avec l'océan d'un bleu intense à perte de vue. Et pour couronner le tout, elle logeait dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de l'île, dans une chambre magnifique d'où elle pouvait admirer la mer, et les couchers de soleil, et sa meilleure amie, Léna Dirham, lui tenait compagnie dans la chambre d'à côté pour ces vacances improvisées. Saint-Gilles, c'était maintenant sa ville. Nul doute que dès qu'elle aurait besoin de respirer, elle viendrait automatiquement ici. Les sorciers y étaient rares, l'île de la Réunion était accueillante, et elle arrivait facilement à nouer des amitiés, moldues ou non qu'importe, la pureté du sang n'était pas son problème. Et puis, les charmants métisses étaient à croquer, même si elle préférait les surfeurs blonds un peu décolorée, presque châtains, avec une peau couleur caramel, des épaules larges.. Miam !

Roxanne Weasley était loin de l'Angleterre et elle appréciait à mort.

Fini les séances de dédicaces à tout va. Fini les objectifs mitrailleurs de Skeeter fille, oui apparemment cette dernière avait hérité de la plume machiavélique de la mère -comment celle-ci avait pu se faire engrosser restait un mystère complet- et tout comme elle, était absorbée par les potins et n'hésitait pas à calomnier quelqu'un d'un peu connu. En effet, Roxanne était devenue écrivain, passionnée par la psychologie de tout un chacun, essayant de comprendre la complexité de l'individu, et si la magie faisait partie de tout le monde, et si elle déterminait le caractère, la personnalité, comment réagissaient plusieurs individus à une même situation. Bref ses romans étaient portés sur un peu de tout, et c'est cela qui plaisait aux lecteurs sorciers. Avec un de ses livres, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, et puis elle donnait un peu de jeunesse à la littérature sorcière. C'est sûr, qu'à 25 ans, un diplôme de Poudlard en poche, et trois ans d'études en littérature en Angleterre, puis deux ans de littérature en France, et deux bouquins hyper connus à son actif, ça forge une réputation.

Bon d'accord, la seule chose qui lui manquait était sa famille, bien qu'elle devait le reconnaître, elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air comme elle l'avait fait en partant étudier en France. Et encore, en France, elle était logée chez son cousin, Louis Weasley qu'elle adorait plus que tous ses autres cousins et cousines. Donc, elle n'avait pas été totalement coupée de sa famille.

-Nax, tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda une voix féminine près d'elle.

Nax était son petit nom, accordé à Poudlard dès la première année par Léna Dirham, elle surnommée Naé, une jolie brune aux yeux d'un vert très foncé, presque noirs à l'occasion, et accessoirement meilleure amie de Roxanne Weasley, et Briseuse de Sorts fraîchement diplômée. La jeune femme était égocentrique et capricieuse, personnalité forgée depuis qu'elle était gamine par une vie de luxe procurée par sa famille très connue dans le monde des Sorciers. Mais la Weasley et la Dirham s'adoraient et passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'utiliser ton charme pour attirer un de ces mecs là-bas pour qu'il vienne te passer de la crème solaire, soupira Nax, en passant une de ses mains en visière.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de te regarder, répliqua d'une voix vexée Léna.

-Je parie que non, souffla Roxanne en se mettant debout d'un pied agile. De toute façon, il est cinq heures et demi, le soleil se couche dans une heure, et moi je veux qu'on aille se préparer pour sortir !

-Tu veux pas manger d'abord ? S'horrifia Léna.

L'estomac de Léna passait avant la fête, et pourtant celle-ci restait mince comme un fil de fer au grand désespoir de Roxanne, qui elle devait suivre des régimes draconiens, son adolescence lui avait laissé trop de marques, elle qui avait toujours été un peu corpulente. Par quelques régimes, et beaucoup, beaucoup de sport, Roxanne avait réussi à développer une silhouette élancée, bien dans sa peau, et sa peau mate n'enveloppait plus de la graisse, mais des muscles, fins et lisses. Ses yeux d'un vert très clair pétillaient à longueur de journée, d'une lueur malicieuse, et grâce à ces attributs hérités de sa mère, comme des fesses imposantes, et un visage un peu typé, Roxanne passait inaperçue sur l'île, et certains même lui parlaient en créole jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'y comprenait un traitre mot.

-Bien sûr que si. On se commande une pizza dans ma chambre, on se prépare, et on va faire la fête Naé !

Léna mit tragiquement une main sur son cœur, et chuchota : « J'ai cru mourir ! », ce qui fit rire aux éclats son amie, et attira une nouvelle fois l'attention du groupe d'hommes bien bâtis à leur gauche en train de jouer sur un terrain de beach-volley.

-Ils sont vraiment trop bien foutus, sauf qu'ils sont trop loin pour apercevoir quelque chose de leur visage, déplora Léna en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

-C'est autre chose que Poudlard, hein, se moqua Roxanne.

-Totalement, on en est bien loin maintenant, renchérit Léna avant de se lever elle aussi et de s'étirer comme un chat.

Un sifflement appréciateur se fit entendre dans la direction des amateurs de beach-volley, et Léna, ainsi que Roxanne, leur firent de grands saluts, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, en riant. Après tout, elles étaient en vacances, elles pouvaient jouer aux folles à vingt-cinq ans sonnés, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Et c'est sûr qu'en bikini, on attire les regards. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter gentiment ?

*

-Tu vas porter ça ? S'étonna Léna, en enfournant délicatement dans sa bouche, déjà recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres rouge vif, un morceau de pizza aux lardons qu'elle avait commandé.

Les deux amies étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de Roxanne, Léna déjà habillée d'une robe baby-doll couleur crème qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, et aux manches ballons découvrant un maximum de ses épaules fines. La jolie brune mettait ainsi en valeur ses jambes élancées et sa grande taille, dont elle ne souffrait aucunement, et même qu'elle avait chaussé à ses pieds des jolies sandales à talons, de couleur brune. Elle avait lâchés ses cheveux bruns, qui tombaient totalement lisses sur ses épaules. Bien entendu, elle leur avait lancé un sort de Lissage. Pas bête la Léna. Son amie noiraude avait enfilé une robe bustier courte de couleur bleu nuit, qui allait merveilleusement bien avec sa peau mate, et des escarpins noirs. Roxanne était plus petite que son amie, mais mesurait quand même un bon mètre soixante-huit et les talons ajoutaient quelques centimètres de plus à sa taille, et ses cheveux bouclaient tout autour de sa tête en des parfaites boucles crépues.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Questionna Roxanne, inquiète, en tournant sur elle-même.

-Je crois que tu ne t'es jamais habillée aussi...sexy, lâcha Léna en souriant.

En effet, la noiraude avait toujours été complexée par ses rondeurs d'adolescente, se réfugiant dans la rêverie et dans l'écriture, et celles-ci s'étant transformées en courbe voluptueuses vers la fin de sa septième année, Roxanne n'avait jamais osé être beaucoup plus féminine qu'avant. Juste un peu plus. Mais là c'était le bouquet ! Elle portait un bikini toute la journée, et le soir elle portait une robe bustier minuscule, ne couvrant juste ce qui fallait. C'était un miracle !

-On est en vacances, se justifia Roxanne, en rougissant -bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment visible-, et puis personne ne me connaît à part toi.

-Pas besoin de te justifier Nax, tu es une femme, et tu commences bien à le réaliser ! Se réjouit Léna, en se frottant les mains. On va faire des malheurs, surtout toi.

Roxanne ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et tira la langue, puérile, à sa meilleure amie de toujours. C'était vrai qu'elle commençait à se relâcher, mais c'était tellement jouissif de savoir qu'on pouvait à présent plaire.

*

Sans aucune vérification de leur carte d'identité moldue, fascinés par les deux jeunes femmes, les videurs les laissèrent entrer dans la soirée de La Villa qui promettait ce samedi soir, et aussitôt, elles se sourirent et furent happées par le monde de la nuit de Saint-Gilles. Les regards des hommes luisaient de désir, et les femmes beaucoup moins belles qu'elles eurent des regards d'envie et de jalousie, surtout quand l'homme qui les accompagnait, préférait regarder Roxanne et Léna passer à côté d'eux. Cela les faisait rire, bien que Roxanne se sente un peu mal à l'aise, vu que depuis très récemment, elle commençait à attirer des regards de convoitise, mais heureusement Léna le prenait bien et détendait la noiraude.

Et dès que les deux sorcières eurent commencé à se dandiner sur la piste comme de vraies adolescentes à leur première sortie en boîte, inconscientes des émois qu'elles provoquaient, profitant de chaque moment de la musique qui pulsait à leurs oreilles, envoûtantes, les poussant toujours à danser, danser et danser, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, peut-être plus, vint se coller à Léna, posant délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, et bougeant en rythme avec elle. Roxanne avait un regard désapprobateur mais qui s'enfuit bien vite, car enfin elle venait de réaliser pleinement qu'il était temps de s'amuser, de profiter de ses années à la vingtaine, et ne rien regretter à la trentaine.

Carpe diem.

*

-Nax, franchement, t'abuuuuuuuses.

-Tout ce qui est à toi est à moi Naé, répliqua d'une voix alcoolisée Roxanne. C'est ça l'amitié !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient entourées de la bande d'amateurs de beach-volley de l'après-midi, qu'elles avaient revu par hasard dans la soirée, et qui les avaient abordées. Évidemment. Et cette exclamation provenait des filles, en effet Roxanne venait de chiper à Léna son verre de Vodka Redbull, sous les rires des beaux jeunes hommes qui les entouraient, dont les visages étaient déjà flous. La Weasley savait qu'un beau métisse embrassait Léna sous ses yeux à l'instant, mais aucune vision du visage, l'alcool moldu faisait déjà trop son effet, et elle , elle était en train de se faire tenir la taille et embrasser le cou par un blond bien foutu, mais là aussi, tout était flou. Ces jeunes hommes lui paraissaient familiers, mais incapable de réfléchir correctement. La Tequila, le Whisky, le Rhum -local, immonde- et les Shooter en tout genre lui montaient à la tête.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et elle se laissa aller. Décadence quand tu nous tiens.

*

C'était comme des tambours qui cognaient dans sa tête, elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et des courbatures se faisaient sentir sur l'ensemble de son corps, qui apparemment avait beaucoup « bougé ». Automatiquement, Roxanne comprit qu'elle avait une formidable gueule de bois, et qu'elle en ressentait les effets dès qu'elle émergeait un peu de son état comateux. En prime, elle sentit qu'elle était blottie contre quelque chose de très confortable, mais en même temps pas mou du tout.

Attendez. Quelque chose de très confortable et pas mou du tout ?

Ouvrant lentement et difficilement ses yeux, la luminosité étant trop forte et son mal de tête se faisant de plus en plus présent, Roxanne eut le regard qui tomba sur un torse d'une couleur très légèrement basanée, due au soleil assurément. C'était déjà ça de bien si elle avait passé la nuit avec celui-là. Maintenant, voyons le visage..

Des cheveux fins d'un blond foncé totalement ébouriffés et avec des mèches d'une taille inégale étaient visibles du point de vue de Roxanne, qui avait la bras du blond autour d'elle, et leurs jambes évidement emmêlées dans les draps. Un coup d'œil rapide au décor lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre aux tons marines, sûrement pas d'un hôtel, vu la disposition de la pièce, et le bordel qui y régnait, mais dans une maison, ou un appartement, vu que la chambre avait accès à une petite terrasse par une baie vitrée, et la vue, de ce qu'elle voyait, était magnifique.

Essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de cet éventuel beau gosse, Roxanne par ses tentatives maladroites s'agrippa le pied dans le drap dans une position bizarre, et en tirant pour se dégager, fit bizarrement tirer quelque chose, et elle se retrouva par terre en deux-trois mouvements plutôt violemment. Belle chute, cela va sans dire. Belle chute dans laquelle elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle. Évidemment.

-_Oh shit_, murmura la noiraude dans sa langue natale.

-Tu l'as dit, grogna une voix rauque au-dessus d'elle, dans le lit.

L'éventuel beau gosse s'était réveillé, et Roxanne en rougit. Heureusement pour elle, une partie du drap était venue dans sa chute, et elle pouvait se couvrir un peu, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait déjà vue nue, bien entendu. Un silence se fit, et elle perçut un mouvement dans le lit, et quand elle vit le visage du blond avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, elle faillit s'évanouir. Ça ne pouvait pas décemment être lui.

-Bonjour toi, commença le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

C'en était trop. Roxanne s'évanouit.

*

-Je savais que je faisais cet effet aux femmes mais bon, se plaignait une voix masculine.

-Il n'empêche que là, espèce d'imbécile, elle est évanouie.

-Léna, c'est ça ? Pousse-toi s'il te plaît, j'vais lui foutre une baffe.

-Je rêve ? Espèce de brute !

-Aucune baffe, je suis réveillée, murmura Roxanne en se relevant doucement, une main sur sa tête. La gueule de bois était toujours aussi omniprésente, et elle n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion de prendre quelque chose contre ça. Relevant la tête vers son amie, elle aperçut le blond de sa nuit, ce n'était décidément pas un mauvais rêve, et un métisse se tenait en arrière, avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Lui aussi, elle le connaissait, et contrairement à l'autre imbécile, il l'avait apparemment reconnue. Caem Zabini. D'un léger mouvement de tête, elle le salua, et il lui rendit la pareille. Puis, elle se tourna vers Léna et lui fit un faible sourire avant que celle-ci ne fonce sur elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin, sous les yeux rieurs de Caem, et de l'autre imbécile.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Cet imbécile a débarqué dans la chambre..heu bref, il te portait dans ses bras, évanouie, un peu affolé. Un peu beaucoup, d'ailleurs, expliqua Léna. Qu'est ce qui t'a provoqué ce trop plein d'émotions, Nax ?!

Elle non plus ne l'avait pas reconnu, ou ne l'avait pas bien regardé trop occupée comme elle devait avoir été par Caem, car il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit embrumé de Roxanne que le métisse qui avait abordé Léna la veille était Caem Zabini, une ancienne connaissance de Poudlard, un ancien Serdaigle, un métisse avec des origines diverses, grand ami de Scorpius Malefoy, meilleur ami d'un de ses cousins, Albus Severus Potter. C'était dans une des nombreuses fêtes que faisaient les adolescents Weasley-Potter qu'elle l'avait connu et avait échangé quelques mots avec lui. Sans plus. Et depuis, ils s'étaient toujours salués poliment lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Perdue dans les boucles brunes de sa meilleure amie -que voulez vous , le sort de Lissage ne dure pas éternellement-, Roxanne murmura à son oreille de regarder le blond plus attentivement, ce qu'elle fit de suite avant d'écarquiller ses grands yeux d'un vert sapin de surprise. Elle l'avait elle aussi, au final, reconnu, et se retint de ne pas hurler son prénom.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond, ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi il devait s'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Roxanne. En tout cas, merci pour euh..la soirée, même si mes souvenirs sont un peu flous.

Non, ils n'étaient pas flous, sa mémoire lui jouait un vilain tour et son esprit ne faisait que lui repasser les scènes qui s'étaient déroulées dans son lit. Encore un coup dans le cœur. Apparemment lui aussi s'en souvenait vu l'ombre qui avait traversé ses beaux yeux bleus couleur orage, et le petit sourire satisfait qui retroussait sur le coin droit ses lèvres fines lui prouvait cette constatation avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un rire.

Constatant qu'elle était enveloppée dans un grand drap blanc, Roxanne soupira. Cette journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, elle revoyait le jeune homme sur qui elle craquait à Poudlard, et qui bien entendu n'avait jamais remarqué vraiment une fille avec l'embonpoint qu'elle avait, elle réalisait qu'elle avait couché avec lui, puis elle s'évanouissait sous le coup de l'émotion, se rendait compte à son réveil que Caem avait couché, lui, avec sa meilleure amie, et que l'autre idiot ne voyait même pas qui elle était.

-Vous êtes des sorcières, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Caem, en posant une main sur la taille de Léna, qui rougit de surprise.

Il y eut un terrible blanc, et Léna se mit à pouffer nerveusement. Hé oui, c'était courant chez elle, dès qu'elle était un peu nerveuse, elle se mettait à rire. Doucement mais sûrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer..Vous en êtes ?!

-De Londres, répondit Caem.

Déjà, Roxanne se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que Léna n'avait pas reconnu Caem. Franchement, il était aussi passe-partout que ça ? Non, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, bon d'accord il avait un peu grandi, mais très peu, et son visage s'était affiné comme celui de l'autre imbécile. Sinon il avait toujours ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé, sa peau mate, ses grands yeux noirs, son physique d'athlète et son gros nez. Oui, pardonnez Roxanne, mais tout ce qui n'était pas fin était gros. Souvenir de son adolescence mouvementée, perdue dans la graisse. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il était dans l'année au-dessus d'elles avec l'autre imbécile, mais comme dit plus haut, on ne pouvait pas rater Caem Zabini, surtout quand celui-ci avait été Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Mais apparemment, Léna ne s'en souvenait plus, ou alors ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentissant dans son esprit, imaginant la réaction de l'autre imbécile si il apprenait qu'il avait couché avec la petite grosse de ses années Poudlardiennes, Roxanne se hâta sans un mot dans la chambre dont elle venait et qu'elle avait reconnu par sa couleur chaude, espérant que ses vêtements y étaient, et qu'elle pourrait enfin enfiler quelque chose d'autre que cet immense drap. Dans le salon -enfin ce qu'elle supposa être le salon-, elle entendit sa meilleure amie discuter avec les deux garçons. Sûrement, elle essayait de soutirer des informations aux garçons, et là, elle reconnaîtrait -enfin- Caem. Et puis c'était normal qu'elle le reconnaisse, non ? Lui et l'autre imbécile avait toujours été collés, quand l'autre n'était pas avec son jumeau. Un bien gentil garçon ce Lysander, bien qu'abusé par Dominique et son charme. C'était pas que Roxanne n'aimait pas Dominique, mais cette dernière, gênée par l'embonpoint de sa cousine, plus jeune, l'ignorait dès qu'elle le pouvait, obsédée par son besoin de perfection.

Refusant de penser à ça, Roxanne, après avoir fouillé la chambre et balancé les draps, trouva ses sous-vêtements et sa robe, qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler, et regarda avec dégoût les escarpins noirs. Elle n'aimait pas trop porter des talons, malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait à augmenter sa taille, et préférait mille fois sentir ses orteils dans des ballerines, des tennis, ou des savates. A la limite, des chaussures compensées. S'observant vite fait dans une minuscule glace qui traînait sur un des murs de la chambre, elle arrangea un peu sa coiffure, déjà désastreuse, des boucles s'en échappant partout et se sentit prête à repartir dans le salon, et à filer incognito avec Naé.

-Nax, voici Caem et..Lorcan, fit Léna d'une voix boudeuse, quand elle revint dans le salon.

-Enchanté Nax, continua Lorcan, d'un sourire éblouissant. Son cœur bien sûr manqua un battement et Roxanne eut peur qu'il s'arrête de fonctionner un instant. Quand elle voyait ce sourire qui lui était adressé, elle avait une envie folle de sautiller partout.

-Lorcan, le salua-t-elle d'une voix froide qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui faire comprendre : « On a baisé ensemble, c'est cool, maintenant je veux me casser. », ce que le concerné ne comprit pas, égocentrique comme il était, toujours à croire que toutes les femmes recherchaient sa compagnie -ce qui n'était pas faux mais là n'est pas la question-.

-Ils sont de Poudlard, ajouta Léna sous le regard rieur de Caem, qui y était forcément pour quelque chose.

-Mmh, super.

-C'est drôle que nous ne soyons jamais vus, lança Lorcan à la suite de l'exclamation peu vigoureuse de Roxanne.

Un autre coup dans le cœur. C'est fou, on en était à combien déjà ? Troisième ? Quatrième ?

-Mouais.

-Le hasard fait bien les choses, non ?

-Mmh.

Heureusement, Léna se précipita à la rescousse de son amie, en s'incrustant et précisant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du matin, et qu'elles allaient rentrer, elles avaient un besoin de se rafraîchir dans leur chambre dans leur hôtel et qu'ils pourraient se retrouver sur la plage l'après-midi même, ou encore un autre jour, leur donnant le numéro de leur chambre et le nom de l'hôtel auquel elles étaient logées. Mais sa diversion n'eut pas totalement l'effet escompté. Lorcan Scamander, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, n'était pas complètement idiot, et soupçonnait le ton empressé de Léna cacher quelque chose. Lentement, il détailla petit à petit le visage de Roxanne, qui baissa les yeux de gêne, et ses yeux d'un bleu orageux s'écarquillèrent doucement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Léna tira Roxanne par son bras et les deux amies partirent d'un pas particulièrement pressé, et plutôt maladroit, suivies du regards par les deux anciens Serdaigles.

-Je la connais, Caem, murmura Lorcan au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit le métisse d'une voix lasse avant de se détourner pour aller prendre une douche. Il en avait bien besoin.

*

Ça y était, elle craquait. Léna avait opté pour la conduire immédiatement à l'hôtel, dans la suite de son amie avant qu'une crise ne commence. Et en effet, d'une voix hystérique, Roxanne Lou Weasley hurlait à Léna : « Non mais..C'était Lorcan ! Bordel, c'était Scamander, j'ai couché avec cet abruti de Scamander, et il ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Il m'a pas reconnu ! Merde , c'est pas possible ! J'étais en vacances, en va-can-ces. J'avais pas besoin de lui ! Je dis pas que c'était pas bien, non c'était bien, même plus que bien -rire hystérique- mais non, merde pourquoi Lorcan quoi ?!»

-Tu es en manque de nicotine, Nax.

D'une voix tranquille, Léna Dirham avait répondu à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de nicotine, d'une clope quoi. C'est fou comme elle la connaissait si bien, et tendant sa main vers la table de nuit en bois foncé verni, elle attrapa la boîte de cigarette Marlboro Menthol. Roxanne n'aimait effectivement que les cigarettes mentholées, et elle ne faisait pas ça par snobisme ou besoin d'être classe, non elle venait d'une famille trop simple pour ça, mais elle aimait le léger goût de menthe qui envahissait sa bouche lorsqu'elle tirait une bouffée, et puis ça réduisait considérablement son taux de stress, qui était là pas mal élevé.

Son histoire avec Lorcan, si on pouvait qualifier ça d'histoire, était digne de toute adolescente boutonneuse et grosse. Il était le capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serdaigle, il était blond, scandaleusement beau, plus intelligent que la moyenne, et il les faisait toutes craquer. Mais Roxanne, dans sa période romanesque romantique, ne s'était pas arrêté à ces détails superficiels. Non non, Lorcan était beaucoup plus de ça, de son point de vue. Il était loyal, sa famille importait plus que tout -et tout le monde l'avait bien vu avec l'histoire de Lysander et Dominique-, il avait le sens de l'humour, et même si il était un peu brute, et n'hésitait pas à rentrer dans les conflits, son orgueil étant aussi très développé, il savait aussi se montrer très compréhensif. Et quand on le voyait, on pouvait lui coller l'étiquette de l'homme viril, quasi-parfait. Oui quasi, parce que môsieur avait aussi de gros défauts. Il était très égocentrique, et possessif. Et pouvait être un vrai abruti, comme on l'avait vu plus tôt. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Roxanne Weasley, et la connaissait plutôt sous le qualificatif « Sœur-de-Fred-Weasley » ou encore « Cousine-d'un-tel », évidemment. Et puis, la petite grosse à la peau mate, dans les couloirs elle passe plutôt inaperçue. Pas que sa couleur de peau la gêne, mais avec le physique qu'elle avait, tout la gênait chez elle, sauf ses yeux. Rien que ses yeux, yeux qu'elle tenait de son père, ainsi que de son trait de caractère un peu malicieux. Forcément, il ne pouvait pas décemment s'intéresser à elle. C'était les filles comme Lily, Molly, ou encore Léna à qui on s'intéresse, quand on est normal.

-Il ne m'a pas reconnu, chuchota Roxanne en soufflant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette mentholée. Elle en avait complétement oublié sa gueule de bois.

-Va prendre d'abord une douche, je vais en faire autant, on se retrouve dans quinze minutes à la terrasse de l'hôtel pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le ton de Léna n'admit aucune réplique et Roxanne félicita intérieurement sa meilleure amie pour son côté pragmatique, et surtout sourit à l'idée que la nourriture était vraiment importante pour Léna. Et lorsque cette dernière sortit de la chambre de son amie, Roxanne soupira et se leva lentement vers la magnifique salle de bain qu'elle avait dans sa suite. Il y avait un jacuzzi confortable, une immense baignoire, et il y avait au moins deux lavabos et un immense miroir, qui faisait sûrement le bonheur des femmes, autres que Roxanne, qui gardait quand même un petit côté garçon manqué, malgré ce qu'elle portait.

-Faut le dire, j'ai vraiment pas joué de chance, fit Roxanne en observant son reflet avec une grimace.

*

Quinze minutes plus tard, comme prévu, Roxanne rejoint sa meilleure amie au restaurant de l'hôtel, spacieux comme tout, et très agréable, d'où elle sentait déjà à la porte les senteurs et les arômes qui lui promettaient un très bon petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Elle avait enfilé un grand débardeur uni de couleur vert pomme, un petit short en jean à revers et des spartiates brunes. Bien sûr, en-dessous de tout ça, elle portait un maillot deux pièces de couleur noire, vêtement indispensable dans une ville comme St-Gilles, et des lunettes Tom Ford à grosse monture noires étaient posées sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en une queue haute, et pas tellement volumineuse que ça.

Léna, vêtue d'une courte robe grise un peu transparente, était déjà attablée devant une énorme brioche au sucre et au chocolat, et se régalait. Quand elle vit la noiraude, elle fit un grand geste de la main et l'invita -exagérément- à la rejoindre. Roxanne s'avança vers son amie, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Elle avait faim, mais son estomac était noué. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une autre cigarette. Heureusement que Léna s'était mis en terrasse !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas reconnu Caem ? Demanda Roxanne en prenant une gorgée de son café que venait de lui servir un beau brun, après avoir allumé sa cigarette.

-Si, mais le matin seulement quand j'ai appris qu'ils étaient sorciers. Tu sais combien je n'étais pas intéressée par le Quidditch à Poudlard, donc forcément au début il ne me disait rien. C'est quand il s'est présenté quand on s'est réveillés que j'ai tiqué, et encore là je doutais encore. A part en Irlande, il n'y a pas dix mille Caem sur Terre, avec la peau aussi bronzée, répondit Léna.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit non plus que si Caem était là, Scamander serait là aussi, chuchota Roxanne, un peu amère.

-Pas vraiment, répliqua, tranchante, sa meilleure amie. Si j'avais vu son jumeau, passe encore. Mais on ne les a pas revus depuis combien de temps, dis moi ? Six ans. En six ans, personnellement, je ne me serai jamais dit en voyant Caem « Où est Lorcan ? ».

Pour toute réponse, Roxanne grogna. Très peu féminin. Et Léna haussa un sourcil, elle savait que son amie était très irritable sur tout sujet concernant Lorcan, mais bon là elle l'avait baisé, fallait qu'elle commence à dédramatiser cette attirance.

-Mais c'est vraiment le comble. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle autre destination, et il a choisi La Réunion. Si c'est pas jouer de malchance, ça aussi, geignit Roxanne.

-Coup du destin. Ils ont fini par louer une maison meublée avec deux autres potes au lieu de venir dans notre hôtel, comme ils l'avaient prévu au départ.

-Ne commence pas avec ton destin à la con, Naé chérie, riposta Roxanne en prenant une nouvelle bouffée, et en croisant ses jambes. Tu as vraiment passé trop de temps en Divination.

Sans répondre, Léna sourit et croqua dans sa brioche goulument. C'était fou, et évidemment, si on voulait corrompre Léna Dirham, il suffisait de lui proposer quelque chose de bon pour ses papilles gustatives. Ce que Roxanne n'avait pas hésité à faire des centaines de fois.

-Caem te plaît ?

-J'ai couché avec lui, répondit simplement Léna. C'est sûr que de ce côté-là, il me plaît.

-Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole à Poudlard, se souvint la noiraude.

-Non, on ne se connaissait pas de toute manière, et on n'était pas de la même année, ni de la même maison. Tout comme Lorcan, il était de ces personnes « connues » parce qu'il faisait du Quidditch, et qu'il était bon, et en prime très très bien foutu. C'était difficile de ne pas savoir qui il était, tout comme c'était difficile de ne pas savoir qui étaient les Potter, qui était ton frère, ou qui était Dominique, Victoire ou Louis. Ils avaient chacun leurs caractéristiques qui faisaient d'eux des personnes connues. Les Potter, pour le rôle de leur père dans la Guerre, ton frère pour ses farces, pire que celles de ton père et de son jumeau apparemment, et les trois derniers parce qu'ils avaient du sang de Vélane qui coulait dans leurs veines. Difficile de faire abstraction de leurs charmes. Je peux aussi te donner l'exemple de Malefoy..

-Non ça ira, la coupa Roxanne. J'ai compris ton raisonnement. Tu veux le revoir ?

-Il a l'air sympa, répondit Léna sans trop s'épancher, ses joues se rosissant délicatement.

-Donc, tu veux le revoir, conclut Roxanne en soupirant et en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur leur table.

Tout d'un coup, une idée malsaine traversa l'esprit de Roxanne Weasley.

-Tu lui as dit qui tu étais ? Naé, tu lui a donné ton nom et ton prénom ?!

-Difficile de faire autrement ma chérie, on se réveille, et il se présente complétement « Caem Zabini, enchanté », tu me voyais répondre « Léna, salut. » ? Non quand même.

Panique totale.

-Ils font faire le lien. Caem le sait déjà en plus !

-De quoi ?

-Ils vont savoir qui je suis.

-C'est pas dramatique, Nax, répondit la brunette en penchant la tête sur le côté, suspicieuse.

-Si si, Scamander va être dégoûté, et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Qui aimerait baiser la petite grosse de nos années d'études ? Personne, crois-moi Naé, personne.

Panique. Panique. Panique.

-Respire Nax. Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Si, tous, répliqua Roxanne d'une voix quasi-hystérique, en se crispant les doigts.

-Bon t'as couché avec lui, et alors ? On va pas en faire un drame, et lui non plus. Il a apprécié, toi aussi. Y'a pas de problème.

Respirer. S'apaiser. Naé a raison. Tranquille. Plage. Soleil. Mer. Vent. Bonheur. Vacances.

-J'suis calmée, fit Roxanne en croquant dans un mini pain au chocolat qu'elle venait de piquer dans l'assiette de son amie, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un regard furibond.

*

-Devine qui arrive.

Roxanne était entendue sur sa serviette, et prenait le soleil. Tranquillement. Mais la phrase de Léna la fit tiquer, et elle commença à paniquer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais Merlin était contre elle, à tous les coups ! Fermant les yeux instinctivement , Roxanne grogna. Encore un bruit très peu féminin.

-Ce n'est que Caem, Nax. Relax.

Déjà, rien qu'à cette phrase, elle se détendait. Caem, c'était juste Caem. Pas de Lorcan à l'horizon, aucun Scamander.

-Vous avez bien récupéré les filles ? Demanda Caem, aimablement, en arrivant.

Il avait juste souri brièvement à Roxanne, puis avait porté toute son attention sur Léna, ce qui ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à cette dernière, mais un peu à Roxanne. Évidemment. Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ? Un mec vient déranger vos vacances avec votre meilleure amie, et vous sentez que les vacances entre meilleures amies vont virer aux vacances je suis toute seule et ma meilleure amie s'est trouvé un gars. Dans ce cas-là, soit vous vous trouvez un mec aussi, soit vous priez intérieurement pour qu'il ne se passe plus rien entre ces deux-là. Peine perdue, vu comment ils se dévoraient du regard. Et se sentant un peu de trop avec toute cette tension sexuelle, Roxanne s'éclipsa en marmonnant un : « Je vais me chercher un truc à boire. » , en posant sur ses yeux ses Tom Ford.

Maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Oh oui, elle était à Boucan Canot, la plage de Saint-Gilles, et sans aucun problème, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se faire accoster. Mais mince, elle avait un sentiment de frustration, ces vacances entre copines semblaient êtres fichues deux jours après leur arrivée. C'était possible, ça ? Bon d'accord peut-être que c'était l'homme de la vie de sa meilleure amie, super beau, super bien foutu, super intelligent, super drôle -bon ça okay, elle en savait rien- et super riche. Mais quand même, elle avait assez d'égoïsme pour ne pas supporter cette situation ? Et elle savait qu'elle serait obligatoirement la marraine de leur premier gosse, et Lorcan le parrain. Et non, ce plan-là lui disait rien.

D'accord, son imagination l'emportait un peu trop loin. C'était ça de vivre de sa plume.

*

Tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son verre de Coca Light à une des terrasses des mini-restaurants qui bordaient la plage de Boucan Canot, et qu'elle fumait une de ses éternelles cigarettes mentholées, une ombre se mit devant elle, et elle poussa un soupir quand elle vit l'ombre en question se distinguer et s'asseoir en face d'elle avec un énorme sourire qui donnait envie de prendre un ciseau et de le découper pour qu'il n'apparaisse plus jamais sur ce visage.

-Roxanne Weasley, si je m'attendais à ça, commença jovialement Lorcan, en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre, rejetant des volutes de fumée en direction de Lorcan qui ne perdit pas son sourire mais fronça des sourcils imperceptiblement.

-Lorcan Scamander, si je m'attendais à ça, répliqua Roxanne, d'un ton froid, avec un léger sourire ironique.

Il était très difficile de rester de marbre face à un homme tel que lui. Très très difficile.

-Très drôle Roxanne, ça se voit que tu sais manier les mots, commenta Lorcan d'un ton léger, s'attendant à une explosion de la part de la noiraude, mais elle sut se contenir et ne rien laisser paraître, ses yeux étant partiellement cachés sous ses lunettes noires.

-Et pas qu'un peu, Scamander. Pourquoi tu viens empiéter sur mon espace vital, je te prie ?

-Arrête ce ton condescendant avec moi. On a baisé ensemble Roxy, répondit Lorcan, nonchalamment.

-Tu sais qui j'étais ? Demanda Roxanne, les dents serrées, reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Tu étais Roxanne Weasley, élève de Gryffondor dans l'année au-dessous de la mienne. Je connaissais tes cousins James, Louis et Albus, et ton frère Fred, pour avoir joué contre eux au Quidditch, je connaissais ta peste de cousine, Dominique. Je connaissais un peu toute ta famille finalement avec les liens que ma mère a avec eux, mais toi je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup parlé.

-Tu m'as parlé une fois Lorcan. Et pourquoi ? Pour faire passer un morceau de parchemin à une Gryffondor de mon année, une vraie pouffe en passant, Daniella Storn.

-Ah oui ? Questionna Lorcan, les yeux dans le vague. Je m'en souviens un peu, qu'est ce qu'elle était nunuche.. Il n'empêche que contrairement à toute ta famille, tu t'es fait plutôt discrète, même si je me souviens très bien de toi.

Cette remarque lui fit recevoir un regard furieux et il sourit. La demoiselle était belle quand elle était en colère.

-Plutôt discrète ? Souffla furieusement Roxanne. J'étais surtout trop en marge de ma si parfaite famille que je ne me faisais pas remarquer, et que les rares personnes qui me connaissaient et m'appréciaient étaient les filles de mon dortoir, et encore ! Et ma famille. Et là aussi, j'en passe. Je n'étais pas assez Weasley pour les autres, malgré mon caractère et ma personnalité !

Lorcan la jaugea du regard un instant, et eut encore un sourire irrésistible, ce qui fit fondre le coeur de la jeune écrivaine qui sentit ses doigts la démanger. Elle aurait pu écrire un livre sur lui, son visage, et la foule de sentiments qu'il provoquait en elle. C'était fou comme il lui faisait encore de l'effet six ans après. Et puis, elle avait aussi ces brusques flashs désagréables -là c'était agréable- d'eux en train de faire l'amour. C'était gênant, et..excitant. Comme si elle avait atteint une sorte de paix intérieure. Bref, un truc de dingue sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots.

Et lui, lui était assis tranquillement devant elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de faire taire un peu ses idées sordides trop romanesques de son cerveau de romancière. Torse nu. Pectoraux fins et bien dessinés. Un ventre plat, où elle pouvait voir une fine toison de poils d'un blond foncé partir de son nombril et disparaître sous son short de bain. Huit carrés de chocolat, pas six, et ça c'était hyper sexy. Des épaules larges. Pas un gramme de graisse. Il était vraiment canon, et les regards des Moldues qui passaient à côté d'eux, et d'une en particulier assise un peu plus loin ne laissaient aucun doute à ce qu'elles avaient envie de faire avec ce spécimen. Ce n'était plus le gamin bien foutu et arrogant de Poudlard mais bien un homme aujourd'hui.

-J'ai lu aucun de tes bouquins.

Là, il changeait carrément de sujet, et en prime, il prit une gorgée dans le Coca Light de Roxanne, qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, et qui écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en face d'elle en forme de pélican.

-Pas ton style, pas assez subtil pour toi, commenta Roxanne, d'un ton acide.

-Allons se baigner.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Il fait chaud.

-Je reformule ma pensée : j'ai pas envie de me baigner avec toi.

-Tu es méchante, Roxanne. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller me baigner juste avec Yann et Sébastien.

-Yann et Sébastien ?

-Les deux autres gus qui partagent la maison avec Caem et moi. Deux amis Parisiens.

-Ils sont comment ? Demanda avec un sourire malicieux Roxanne.

Lorcan eut le visage déformé par une indignation exagérée, ce qui fit éclater de rire Roxanne.

-Pas aussi beaux gosses que moi, mon chou.

-J'ai pas fini mon Coca.

Naïvement, elle crut que cette excuse allait décourager Lorcan et qu'il allait partir. Mais non. Il eut un sourire machiavélique, attrapa sa canette de Coca et but le tout d'une gorgée -c'est vrai qu'il en restait peu quand même- et eut ensuite un sourire satisfait en s'essuyant la bouche.

-On y va ?

-C'était mon Coca. Je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne m'en as pas racheté un. Mon Coca Light, c'est sacré.

-Roxy, mon chou, tu es une chieuse, répliqua Lorcan, en se levant brusquement, en attrapant le sac de Roxanne et en la poussant de sa chaise, trop surprise pour riposter, et l'embarqua sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Après un instant de choc, elle se débattit bien sûr, hurla à la mort, éclata de rire et fulmina, mais trop tard. Il l'avait et la tenait. Rapidement, il déposa son sac sur la plage à côté de deux jeunes hommes aussi bien foutus l'un que l'autre, l'un châtain au physique d'un minet Parisien, et l'autre aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que la suie, mais la peau un peu plus pâle que tous les autres.

-Je vous présente Roxanne Weasley, une célèbre romancière sorcière typiquement londonienne. Roxy mon chou, le châtain c'est Yann et l'autre Sébastien, dis bonjour.

-DEPOSE MOI ABRUTI DE SCAMANDER !

-Malpolie va, commenta gaiement Lorcan devant les regards amusés de ses deux amis. On va un peu calmer tes ardeurs.

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse, c'est la tentative de morsure de Roxanne dans son dos, qui avait décidé d'user de ses dents pour se délivrer. Sa peau contre la sienne était un vrai supplice, surtout qu'elle ne portait que son mini-short et son maillot, dont on ne voyait -bien sûr- que le haut. Et elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer au fur et à mesure. Génial , non ? Bizarrement, elle s'éloignait des personnes sur la plage, et de plus en plus. Et elle comprit ! Il l'entraînait vers la mer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il l'avait déjà balancé à l'eau, la tenant fermement par la taille.

« Mais il m'em-merde ! »

Et voilà, elle était dans l'eau, et commençait à perdre sa respiration. Rouspétant encore dans l'eau, elle avait fermé les yeux, et quand Roxanne se sentit remonter -enfin- à la surface, elle prit une grande respiration, et se mit à traiter Lorcan Scamander de tous les noms possibles, en passant par Veracrasse poilu, et Troll des montagnes. Lui, en face d'elle, avait fini par la relâcher et riait. Un rire qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à Roxanne, qui fondait , fondait, fondait. C'est fou l'effet que peut faire un homme super attirant à une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens en temps normal.

-Roxy mon chou, tu n'étais pas vraiment discrète à Poudlard, déclara Lorcan en s'approchant d'elle, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son front, des gouttes perlant sur sa bouche. Tu étais la fille de, la sœur de, la cousine de. Et je dois avouer qu'au moins le quart des mâles de Poudlard ont à un moment donné fantasmé sur des courbes enfantines, tes seins un peu trop développés pour une gamine, tes fesses charnues et la couleur de ta peau ajoutée à celle de tes yeux te donnaient un air exotique, qui les entraînaient dans un monde loin de la peau pâle et les manières des petites Anglaises pure souche.

Roxanne Weasley en resta bouche bée, et un air stupide s'inscrit sur son visage, ce qui fit sourire Lorcan Scamander. Elle était à proprement parler sur le cul, et n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Et Lorcan continua sur sa lancée.

-Et puis avec ta si nombreuse famille, et le joli règlement compte qu'il y a eu entre les Weasley mâles et un certain Zachariah Todd, qui avait plaqué une de tes cousines après un pari sur elle, Lucy je crois, presque aucun garçon ne voulait prendre le risque d'approcher une Weasley. T'avais remarqué quand même que tes cousines devaient aller elles-mêmes chercher leurs copains, sauf pour les bals ?

Cette question resta sans réponse. Les informations défilaient à grande vitesse dans le cerveau de Roxanne. Finalement, elle n'était pas si repoussante que ça, adolescente. Finalement, elle aurait pu avoir un petit copain à Poudlard, ou même deux. Finalement, ses Saint-Valentin n'auraient pas été si déprimantes. Finalement, elle plaisait un peu.

-Je..Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, non, déclara Roxanne au bout d'un moment où on n'entendait que le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, et les cris des enfants qui jouaient.

Lorcan eut un sourire, avant de lui enfoncer rapidement la tête dans l'eau. Comment résister à la tentation ? La jeune femme sortit un instant plus tard, crachotant de l'eau, fulminante et le blond eut droit à un magnifique regard meurtrier de la part de la métisse, ce qui visiblement le ravissait.

-Tu vas payer pour cet affront, Scamander, siffla Nax avant de se jeter sur lui.

*

Trente minutes plus tard, ou quarante-cinq, ils ne savaient plus trop, les deux sorciers sortirent de l'eau en riant. Finalement Roxanne ne trouvait pas la compagnie de Lorcan si désagréable, surtout après avoir joué avec lui comme une vraie gamine. Il était drôle, amusant, et avait de la répartie, ce qu'elle appréciait d'autant plus. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de contrôler les battements irréguliers de son coeur quand il lui souriait ou qu'il la regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard, ou au contraire beaucoup plus intensément.

-Mon chou, tu mérites une palme.

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'amusa Roxanne, tout en marchant pour rejoindre son sac que Lorcan avait déposé près de ses deux amis.

-Tu es la première fille avec qui je me baigne qui ne se tortille pas contre moi pour me draguer, ria Lorcan en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour se dégager la vue.

-Quelle arrogance, Scamander ! Répliqua Roxanne, en secouant la tête, affligée.

Elle n'eut pour toute réplique encore un sourire irrésistible, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle prit sa serviette de bain entre ses mains pour s'essuyer. Sébastien, qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt, était étendu sur sa serviette de plage, visiblement en train de bronzer -ce qui était nécessaire vu la couleur de sa peau-, et quand il les entendirent parler près de lui, il souleva le bouquin qu'il avait posé sur ses yeux et sourit doucement à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Tu étais avec Lorcan hier soir non ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxanne hocha la tête, méfiante, et quand elle vit un sourire sincère, et non moqueur, de la part du jeune homme, elle sourit à son tour.

-Roxanne Weasley, se présenta-t-elle.

-Sébastien Deveaux, enchanté Roxanne.

Il faisait preuve d'une galanterie toute parisienne, de la haute société cela va sans dire, qui lui faisait penser à Valentine, la fiancée de Albus son cousin, bientôt femme d'ailleurs. Un instant, elle se demanda si Sébastien connaissait Valentine. Sûrement.

-Il est passé où Yann ? Demanda Lorcan, en s'essuyant le torse -Roxanne dut détourner les yeux à cette vision-.

-Môsieur est allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Je vais aller aussi chercher un truc à boire. Roxanne, tu veux quelque chose ? Non ne dis rien, Coca Light ?

Encore ce sourire. Roxanne fondit, acquiesça doucement, et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que les fesses magnifiques de Lorcan, moulées dans son short de bain mouillé, qui s'éloignait.

-Alors comme ça, tu es une sorcière ?

Typique. Il engageait la conversation d'un ton si naturel que la jeune femme sentit qu'elle allait se faire un très bon ami. Le genre de personnes comme Sébastien lui donnaient instinctivement confiance. Elle le détailla brièvement avant de donner une réponse. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux aussi noirs, un torse fin, pas très musclé, mais qui allait bien avec son visage osseux et des sourcils un peu arqués. Il était mince, très mince, et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été toute sa vie dans une bulle, protégé comme une fleur fragile. Mais il n'en était pas moins beau gosse que Lorcan.

-Oui, j'étais à Poudlard, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà, sourit Roxanne.

-En effet, s'amusa Sébastien. J'étais personnellement à Châteaubriant, l'école de sorcellerie française pour garçons. Tu connais sûrement Beauxbâtons ?

-Une de mes tantes y était. C'est l'équivalent , non ?

-En un peu moins glorieux, répondit Sébastien. Tu dis que ta tante était à Beauxbâtons ?

-Oui, Fleur Weasley, son nom de jeune fille était Delacour.

-Ah les Delacour. Grande famille française en effet, acquiesça le jeune homme. J'avais ouï dire qu'il y avait une branche anglaise à présent. Cela doit concerner ta tante.

-Sûrement, répondit gaiement Roxanne en s'asseyant dans le sable.

-Et ne serais-tu pas romancière par hasard ?

-Si.

Sébastien savait ce qu'elle faisait et ça la ravissait déjà.

-J'aime bien tes livres. Ils rajeunissent vraiment la littérature sorcière.

-Si on ne se connaissait pas que depuis dix minutes, je te sauterai au cou Sébastien, déclara sincèrement Roxanne, avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille qui illuminait son visage.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, et Roxanne le suivit juste après. C'était si bon de rire sincèrement avec quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine et qu'on appréciait déjà.

-Coca Light pour mademoiselle Weasley, s'annonça Lorcan, en prenant une pose ridicule de serveur. Près de lui, Yann en faisait de même.

-Et un Ice Tea Mangue pour mon choupinet d'amour, se moqua le jeune homme châtain en tendant pompeusement une canette à Sébastien, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de Lorcan.

Puis, les deux compères s'assirent près de Sébastien et Roxanne, Yann s'étendant de tout son long sur sa serviette, et Lorcan se posant derrière Roxanne, les jambes autour de cette dernière, sans la toucher. La jeune femme s'en étonna, mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient conclu une sorte d'entente cordiale, et elle ne voulait pas la rompre, surtout qu'elle voulait continuer à discuter avec Sébastien. Et elle se mit à détailler cette fois Yann, l'autre Parisien. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts, avec une frange sur le côté, il avait de grands yeux bleus limpides, un nez droit, une bouche pleine, un menton très peu proéminent, des hanches minces, et avait une carrure plus qu'appréciable. Il avait surtout l'air d'un grand joueur, malicieux, et lui faisait un peu penser à son oncle Fred, décédé, sur les photos qu'elle avait de lui avec son père.

-Roxy mon chou, on est invités à une soirée ce soir. Ça te dit de venir ?

-Euh.

-Caem a sûrement déjà invité Léna, insista Lorcan, avec un air dédaigneux.

Apparemment, lui non plus ne prenait pas très bien que son meilleur ami décide de conter fleurette à une femme pendant leurs vacances et de le laisser seul Anglais au beau milieu de ces deux Parisiens et des « autochtones ». Oui mais eux, étaient là depuis deux semaines ! Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec la situation de Roxanne.

-Qui est Léna ? Demanda Sébastien, poliment.

-Voyons Séb ! N'as-tu pas vu les étoiles dans les yeux de Caem hier soir et ce matin ? Se moqua, malicieusement, Yann, en ouvrant grand les bras de manière exagérée. Ah Léna, soleil de ses jours, lunes de ses nuits, son oasis dans le désert.

Sébastien soupira, et se tourna vers Lorcan qui lui murmura : « C'est la brune de hier soir, l'amie de Roxanne. ». Sébastien hocha la tête d'un mouvement entendu, et sourit.

-Alors tu viens mon chou ?

-Arrête de m'appeler mon chou, ça m'horripile. Et oui je viens, si vous avez le droit d'emmener des gens.

Gros mensonge pour la première phrase. Hypothèse pour la deuxième.

-Et vlan, un vent pour Lorcan !

-Yann, soupira Sébastien, en se rallongeant et en posant le livre qu'il lisait sur ses yeux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa son déjeuner et son après-midi avec les trois jeunes hommes, Caem et Léna ayant disparu on-ne-sait-où. Malgré elle, bien malgré elle, elle s'attacha beaucoup à chacun des trois hommes, chacun différemment. Chez Yann Chaumont et son insouciance joueuse, elle retrouvait également un peu de son frère Fred, et adorait ses taquineries teintées de drame et de poésie, normal Yann était comédien, aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, et il avait déjà quelques grosses pièces à son actif. Chez Sébastien, elle découvrait la fragilité et la sensibilité profonde d'un homme, et avait eu des discussions très sérieuses avec lui, tous les deux passionnés de littérature, et découvrit que Sébastien Deveaux était un architecte sorcier, et avait déjà lui aussi une petite réputation, surtout aux États-Unis, qu'il lui promit de lui faire visiter. Quant à Lorcan, elle apprit qu'il était devenu journaliste sportif international pour le compte de Wizard&Sport, le journal sportif sorcier où sa cousine Lucy Weasley avait d'ailleurs commencé à travailler depuis peu, et découvrait beaucoup plus en profondeur la personnalité de celui-ci, ce qui l'émouvait énormément : il était encore plus accompli qu'à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient déjà tous fait une petite carrière, et Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de montrer son admiration à chacun -enfin un peu moins à Lorcan bien sûr pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, ce qui était totalement faux-, qui le lui rendirent bien. Si elle avait bien compris, ils s'étaient connus plus au moins au hasard, avec des relations communes, et s'étaient rapprochés au fil du temps.

L'avantage bonus dans cette demi-journée : le regard meurtrier des femmes qui les entouraient de près ou de loin. C'était pire que jouissif.

*

-Lorcan !

-Quoi mon chou ? Demanda le dénommé d'un air innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma suite ?!

Roxanne Lou Weasley avait le corps entouré d'une serviette blanche, qui cachait à peine sa poitrine et son sexe, et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules en boucles d'un brun très foncé, presque noir. Elle sortait à peine de la douche, et avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir Lorcan allongé sur son lit immense comme chez lui, un air amusé sur le visage et détaillant chacune de ses courbes avec une lueur de désir dans ses yeux bleus couleur orage.

-Caem voulait venir plus tôt pour voir Léna, je l'ai accompagné, éluda le blond en haussant les épaules. Tu comptes sortir dans cette tenue, mon chou ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-C'est bien, je veux être le seul à profiter de ce spectacle, chuchota Lorcan d'une voix rauque.

Forcément, comment ne pas rougir face à ce compliment -caché- que lui faisait ce beau gosse, allongé sur son lit, vêtu d'un débardeur bleu foncé, et d'un jean, comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle ?

-J'aimerais bien que tu sortes, j'aimerais m'habiller, exigea Roxanne d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui fit tiquer Lorcan, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Dangereux.

-Pas besoin de faire ton cinéma, mon chou. Je t'ai déjà vu nue.

Et là, les gouttes d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas parfaitement enlevé se glissaient, malicieux, entre ses seins. Lorcan déglutit discrètement. Tout chez cette femme lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de la dévorer toute crue. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'à Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la teinte de ses yeux ? Aux boucles crépues de ces cheveux ? A sa peau si délicieuse ? A ses fesses si charnues ? A ses seins si délicatement proportionnés ? A son regard si envoutant ? Au timbre si profond de sa voix ? A sa personnalité si intéressante ? Qu'il avait été bête de s'intéresser uniquement au physique. Quoique...Si il avait connu Roxanne et qu'il l'avait apprécié comme elle était, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu ce physique aujourd'hui, qui lui allait comme un gant. Qui sait ?

-Que tu m'aies vu une fois ne veut pas dire que tu peux à chaque fois.

-Quelle rabat-joie tu fais.

-Merci, et sors.

-Je ferme les yeux.

-Lorcan, soupira la jeune femme, consciente de ne jamais gagner ce round.

Elle allait devoir s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Le hic, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisi sa tenue de ce soir.

-C'est une soirée décontractée, Lorcan ?

-C'est un groupe de filles en colocation qui nous ont invité, y'a deux jours. Elles ont craqué sur nous, évidemment, et nous ont dit qu'on pouvait amener pleins d'amis à nous, si on voulait, répondit Lorcan d'une voix amusée en fermant les yeux à demi. Petite maison au bord de la plage avec piscine. Y'aura du monde. Je dirais, soirée décontractée. Ne mets rien de très joli.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Roxanne en haussant un sourcil, devant sa valise.

-Je te veux juste pour moi.

La sorcière décida de ne rien répondre, et sourit imperceptiblement toute seule.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça à Poudlard, murmura la jeune femme, en triant ses affaires pour en sortir un soutien-gorge noir et le boxer assorti. Très simple.

-Qui sait ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est ici et maintenant. T'as pas plutôt de la lingerie en dentelle ?

-_Oh,_ _shut up_ Lorcan, s'amusa Roxanne, en gardant ce qu'elle avait choisi près de sa valise, et fouillant ensuite à la recherche de quelque chose de potable pour ce genre de soirée.

Triomphalement, au bout de deux minutes de recherche, Roxanne brandit une tunique bleue à manches aussi fines que celles d'un marcel. Lorcan leva la tête de l'oreiller, sur lequel il commençait à somnoler, et fronça les sourcils. Il attendait que la tunique soit sur Roxanne pour pouvoir juger et dire son avis. Si il ne tenait qu'à lui, ils passeraient la soirée tous les deux dans ce lit si grand qu'il devait avoir été fait pour qu'on y fasse l'amour.

Deux minutes plus tard, Roxanne sortit de la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée sous l'indignation de Lorcan, habillée. La tunique s'évasait jusqu'aux genoux, et avait un décolleté rond plutôt acceptable. La couleur bleue de la tunique allait bien avec la peau bien bronzée, presque caramel, de la jeune femme et Lorcan ne put s'empêcher de détailler tout le corps qui se tenait devant lui. Elle allait en attirer des mecs, ce soir. Se passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux, il se décida à l'empêcher. Il n'aimait pas du tout, alors pas du tout, que l'on marche sur ses plates-bandes.

-C'est pas beau.

Le visage de Roxanne s'affaissa, et elle tourna sur elle-même pour se donner une contenance.

-Je trouve que ça va , moi.

-Non.

-T'es insupportable, Lorcan. Tu m'énerves à vouloir tout le temps dire ton mot sur tout. Je vais me changer , mais tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire sur ce que je porte.

Elle était clairement vexée, et Lorcan en ricana intérieurement. Sauf qu'une idée dérangeante s'insinua dans son esprit. Roxanne allait mettre quelque chose de mieux, et non enlaidissant.

« _Eh shit. _»

Trois minutes plus tard, Roxanne était vêtue d'un débardeur de couleur indigo, et d'un jean bien serré en denim noir, qui ne cachait rien de ses courbes, le tout accompagné de talons hauts noirs, et d'un petit collier avec un médaillon. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient détachés, et encadraient joliment son visage -maintenant- fin. Lorcan soupira, et ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ne put lâcher un petit « Sexy. » avant de détourner le regard, boudeur. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à la garder.

-Tu boudes Lorcan ?

-Non..Évidemment !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Roxanne, en haussant un sourcil tout en fourrant son nécessaire dans un sac à main en cuir noir.

-Comment je vais faire maintenant pour garder les mecs à distance de toi à part jeter un Sort de Bouclier, hein ? Déclara Lorcan, une moue boudeuse irrésistible accrochée au visage.

Roxanne eut un sourire, et Lorcan se renfrogna encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui faisait un caprice.

-Je les tiendrais à distance moi-même, _don't worry_, répliqua la jeune femme londonienne d'une voix douce.

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

*

-Naé, je n'aime pas ça.

-Ne panique pas Nax, pitié.

-Ne me dis pas que tu paniques, toi !

-Si, trop.

-_Shit. _Caem et toi..hum.

-Oui je sais, il est vraiment trop..trop trop quoi.

-T'as craqué.

-Nax, m'enfonce pas s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaît.

-Je veux être la marraine de votre premier gosse.

-Et moi celle du tien et de Lorcan...Ben recrache pas ton verre ! Donne-le moi plutôt, tu gaspilles là Nax chérie.

-On est pas soules là.

-Non juste assez pompettes pour dire qu'on va avoir des gosses avec des mecs qu'on connaît depuis deux jours officiellement. Officieusement, c'est tout autre chose en effet. Surtout pour toi.

-_Shut up. _

*

Caem s'amusait à faire tourner Léna sur elle-même, vêtue d'un bustier rouge et d'une jupe blanche ample. Lui-même était vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu marine avec des écritures blanches, et d'un jean. Roxanne les contemplait doucement, sa cigarette mentholée à la main, assise sur un fauteuil en bois. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, et leurs sourires en disaient autant que les étoiles dans leurs yeux. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et ce spectacle avait quelque chose d'émouvant. C'est donc en tirant lentement sur sa cigarette qu'elle continua à contempler les deux amants qui dansaient, déjà amoureux. Là aussi, ses doigts la démangeaient, elle avait envie de tirer de cette vision une parcelle d'éternité, une trace sur papier, un portrait d'eux avec des mots.

-Hé Roxanne, murmura Sébastien près d'elle, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Mh.

Roxanne était encore absorbée par le couple.

-Lorcan nous fait une petite crise d'égoïsme sur la plage. Va le voir s'il te plaît.

Sans rouspéter, et se demandant ce qu'avait encore Lorcan Scamander, Roxanne se leva de son fauteuil, croisa le regard méchant de l'organisatrice de la soirée et sa bouche plissée en une moue méprisante. Qu'elle aille au diable , elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir Lorcan dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle trouva ce dernier dans un coin, assis dans le sable en tailleur, le regard fixé sur la mer sombre. Sûrement en train de ruminer de sombres pensées. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage avec la légère brise, et le débardeur découvrait ses épaules larges et appétissantes, et ses muscles fins.

-Lorcan ?

Roxanne s'assit maladroitement près de lui, ayant un peu bu, et aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette mentholée. La dernière bouffée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Lorcan ?

Le dit Lorcan tourna sa tête vers elle, le regard bleu orageux sombre, aussi sombre que la mer, et le visage un peu renfermé.

-Tu avais dit que tu les tiendrais à distance, essaya de plaisanter Lorcan, mais Roxanne ne fut pas dupe. Il était très clairement renfrogné parce qu'elle avait dansé un peu collé serré avec un mec.

-C'est une crise de jalousie.

-Peut-être mon chou.

-On n'est pas ensemble, Lorcan.

Ceci dit, le blond eut un éclair triste dans son regard, et Roxanne se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas voulu le dire tel quel mais c'était une réalité. Ils avaient couché ensemble, passé une très bonne après-midi ensuite sans aucun geste affectueux, sauf de la part du blond, et allait à une soirée avec des amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu hein Roxanne, chuchota Lorcan du bout des lèvres. Même si Poudlard est loin.

Elle savait à quoi il pensait ce coup-ci. Il pensait au bon temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à rire, à se taquiner, à se disputer, comme des vrais amis. Quasiment comme un couple, en fait.

-C'est vrai. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu finalement.

-Merci, moi pareil.

Ils restèrent ensemble un instant dans le silence des vagues, et le fond de musique qu'ils entendaient de la maison. Tout d'un coup, la musique changea, et Lorcan, reconnaissant la chanson, se leva, se mit en face de Roxanne, et sourit en commençant à chantonner doucement.

-Roxaaaaaaanne, you don't have to put on the red light. On the street, for money. You don't care or if is wrong or if is right.

La concernée se mit à rire, lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et le tira vers elle. Il tomba à genoux sur le sable, en face d'elle, les jambes de Roxanne étendues entre ses jambes, et il lui sourit. Encore ce sourire trop dangereux pour elle. Lentement, il prit une de ses mèches qui s'étaient échappées et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Trop pétrifiée pour faire quoique ce soit à part accrocher son regard vert au sien, Roxanne haleta, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage. Et ce salaud faisait durer la douce torture, avançant centimètres par centimètres, puis millimètres par millimètres. Doucement, il cueillit le creux de son visage avec sa main, grande et douce. Tout en lui respirait la virilité. Trop. Vraiment trop tentant.

-Lorcan, murmura Roxanne.

-Chut, répondit de suite le blond.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, trop rapides, incontrôlés, et enfin -enfin- Lorcan s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, provoquant en elle un soupir de plaisir. La nuit sombre les entourait de son aura rassurante d'intimité.

*

Une semaine et demi plus tard.

-C'est trop beau ! S'extasia Léna, le bras de Caem posé autour de sa taille.

-Et on va rester là trois jours, si c'est pas le rêve ça ça, renchérit Roxanne, ses yeux verts ouverts comme ceux d'une gamine devant son cadeau de Noël.

-On dit merci qui les filles ? Se moqua Yann.

En disant ça, il s'attendait sûrement à des remerciements enthousiastes, un peu attendrissants, et non à deux fusées qui foncèrent lui faire un câlin en même temps, et qui le firent tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe verte. Les trois garçons avaient réservé deux chambres de deux pour la fin de leur voyage trois jours dans une maison d'hôtes dans le cirque de Salazie, pour bien décompresser entouré de montagnes, d'herbe verte, et l'air frais comme oxygène. Et ils avaient décidé d'inviter les filles avec qui ils étaient quasiment tous les jours depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontré. Encore heureux qu'ils pouvaient changer leurs réservations: ils avaient finalement réservé deux chambres de trois, les seules qu'ils pouvaient louer.

-Et moi j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Se renfrogna Lorcan.

-On s'est pas plaint nous, mec, fit remarquer Caem, avec un grand sourire.

-Pas faux, appuya Sébastien, en soutenant perfidement Caem.

Lorcan fit une moue boudeuse -il était très doué pour ça-, qui fit rire tout le monde présent. Habillé d'un tee-shirt à manches longues couleur ocre, d'un jean, de chaussures pour randonnée, il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, et affichait une mimique craquante. Si craquante que Caem s'approcha de lui, et lui pinça les joues à la manière d'une grand-mère un peu gâteuse, ce qui déclencha de nouveau des éclats d'hilarité du groupe.

-Je prends la chambre avec Roxanne !

-Hé non Lorcan, mademoiselle Weasley a déjà réservé avec Léna et Caem, déclara Sébastien d'un ton mièvre, juste pour faire enrager son ami. Il trouvait en effet très drôle les petites crises de jalousie que faisait Lorcan pour tout ce qui concernait Roxanne. Il savait qu'à la petite soirée qui datait d'une semaine et demi, Lorcan avait réussi à embrasser la donzelle, mais depuis nada. Niet.

-Désolé Lorcan, se retint de rire Roxanne, en se relevant et en époussetant son jean.

-J'ai vraiment pas de chance.

*

-Ce dîner au feu de bois était vraiment bien organisé, commenta Léna, blottie dans les bras de Caem.

Les cinq sorciers avaient décidé de préparer leur propre dîner -enfin dîner, c'était un grand mot- avec des provisions qu'ils avaient préalablement emportée, et avaient grâce à la magie enflammé des branches de bois sèche, prêtées par la maison d'hôtes, serviable. L'air était frisquet, et la plupart portait un pull, ou quelque chose de chaud. L'air frais mélangé à l'odeur de l'herbe leur ravissait les poumons, et ils sentaient le stress et l'étouffement de leurs villes respectives bien loin.

-J'ai un peu sommeil maintenant. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Sébastien à la cantonade.

-Deux heures du matin Séb, répondit Yann, en passant les mains derrière sa tête.

-On va aller se coucher, sinon on ne sera pas en forme pour notre petite randonnée demain, décida Caem. Allez les enfants, au lit !

-Oui papa, se moqua Lorcan.

*

-Dormez dans le grand lit, je vous dis, insista Roxanne.

-Nax, tu ne vas pas dormir sur le matelas tout de même, s'inquiéta Léna, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi décider.

Caem se tenait sur le côté, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc, tranchant avec la couleur de sa peau, et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Lui, ça le dérangeait pas vraiment de dormir sur le matelas, mais il préférait laisser les filles décider, même si ça le gênait un peu de partager une chambre avec Léna et Roxanne. Lorcan, Yann et Sébastien avaient fait justement des allusions grivoises à cette situation quelque peu..orthodoxe.

-Je peux aller dormir dans la chambre des garçons aussi les filles, intervint Caem.

La tête de Roxanne, quand elle se tourna vers lui, lui fit impression, et il décida de reculer d'un pas, et de ne plus utiliser sa voix jusqu'à la fin des négociations.

-Hors de question, Caem ! JE dors sur le matelas, VOUS dormez dans le lit ! Non mais je rêve ! JE décide, un point c'est tout.

N'osant pas contrarier ce petit bout de femme, les bras campés sur ses hanches, l'air sévère, et le pied tapant contre le sol, prouvant son agacement, Caem et Léna hochèrent la tête. Comme de bons petits soldats.

*

Ruminant sur son matelas, entendant les respirations paisibles de Léna et Caem, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Roxanne prit une importante décision. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dormir dans la même chambre que deux amants, c'était en fait très gênant, et même si elle avait demandé à être avec eux dans le but d'échapper à Lorcan, elle se leva en douce, et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Dans le noir complet, elle repéra la chambre des trois garçons, et même si sa mère trouverait ça incorrect tout de même, elle murmura un léger « Alohomora » en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, et entra. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais un filet de lumière provenant du dehors éclairait légèrement la pièce, et Roxanne put distinguer Yann et Sébastien affalés sur le lit, avec Yann qui bavait un peu. Cela la fit sourire, et doucement, elle remit correctement le drap sur les deux français. Mine de rien, elle s'était attachée à eux pendant ces dix jours, et regrettait qu'ils partent dans quatre jours. Le temps était passé trop vite en leur compagnie, et leurs vacances allaient leur paraître bien mornes quand Léna et elles seraient seules dans leurs suites et non toujours fourrées dans la maison qu'ils avaient loué.

Puis elle observa Lorcan, qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le matelas, torse nu malgré la fraîcheur, et avec un pantalon de pyjama. Un drap était posé en travers de son corps, et il était positionné sur le dos, mais miraculeusement, sur le côté du matelas, il restait une place où une personne pouvait aisément se fourrer. Roxanne le soupçonna instantanément d'avoir utilisé un sortilège d'Agrandissement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. En poussant un peu le blond, et en évitant d'observer son visage, craignant de ne plus pouvoir bouger ensuite tant il était beau, vulnérable et tranquille, Roxanne s'installa près de lui en tirant un peu sur son immense tee-shirt de nuit qui ne ressemblait à rien. Elle ne risquait pas de le tenter dans cette tenue si il se réveillait.

Se tortillant un peu pour trouver une bonne position, et essayant de choper un morceau de drap, Roxanne donna un coup de coude par mégarde à Lorcan, et retint son souffle quand elle entendit celui-ci pousser un soupir.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda d'une voix endormie Lorcan, sans plus, avec un petit sourire.

-Heu, je ne voulais pas rester dans la même chambre où deux amants dorment, s'expliqua Roxanne tout en murmurant, avec un air contrit. Tu partages ton matelas ?

-Tu sais que je ne peux jamais rien te refuser, répliqua Lorcan en passant un bras autour du corps de Roxanne, leur laissant de la place pour dormir, largement. Ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple dans cette position. Lorcan avait un bras autour de la taille de Roxanne, leurs visages étaient face à face, et leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ça leur était malheureusement arrivé souvent dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

-Dors maintenant, exigea Lorcan en lui posant un baiser sur le nez, et en fermant les yeux, se préparant à se rendormir.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota Roxanne.

Mais il s'était déjà endormi.

*

Le lendemain matin, Yann et Sébastien eurent la surprise de trouver Roxanne et Lorcan sur le matelas, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Alors que dans l'autre chambre, Léna et Caem ne se posèrent pas plus de questions, et profitèrent de ce temps de répit pour se redécouvrir.

*

Quatre jours plus tard.

-Bon, c'est fini.

Sébastien prit dans ses bras la Weasley, qui sentait ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. C'était l'heure de se dire au revoir, le Portoloin de garçons partant dans cinq minutes, direction Paris pour les deux sorciers français, et dans dix minutes, direction Londres pour les deux sorciers anglais.

-T'inquiètes pas ma belle, on se reverra. Dès que tu viens à Paris, tu viens chez moi.

Yann s'approcha, un sourire accroché au visage.

-Ou chez moi. Et quand on viendra à Londres, on viendra squatter chez toi. Tu vas vite regretter de nous avoir connu.

Bien sûr, cette phrase dérida un peu Roxanne, qui éclata en sanglots, et qui s'empara du col de Yann pour le rapprocher pour un petit câlin à trois. Oh oui, _she'll miss them._ Léna, la capricieuse Léna, leur ordonna d'une voix émue de se séparer avant de se jeter dans la mêlée pour participer au câlin.

-Vous allez terriblement me manquer, tous, précisa Roxanne en souriant à Caem, et à Lorcan. Ce sera dans cinq minutes vos embrassades, _mens._

Les deux londoniens sourirent et s'avancèrent quand même pour donner une franche accolade à leurs deux amis, qu'ils espéraient revoir très bientôt. Les Moldus avaient inventé un train traversant en une heure ou plus les kilomètres entre l'Angleterre et la France. Ils pourraient essayer de prendre un jour ce train, le Service des Portoloins pouvant être souvent trop occupé.

Trois minutes et demi plus tard, Yann et Sébastien étaient partis, laissant Lorcan et Caem seuls avec les deux jeunes femmes qui sourirent chacune faiblement. Léna se réfugia dans les bras de Caem et ils profitèrent de leurs derniers moments ensemble. Bien sûr, ils allaient se revoir quand Léna rentrerait en Angleterre dans cinq jours, et continueraient leur histoire sous la brume londonienne.

Roxanne se tourna vers Lorcan avec un sourire gêné, et celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, son sourire illuminant son visage, mais une étincelle de regret dans le fond de ses prunelles orage.

-Tu vas me manquer mon chou.

-Toi aussi, Lorcan. Toi aussi.

-J'aimerais que tu prennes ceci, dit Lorcan en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

La jeune femme le prit, étonnée, et le déplia lentement avant de sourire sincèrement. Sur ce parchemin, était noté l'adresse de Lorcan à Londres.

-Promets-moi que tu m'écriras et qu'on se reverra vite.

Un silence passa.

-Promis Scamander.

-Sortez pas trop quand on sera pas là.

-Je serais trop occupée à consoler Léna, qui va déprimer de ne pas être avec Caem, ironisa Roxanne en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans cette situation. Autant elle avait envie de l'embrasser, et de se serrer contre lui. Autant elle avait hâte qu'il parte, et qu'il ne la regarde plus de cette manière. Un regard qui promettait mille et une choses.

-Je t'aime bien mon chou. Beaucoup.

« Son chou » rougit un peu, et lui adressa un sourire beaucoup plus rayonnant que les précédents. Un sourire d'oreille à oreille. Non, pire en fait. C'était attendrissant de voir comment Lorcan essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Lorcan.

-Promets-moi qu'on se reverra. Dès ton arrivée à Londres.

-Tu sais...Je suis horriblement demandée, répliqua Roxanne, un sourire dans la voix.

Lorcan eut un léger rire. Il ne restait qu'une minute et demi avant de partir rejoindre sa ville natale, il se devait de faire vite. Attrapant d'un coup sec la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de lui rapidement, il lui donna un long baiser brûlant qui rendit les jambes de Roxanne molles.

Elle n'eut le temps que de voir un sourire sur le visage du blond, qui la lâchait, et le voir articuler les mots : « _Write to me._ » avant de le voir disparaître avec Caem Zabini.

-Ils sont partis, commenta Léna d'une voix éteinte.

Roxanne, elle, eut un sourire.

-Oui, ils sont partis. Mais dans cinq jours, tu pourras faire toutes les papouilles que tu veux à ton copain, et moi..

-Toi..?

-Je vais enfin avoir un copain. Un vrai de vrai, déclara Roxanne, en serrant le morceau de parchemin dans sa main.

Roxanne Lou Weasley pouvait se déclarer amoureuse, et savait qu'avant six mois, elle aurait écrit un nouveau roman. Elle avait des tas de choses à mettre à l'écrit. Choses ? Non, sentiments.

C'était sûrement les plus belles vacances de sa vie, et justement, le destin lui en promettait bien d'autres. C'était pas beau, ça ?

* * *

**TADAM** . Oui c'est de la folie, je n'ai **JAMAIS** écrit autant. De la folie pure et simple. :D **PLUS DE 12 000 MOTS, **. AHAH. :D

Roxanne est décidément un personnage que j'adore. C'est vrai, je lui ai donné une personnalité , une histoire, que JKR n'avait pas donnée. Mais imaginer tout ça, donner consistance à ce personnage, honnêtement j'ai adoré. J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous. x) C'était mon portrait d'une Weasley, fille de Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson. Franchement, donnez moi vos avis ! J'en ai bien besoin , je suis dans le flou total, vu que je n'ai lu aucune fiction sur elle. Bref, c'est le flou quoi. Idem pour Lorcan. x)

Pourquoi Roxanne ? Parce qu'elle est métissée.

Pourquoi l'île de la Réunion ? Parce que c'est l'île du métissage , et mon île accessoirement, aha.

Pourquoi Lorcan ? Parce que je l'imagine beaucoup avec elle, avec le caractère que j'avais commencé, à peine, à exploiter dans le premier OS.

Désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Petite lionne, ou Serre-moi jusqu'à étouffer de toi, mes deux fictions principales en ce moment. Elles arriveront, je ne sais quand, mais elles arriveront. x) Petite Lionne peut être avant ma rentrée qui est jeudi, ou peut-être pas. Si j'ai le temps entre deux révisions, et surtout, surtout, si mon inspiration et mon envie d'écrire la suite revient ! -_-'

Gros bisous à vous !

Valouw.

PS : **REVIEWS** ? :D

PS 2: Pour imaginer un peu la coiffure et les yeux de Roxanne : Noemie Lenoir. Quoiqu'on peut même imaginer Roxanne un peu comme ça, même si je l'imaginais pas vraiment avec ce visage trop parfait. Pour le petit blablatage, j'avais vu une publicité l'Oréal, où y'avait exactement la fille que j'imaginais pour Roxanne, sauf les yeux qui étaient marrons. Seulement je ne la trouve pas sur internet, donc.. x) Et pour Lorcan, je pensais à Charlie Hunnam, en jeune, vous pouvez trouver de belles photos sur google. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tranches de vie:** **Les maraudeurs ..oh mon cœur !**

On vous a toujours présenté les Maraudeurs comme des dieux vivants. Drôles, beaux, intelligents, adulés de tout Poudlard, Serpentards non compris.

Sirius Black, un Sang-Pur rebelle, devant atterrir à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor, poursuivi par des hordes de filles en furie, très intelligent, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, mais si..argh sexy avec son corps d'Apollon, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs pour un homme.

James Potter, brun à lunettes, excellent Attrapeur, aussi imbu de lui-même que Black, cheveux toujours ébouriffés, incoiffables quoi avec des yeux couleur chocolat. Intelligent. Bref, un mec parfait quoi.

Remus Lupin, atteint d'un petit problème de fourrure. Cheveux d'un châtain clair, le visage calme, des yeux couleur miel. Un modèle de douceur et de prévenance, intelligent, qui voit tout et entend tout.

Peter Pettigrow, un petit blondinet au visage enfantin, ressemblant un peu à un rat, mais ça lui donnait un air mignon. Il est un peu lourdaud et suit les trois autres Maraudeurs comme leur ombre.

C'est faux. Tout ça est un tissus de mensonges.

Commençons par Sirius. Il est infréquentable en réalité. Trop sûr de lui, trop imbu de lui-même. Trop confiant, trop beau. Trop méprisant envers les Serpentards, beaucoup trop. Trop farceur. Trop emmerdeur. Trop tout quoi. Même si des fois il est gentil, et encore juste envers ses amis.

Puis James. Terrible, ce mec est terrible. Ça m'étonne encore que Evans n'ait pas sautée du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, ou d'un pont quelconque. Il crie son amour pour elle, mais sort à côté avec des petites connes. Et ça se dit amoureux, su-per. Et son trip avec le vif d'or..J'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois que je vois ça.

Lupin, passons à Lupin. Ce mec a -en apparence- tout pour lui. Mais il prend autant part aux blagues de ses amis, qui sont plus que douteuses. Il ne profite pas de leur popularité pour attirer les filles, c'est tout à son honneur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est blanc comme neige. Remus cache un secret, un gros et vilain secret, je le sens.

Ah, et Pettigrow. Peter est un déchet. Un rat, un hypocrite sans vergogne. Il profite allègrement de la popularité que lui confère son groupe. Autant pour les filles, que pour le respect que les autres lui accordent. Bref, toute sa misérable vie est basée sur ça. Cette popularité imméritée.

C'est pour ça que je les déteste. Les filles se traînent à leurs pieds, leurs grands pieds, et les garçons les envient, les jalousent, les adulent.

Sauf quelques rescapés. Enfin, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit, nous sommes nombreux à ne pas apprécier les Maraudeurs, en ne comptant pas la maison de Salazar.

Personnellement, je suis à Poufsouffle, la maison des loyaux et des fidèles, celle d'Helga. Et je n'en ai pas honte, au contraire. La rumeur populaire est de dire que lorsque l'on tombe à Poufsouffle, on est bête, etc. Des gros cons quoi. C'est tout le contraire.

Nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligents que les Serdaigles, vrai. Nous ne sommes pas aussi courageux que les Gryffondors, vrai. Nous ne sommes pas aussi rusés que les Serpentards, vrai.

Mais nous sommes loyaux, notre maison symbolise le calme et la tranquillité. Et nous ne manquons ni d'intelligence, ni de courage, et non plus de ruse. Il ne faut pas croire. Nous sommes juste des Poufsouffles parce que nos caractéristiques principales sont représentatives de notre maison.

Il faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non mais. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire cette expression moldue, mais je pense qu'elle est totalement appropriée, non ?

Je m'appelle Joan Riley. Je compte seize années derrière moi, dont six ans passés à Poufsouffle. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les Maraudeurs, et ma matière préférée est la Métamorphose. J'ai des cheveux blonds bouclés, un peu ternes, auxquels je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Des yeux bruns, d'un banal affligeant -sauf pour moi-, et un physique passant inaperçu. Y'a des garçons qui aiment, et y'en a qui aiment pas. Je m'en fous, en fait. Je ne suis pas une petite conne naïve, perdue dans des rêves de prince charmant.

J'aime bien ma vie, et je pense travailler en Nouvelle-Zélande, dans une section spéciale Métamorphose dans leur Ministère de la Magie. J'ai les capacités, et j'ai le fric qu'il faut pour m'installer là-bas sans vraiment de problèmes majeurs.

Soudain, je manque de me faire bousculer par une masse plus grande que moi, et plus imposante. Fusillant du regard l'importun, je remarque qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, je lève les yeux au ciel et m'en vais sans rien lâcher de plus qu'un « Imbécile » inaudible.

Ah, cet homme. Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir. Sûrement Auror avec son pote Potter. Tous les deux à enchaîner des vies de folie, et puis quand ils seront lassés, se caser avec la fille qui aurait conquiers leurs deux cœurs. Pour Potter, je penche pour Evans -même si celle-ci a l'air de le considérer plus comme un Troll que comme un être humain-, et pour Black, hum ..aucune idée. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait supporter la personne de Black plus de deux mois.

Ce serait intéressant de les voir dans dix ans. Très intéressant.

P'têtre qu'ils seront déjà morts. P'têtre pas.

On verra. Advienne que pourra. (Ce proverbe aussi est bien placé non ?)

* * *

Un petit OS de rien du tout, qui m'est venu sur les Maraudeurs, même si j'avais dit que ce recueil serait sur la nouvelle génération. Enfin au début, je voulais faire plus long, et sortir de tous les gros clichés que l'on voit dans les fictions sur eux. Mais après avoir commencé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je stoppe, et que je fasse ça d'un point de vue d'une autre personne. Fille, de préférence. Une Poufsouffle m'a paru idéale, vu qu'en plus je n'aime pas qu'on dénigre les Poufsouffles. Ils ne sont pas ce que tout le monde croit. Ça m'énerve quand je vois que toutes les Poufsouffles sont des connes, etc.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Il n'y aucune intrigue, j'en suis bien consciente. Et puis j'aime ma Joan Riley, même si on la voit pas beaucoup là. J'ai l'image exacte dans ma tête de cette élève, haha. Et peut-être que je reprendrai son personnage, qui sait ?

Pour le prochain OS, ce sera sur Fred II Weasley, le frère de Roxanne. C'est presque fini. Presque, presque. En fait, il est fini. Je le posterais mercredi, ou le week-end prochain.

Ça serait sympa de recevoir des reviews par exemple de ceux qui mettent en alerte, qui lisent, et partent comme des voleurs, sans un petit mot. :( Merci de penser à l'auteur-amateur. ;)

Merci à DameLicorne et à Nikita Lann !

A très bientôt,

Valouw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tranches de vie : Mon meilleur ami.**

Enchanté, je m'appelle Caitlin. Caitlin Ann Donovan. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous interpelle comme ça ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai un énorme problème. Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Banal, me direz-vous. Penserez-vous la même chose quand je vais vous dire que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis mes douze ans, et que je fête mes vingt-trois ans ce soir ? Désespérant, n'est-ce pas, et ce n'est pas tout. Le pire, c'est que j'habite en colocation -forcée- avec lui depuis trois semaines. Tout ça parce que Môsieur a perdu son appartement. Quelle chance j'ai, je sais.

En fait, c'est ce que pensent toutes les filles célibataires de mon immeuble, qu'elles soient à l'âge de la retraite ou non. Croyez-moi, j'ai du mal à supporter leurs sous-entendus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai enguirlandé un peu violemment une gamine de seize ans qui me demandait si on faisait dans les plans à trois. Et j'ai bien entendu dévoilé cette information cruciale : je ne sortais pas avec lui. Pour mon plus grand malheur, vous l'aurez compris.

Je déteste aussi les regards condescendants de sa cousine Rose Weasley, que je croise quasiment tous les jours au Ministère, même si je ne travaille pas au même département qu'elle. Elle est trop intelligente, à mon avis. Vous avez deviné de quel Weasley je vous parle ? Non ? C'est évident quand même..Non ? Non c'est vrai, ils sont tellement nombreux.

Déjà, il a des cheveux très très bouclés dont la couleur oscille entre le noir et l'auburn. Vous voyez un peu le genre ? Toujours pas deviné ? Bon je continue alors. D'immenses yeux couleur chocolat. Toujours pas ? Quoi ? _James Sirius Potter _? Jamais de la vie. Lui, c'est un peu mon frère de cœur, mon autre meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'agit. Non, non. Encore un indice alors. Il a une peau couleur caramel, dans laquelle j'adorerais croquer. Vous avez quand même une petite idée là ? Non, en fait, ne dites rien, je continue un peu à le décrire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher adorer rêvasser à propos de lui. Il est diablement bien construit, côté physique. Non, il n'est pas beau, mais il a un putain de charisme, une sorte de charme, que fait l'alliance de ses traits, qui les fait tomber toutes. Un humour à en tomber, et une imagination stupéfiante, surtout en ce qui concerne les farces. Il tient ça de son père, d'après ce que je sais. Oui, oui, c'est Fred Weasley. Fred II Weasley plus exactement.

Je dois vraiment avoir un faible pour cette famille. J'ai passé mon adolescence toujours fourrée avec James et Fred. J'adore leur cousine Lucy, et la petite sœur de James aussi, Lily Jolie. Les parents de Fred sont adorables, enfin autant qu'on peut qualifier Georges Weasley d'adorable, et Angelina est tellement si simple. Je m'entends à merveille avec elle, d'ailleurs. Et je crois qu'elle a deviné, sans pour autant m'en parler, mes sentiments concernant son fils. Mais qu'importe, le mal est fait. Puis ses oncles et ses tantes sont tellement merveilleux. J'ai un faible aussi pour Ginny Potter, ayant le même caractère qu'elle, et ayant grandi au beau milieu d'une meute de garçons, autant dans ma famille qu'à Poudlard. Je suis sa meilleure amie, et rien d'autre. Celle toujours prête à fêter, à aller dans les pubs avec lui et James -que voulez-vous, on est irlandaise ou on ne l'est pas-, à acheter ses caleçons aussi, à préparer des farces avec lui -Dieu que ce temps est loin. Pourdlard est vraiment trop loin de mon existence actuelle.- et à lui préparer à manger avec mes maigres connaissances culinaires quand il n'a pas fait de courses et qu'il n'a rien chez lui. Bien sûr, vu que là il n'a plus de chez lui, je fais ça tous les jours.

-Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait'.

Ça, c'est Fred. Dans mon salon. En train de brailler sûrement pour que je me dépêche. Oui Môsieur a eu l'idée brillante de fêter mon anniversaire comme il se doit. On est samedi soir. Il fait froid, on est en plein Septembre. J'ai vingt et un ans, toutes mes dents, et je suis célibataire. Alors il s'est dit, pourquoi ne pas sortir ? Des fois, je me demande si il n'est pas bouché. J'avais prévu depuis bien _longtemps_ de sortir. Rien qu'avec Alice. Mais non, je vais devoir me coltiner Fred, James, l'équipe de James au grand complet (pas que je les aime pas, mais des fois ils sont _lourds_. Mais très bien foutus, aha.), et Lucy aussi vient s'incruster (mais je l'adore quand même). Franchement, ça promet.

-Cait', dépêche-toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent tous déjà depuis une demi-heure.

Je le laisse ronchonner sans protester. Je n'en ai strictement rien à branler, je suis enfermée dans ma chambre en train d'essayer de me préparer. Me campant devant mon armoire, je fronce les sourcils. Pour mes vingt-trois ans, je sens que je vais porter un jean. Après tout, c'est pas un âge qui compte tellement que ça. Si ? Non. Attrapant des collants noirs, un jean en denim qui me serre un peu (c'est quand même confortable, je vous rassure), un marcel, un col roulé blanc et ma veste en cuir brun fétiche, je les enfile en vitesse et chausse à mes petits pieds taille 36, des chaussettes grises et des low boots noirs. Laissant mes cheveux noirs bouclés détachés sur mes épaules (à la mode Chubaca -non je plaisante, ça c'était quand j'étais une adolescente, maintenant j'ai découvert les shampoings lissants haha-, je me mets un trait d'eye-liner sous mes yeux banalement verts (hé oui, ils ont beau être verts, ils sont banals, on les remarque jamais !), et une touche de mascara. Je laisse mes lèvres nues, détestant y mettre quelque chose sauf dans les cas extrêmes.

Trouvant mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre acceptable -on s'assume ou on s'assume pas, moi personnellement je m'assume même si je suis pas terrible-, j'attrape un sac à main en cuir noir de bonne qualité où je fourre ma baguette magique, mon porte-feuille, et mon portable. Bon d'accord, je suis à moitié moldue, et ma mère -moldue- m'avait offert cet ustensile pour qu'elle puisse me joindre n'importe quand, n'importe où. Ce que je trouvais tout à fait possible avec un hibou, sauf que je ne prenais évidemment pas en compte le fait que mon père adore embêter ma mère en lui refusant des tas de choses à usage sorcier.

-J'arrive Fred, soupirai-je en ouvrant ma porte.

-Enfin, entendis-je répliquer du fond du canapé.

Jetant un coup d'œil amusé à l'énergumène dans mon canapé, je souris. Et mon cœur battit plus fort. Il était splendide dans son simple jean, son tee-shirt blanc recouvert d'un pull en V bleu marine, et d'un manteau noir. Si vous l'aviez vu, vous auriez bavé. Il avait un air exotique, avec sa peau mate. Mais on sentait en lui toute la prestance d'un Anglais. C'était un contraste vraiment saisissant.

-T'es parfaitement baisable ce soir, Caitlin.

-Mh. Toi aussi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Typique de Fred. J'ai peut-être oublié de vous préciser : Fred profite évidemment de son charme auprès des femmes, et sa grande passion après le magasin familial est le sexe, et le beau aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai eu d'ailleurs la désagréable surprise de voir Fred nu comme un ver, une fille magnifique, blonde -je hais les blondes depuis ce jour funeste, même si Alice est blonde, Alice est l'exception- blottie contre lui. Dans MON lit. J'avais dû partir pour le boulot pendant deux jours à Paris peu après qu'il ait emménagé chez moi, et je suis revenue le dimanche matin, exténuée, voulant prendre un repos bien mérité dans mon cher lit. J'en ai pleuré, je vous jure. Bien sûr, Fred n'a rien compris, a congédié un peu brutalement la blonde, et a appelé Alice avant de déserter chez James pour la journée. On en a jamais reparlé, il a cru naïvement que c'était une simple crise de larmes au fait qu'ils soient dans _mon_ lit et non qu'il soit _lui _avec une autre dans mon lit. Pour soi-disant se faire pardonner, il était venu dormir avec moi les deux nuits suivantes.

J'aime bien dormir avec lui. Il est confortable et je ne dors jamais aussi bien que les autres nuits, avec lui.

-Allez, dehors Donovan.

-Vous d'abord Weasley.

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous quittâmes l'appartement.

*

Ma meilleure amie nous attendait quelques mètres plus loin, dans le froid, avec à ses côtés James Sirius Potter, Vladimir Hudrisko, David Finnigan, Lucy Weasley, Mike Dunn, Pete Dorshers, Gary Ockman et Samuel Sanders. James était l'attrapeur de l'équipe, _bien évidemment._ Vladimir, Pete et Samuel étaient les poursuiveurs. Mike et Gary les batteurs, et David le gardien. Si c'est pas beau ça d'avoir une équipe de Quidditch, attendez celle d'Angleterre tout de même, avec vous pour votre vingt-troisième anniversaire. Et encore, les remplaçants n'étaient pas là.

Je suis exceptionnelle, je sais. Oui, je souffre d'un léger égocentrisme. Mais je me soigne, ne vous en faites pas. C'est la faute de James et Fred, en fait. J'ai été leur reine pendant des années, et forcément, ça donne un coup de fouet à l'égo d'être aussi importante pour deux garçons tels qu'eux. Maintenant j'ai du mal à m'en défaire, mais comme je vous disais, je me soigne. Un peu.

Alice était rayonnante dans sa robe débardeur brodée de sequins, couleur grise, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, où elle avait enfilé par-dessus un trench de couleur beige, le tout accompagné de collants que je devinais couleur chair, et des bottes marrons un peu hautes avec un minuscule talon. Alice Londubat, une icône de la mode sorcière. Non non, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, elle n'a pas soixante-dix ans et n'est pas la mère du Professeur Londubat, mais bien sa fille. Une jolie blonde, pimpante, aux yeux couleur caramel. J'ai toujours adoré ses yeux, et ses cheveux hyper raides, dont je suis jalouse. C'est bien ma meilleure amie, mais des fois j'ai envie de l'étriper sur place, tellement elle dégage cette sorte d'aura de douceur mélangée à de la vitalité. Sinon elle est très maladroite. Vraiment _très _maladroite. D'ailleurs, la présence de Pete devait bien la troubler.

Niark. Elle a beau être un top model très connu autant côté sorcier que moldu, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme douée de sentiments. Et toc !

-Joyeux anniversaire Caitlin, me glisse à l'oreille Alice en venant m'enlacer et en me tendant un paquet très gros.

J'adore ma meilleure amie. A coup sûr, ce sont des nouveaux vêtements qui ne sont pas encore sortis en magasins. Gah.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Calamité, renchérit James en m'enlaçant à son tour.

Un par un, j'eus droit à des accolades sympathiques, des sourires, des paquets, des mains affectueuses dans mes boucles, et une main -trop- affectueuse de Samuel un peu plus bas que mon dos. Mais ça j'avais l'habitude. C'était un jeu pour nous. Aha, quels genres de jeux avons-nous tous les deux ? Oh, juste un petit flirt sympathique, avec des points sur les i : on est amis, on s'envoie pas en l'air.

-Vous savez que je vous aime, vous ? Dis-je avec un immense sourire, les bras chargés de paquets.

-Ouiiiiii, on saiiiiiiiit, se moqua Gary, en m'aidant néanmoins à ranger mes paquets dans mon sac.

Hé oui, on n'est pas des sorciers pour rien. Mon sac peut contenir des tas de trucs, et rester léger comme une plume. Ah la magie..

Il vous faut une petite description des hommes qui m'accompagnent ? Et de Lucy aussi ? Bouarf, faisons vite alors que vous ayez une petite vision de la scène.

James c'est un Potter. Y'a pas de doute là-dessus, j'ai vu son père. Et qui l'a pas vu d'ailleurs ? LE grand Harry Potter. Cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés, yeux marrons, habillé toujours, je dis bien toujours, d'une manière sexy et négligée à la fois. Mieux que lui, y'a pas. Sauf Fred, mais Fred ça ne compte pas. Défauts de James, parce que oui oui même un spécimen pareil a des défauts : trop arrogant. C'est in-sup-por-ta-ble.

Vladimir, c'est le russe de la bande. Il roule les r d'une manière si..bref. Il est vraiment le russe typique niveau physique. Visage un peu carré, super viril. Cheveux bruns. Des yeux bleus magnifiques. On dirait presque de la glace. Si si j'vous jure. C'est le plus âgé de la bande du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, mais il a une petite touche de naïveté mélangée à de la puérilité et de la niaiserie parfois, c'est vraiment trop chou.

David est grand. Très grand. TRES TRES grand. 1M96, quelque chose dans le genre et il a vingt-cinq ans. Alors que les autres gus, ils font dans les 1m85, 1m90, non lui c'est 1m96. Je me sens naine à côté de lui du haut de mon un mètre soixante-trois. Vraiment naine. Sinon, c'est le type banal par excellence. Cheveux bruns coupés ras, yeux bruns, physique acceptable, peau un peu mate avec sa mère qui est indienne. En tout cas, pour sûr, les souaffles ne passent pas souvent quand il joue.

Pete c'est un pur écossais. Comme je les aime ! Il a les cheveux d'un roux foncé, des yeux un peu de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et des taches de rousseurs sur les joues (pas sur toute la joue hein sinon c'est pas beau) et le nez, c'est trop beau. Et en plus de ça, il est bien foutu, et il s'habille bien. ET il va très bien avec Alice, de mon humble point de vue. Oui, ses deux-là se tournent autour depuis perpette et c'en est trop drôle. Petit détail inutile : il a eu vingt-quatre ans le mois dernier. Et il est des fois très trèèèèès lourd.

Mike, ah Mike. On dirait un jeune bûcheron de vingt-cinq ans. Cheveux blonds foncés, yeux verts. Il a une carrure formidable, musclé et tout. Pas que les mecs musclés soient mon dada, mais lui c'est..wouah. Pas pour rien qu'il ait un talent pour se servir de ses muscles et renvoyer les Cognards à l'autre bout du terrain. Gary c'est pareil. Quand je les ai vus pour la première fois, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient frères, tellement ils se ressemblaient. Sauf que Gary a les cheveux d'un brun très foncé, couleur chêne. Pour couronner le tout, ils sont nés la même année, et le même mois, mais avec quinze jours de différence. Si c'est pas une coïncidence ça ! Sauf qu'un est d'origine française, et l'autre est un de mes compatriotes ! Sinon, niveau cerveau, ça brille pas, mais ça se débrouille un minimum. Personne n'est parfait, malheureusement.

Samuel, c'est Samuel. Il ressemble à un gay, mais n'en est pas un. C'est difficile à expliquer. Il est mince, il a des jambes que j'envie mortellement, un torse complétement imberbe -oui oui j'ai déjà vu et j'assume- et il a cette couleur de cheveux assez spéciale. On dirait un blond décoloré, enfin on dirait qu'il a fait une teinture, mais c'est un vrai blond. Si blond qu'on dirait que ses cheveux sont blancs. Ah la vieillesse à vingt-quatre ans, aha. 'fin vous voyez quoi, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Il est sexe dans son genre..Mais bon, il a une technique de drague affreuse, il se croit ir-ré-si-sti-ble. Peuh.

Et voilà pour ma bande de ce soir. Ah oui, j'oubliais Lucy. Lucy, c'est une Weasley et ..ça ne se voit pas. Elle a des cheveux bruns lisses, qu'elle coupe toujours très court. Des yeux d'un vert clair qui me fait penser à la couleur des plantes toutes vertes là. Puis elle est toute blanche et toute plate. Contrairement aux autres filles Weasley qui ont toutes quand même pas mal de poitrine, et un joli fessier. Non Lucy, elle doit faire un petit A, et une taille 34, même à vingt-et-un an. Frêle comme tout, elle déborde d'énergie. Un vrai garçon manqué avec une très très grande gueule. Et ce soir, elle porte un débardeur blanc avec des écritures américaines de couleur rouge et noir, une chemise de bûcheron à carreaux rouges, noirs, gris et blancs, une courte veste noire, un jean qui paraît un peu grand pour elle, retroussé d'au moins 10 centimètres, et des Converses noires. Ça, c'est mon petit Lu.

-Caitlin, un Irish Coffee ça te dit ?

Quelqu'un a parlé d'Irish Coffee ? Ah Mike, je t'aime ! T'es pas un irlandais pour rien, toi. Je crois que mon grand sourire suffit comme réponse. On a pris l'habitude les uns des autres, et maintenant on sait à peu près quelles sont les réactions propres à chacun. Tous ensemble, trottinant jusqu'au pub sorcier le plus proche, on parlote un peu comme des adolescents. Enfin en beaucoup plus matures, _évidemment._

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille, et me porte dans ses bras comme une princesse, en moins glamour. Fred évidemment. Je rouspète un peu pour la forme, sous les éclats de rires du groupe, mais je profite de la balade. C'est agréable de se faire porter. Surtout par Fred. Et j'en profite, c'est mon anniversaire, et il ne fera pas ça tous les jours. Quel dommage.

Et là je sens que la soirée va bien se passer. Même très bien.

Ah oui un détail : je suis tellement moi-même avec Fred que personne n'a jamais remarqué que je crève d'amour pour lui. SAUF sa mère et Rose. Ah oui peut-être Sebastian. Sebastian c'est mon frère, enfin un de mes frères. Et il est -trop- observateur. BEAUCOUP TROP.

-Souris, ma Caitlin.

Le souffle de Fred vient de me taquiner l'oreille. Oh. Merlin. J'adore sa voix. J'adore son souffle chaud. J'adore regarder les étincelles dans ces yeux. On dirait que des centaines de paillettes y ont élu domicile. J'adore son sourire. J'adore sa bouche. J'adore ses cheveux. J'adore sa peau. J'adore ses bras. J'adore ses jambes. J'adore son torse. J'adore ses pieds. J'adore ses mains. J'adore son..hem.

Je l'adore, lui tout entier.

*

Je suis complétement faite. Il n'y pas eu qu'un seul Irish Coffee. Ni que des Irish Coffee. Je crois qu'on a dévalisé tout le stock du pub, sans déconner. Avec un Russe qui tient TROP la Vodka Feu Follet, et deux autres qui grâce à leur carrure de Hugh Jackman ingurgitent autant d'alcool qu'ils veulent, et les autres qui se débrouillent quand même pas mal, c'était couru d'avance. Lucy, elle doit avoir ça dans ses gênes, elle tient à mort, et elle est pire qu'un leprechaun trop malicieux. Alice, elle, au bout de quelques verres de Vodka Feu Follet, elle était déjà bourrée, et a fait une striptease sur notre table, avant que Pete ne l'arrête quand elle allait enlever son soutien-gorge. Mal lui en prit. Elle l'attaqua comme une sauvage, et là si j'en crois ma vue un peu floue, ils sont en train de s'embrasser et de se rouler des pelles dans le fauteuil du pub où on était au début.

Moi je sais que je tiens une queue de billard dans ma main, et que je suis en train de jouer contre James, Fred et Vladimir. On est bourrés, et on joue au billard. Franchement, j'aimerais bien savoir si on a rentré une boule depuis le début du jeu ? Ah si, en fait. On doit être doués.

Fred m'attrape par la taille et me sert contre lui, le nez dans mes cheveux. Gah.

-J'yeux Ann'versaire Ann, murmure-t-il.

Il m'appelle toujours Ann quand il est fait. Là, il doit être mort.

Et hop, James et Vladimir se sont avancés pour un câlin à plusieurs. Ils veulent m'étouffer ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à essayer de ne pas vomir, alors si ils se mettent à me serrer comme ça..Non en fait, j'aime bien ces moments-là.

-Je suis trrrrrrop heurrrreux de vous avoirrrr rrrencontrrrés, hurle Vladimir, avec sa voix si..hem.

Si on l'engueule pas parce qu'il hurle dans nos oreilles, c'est parce qu'on est bourrés ET émus. Oui, c'est juste pour ça que James fond en larmes dans les bras de Vlad'. Et moi comme une débile, je me mets aussi à avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

*

Je crois que je n'aurais passé un meilleur anniversaire pour mes vingt-trois ans que celui-ci. Ils ont tous atterris chez moi, tant pis. Moi je suis dans mon lit, peinarde, les bras de Fred autour de moi, mon dos appuyé contre son torse et David est allongé près de moi, la bouche grande ouverte, déjà en train de ronfler. Alice est dans le lit de Fred avec Pete, et Mike, qui dort comme un bienheureux j'en suis sûre. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, je doute. Gary a échoué par terre sur le tapis. Moelleux, j'espère pour lui. Quant à Vladimir et Lucy, ils se partagent le canapé, dans une position assez bizarre. Lucy est pelotonnée sur le coin du canapé, ses jambes sur l'épaule de Vladimir, et ce dernier, eh ben ce dernier, prend toute la place restante. Et James..James, qui a encore heureux toujours été très bon en Métamorphose, a transformé une de mes chaises en un lit de camp assez précaire. Oui, il l'a fait étant bourré. Il est fort le Potter. Sauf que Samuel a décidé de tenter aussi un sort, et a transformé mon lampadaire en un berceau. Berceau qui pouvait l'accueillir, certes, mais un berceau quand même. Il était lui aussi très alcoolisé.

En fait, on était tous très beaucoup énormément alcoolisés. C'est beau d'avoir vingt-trois ans. Je vous jure. Passez un anniversaire comme celui-ci et vous pouvez être sûrs que malgré les quelques trous de mémoires, vous aurez cette sensation étrange de félicité et de bonheur.

Grisante.

*

Je me suis réveillée avec un mal de tête énorme. Me dégageant prestement de l'étreinte de Fred et sautant par-dessus David, je me retrouvai en-dehors de mon lit, un peu chancelante, mes cheveux en bataille, pieds nus. Me débarrassant de mon jean dans lequel j'étouffais et de mon col roulé, j'enfilai un immense tee-shirt de Fred qui traînait sur une chaise de ma chambre, mis des chaussettes chaudes, et un gros pull , et partis dans ma cuisine voir les dégâts qui y avaient été commis. Lucy était réveillée, ainsi que Vladimir, Mike et James.

Lucy avait une tête à faire peur. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, ses yeux bordés de cernes qui tranchaient avec sa peau pâle, et ses vêtements étaient tout froissés. Apparemment, elle avait enlevé son jean, et déambulait dans ses grandes chaussettes en laine et en petite culotte dans mon appartement, un gobelet de Potion contre la Gueule de bois sûrement dans les mains, essayant de retrouver son énergie habituelle, sans aucune gêne (Lucy n'est jamais gênée).

Vladimir avait la belle gueule du mec qui a fêté toute la nuit, et qui s'en remet toujours super rapidement. On est russes ou on ne l'est pas. D'ailleurs, il regardait d'un œil intéressé les jambes fines de Lucy. Alors que James avait les yeux pétillants, mais une gueule fatiguée. Mike, lui, était assis à la table de ma cuisine, un gobelet fumant lui aussi entre les mains. Et quant à Samuel, il était toujours dans son berceau, ce qui m'arracha un rire.

-Bonne humeur matinale Caitlin, commenta James, en prenant une gorgée de sa potion.

-Samuel. Drôle. Berceau. Chou. Bébé.

Je détestais faire de longues phrases dès le matin, quand j'avais fêté toute la soirée. J'avais envie de dire avec gaieté : « Regardez Samuel, il est vraiment trop drôle dans son berceau. C'est trop chou, on dirait un bébé. » , mais j'y arrivais jamais.

-Salut cousin, fit Lucy d'une voix rendue rauque par l'âpreté de la Potion.

Un grognement lui répondit. Tant que Fred Léopold Weasley n'avait pas bu une potion après une soirée arrosée, il était d'une humeur de chien. Dès qu'il avait avalé une gorgée du breuvage brûlant et âcre, il redevenait Fred. Mon Fred.

Ah oui autre petit détail _inutile_ : Fred a pris l'_adorable_ habitude de me dire bonjour par un baiser du bout des lèvres à partir de notre cinquième année. Juste un effleurement au coin des lèvres, ou sur mes lèvres carrément. Quand je vous dis qu'il me rend dingue de lui. A croire qu'il le fait exprès. Ses lèvres sont douces, tendres, chaudes. Et je pourrais encore vous donner une dizaine de qualificatifs. En tout cas, ça a rendu hystérique beaucoup de ses « copines » quand il me faisait ça. Elles ne comprenaient pas qui j'étais vraiment pour lui. Elles croyaient que j'allais le leur prendre. Elles accordaient beaucoup trop d'importance à ce baiser fraternel. Et elles finissaient toujours à la porte, et moi j'étais toujours avec lui. C'est bête, non ? Hahaaaa.

-On ne pourra pas dire que Caitlin n'a pas fêté dignement son anniversaire, commenta Fred, en s'affalant sur le canapé avec sa Potion.

-Je me serais débrouillée comme une chef avec Alice, répliquais-je avant d'assurer aux autres que j'étais quand même ravie qu'ils soient venus, etc.

Je veux juste ne jamais laisser le point à Fred.

-Vous auriez fait quoi ? Boire, danser, draguer. Ok, mais ça c'est plus une soirée entre filles qu'une soirée d'anniversaire. Quand on fête son départ dans une nouvelle année de sa vie, on le fait avec ses amis et sa famille, Caitlin.

Un point pour Fred. Gah, il m'énerve avec ce sourire supérieur.

Je boude, voilà. Oui, très adulte cette réaction, merci.

Et comme Fred me connaît par cœur avec James, il se lève de son canapé, vient se camper devant moi et se penche -oui je suis petite, je sais- avec un sourire malicieux. Sadique, va. Puis il m'attrape comme un poids plume, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Gah, je le déteste.

Pendant que je hurle à l'assassin -je suis très douée pour-, je l'entends rire avec les autres, et dire qu'il va me foutre dans la baignoire parce que je pue le fauve. Merci, sympa.

-Je te signale que tu as dormi contre moi. Tu m'as refilé TON odeur, répliquais-je.

Aha, un point pour moi. 1-1 Donovan-Weasley.

-On va donc prendre un bain tous les deux Donovan, riposte-t-il. Rien que tous les deux.

2-1 Weasley. Je perds ma répartie légendaire avec ce genre de phrase de sa part. Compréhensible non ?

*

Au lieu de profiter de ma baignoire avec lui, je me suis retrouvée toute mouillée dans ma chambre à l'aide d'un sortilège fourbe de Fred. David se fout bien de ma gueule, et quand je vais rouspéter avec Alice, je la trouve blottie contre Pete dans le lit qu'ils ont squatté. Pas blottie, blottie comme moi je le suis avec Fred de temps en temps. Mais genre blottie bien comme il faut.

Et là j'ai un grand sourire. J'ai envie de les réveiller à ma façon, mais ils ont l'air tellement tranquilles, en phase que je n'ose pas. Tant pis ! Je vais appeler James pour le faire à ma place. Après, j'aurais la conscience tranquille, aha.

*

-Il y en a du monde ici dis donc.

Je reconnais immédiatement cette voix où transparaît un sourire. Sebastian est là.

Guillerette, je sors de la douche, j'enfile vite fait bien fait un jean et un pull bleu en coll en V qui fait très bien office de tee-shirt, et des chaussettes. Oui je suis un peu frileuse et alors ?

-SEBASTIAN , hurlais-je en sautant dans ses bras forts.

Sebastian, c'est mon frère préféré, même si je les aime tous. Il a toujours été là pour moi, à me protéger des bêtises de mes autres frères. Il était le plus mature, et j'étais sa petite princesse. Oui, j'ai vingt-trois ans.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule surprise. Toute ma clique de frères étaient derrière Sebastian. Fursy, Bryan, Maël, Phelan et Owen. Mes six frères s'étaient déplacés d'Irlande, des États-Unis et de Bulgarie. Si ça c'est pas un rêve..

-La petite Caitlin a grandi, se moqua Phelan, en soufflant sur une des mèches de ses cheveux roux.

-Ça pour sûr, Caitlin est devenue une vrai femme, renchérit Maël, avec un clin d'œil pour moi.

Pour ça, je le frappe sur l'épaule, avec un sourire attendri.

Tout le monde est réveillé. Mike, Samuel, David, Vladimir, Gary, Pete, Alice, Lucy, James et Fred. Ils sont tous réunis dans mon salon. Il y a mes frères, les êtres que j'aime le plus au monde après Fred -ou même pareillement sauf que je n'ai pas envie de leur sauter dessus et d'arracher leurs vêtements-. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et un jour. J'ai un job que j'adore. Oui, au fait, je travaille dans le Département des Sports et des Jeux magiques en tant qu'organisatrice de rencontres. Subalterne peut-être de plusieurs personnes, mais je n'ai que vingt-trois ans après tout, et c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai un appartement que je partage avec l'homme que j'aime, mon meilleur ami. Je ne ressemble pas à une de ces vieilles filles avec un chat pour seule compagnie.

Hé vous savez quoi ? Je suis heureuse.

*

Je dois avouer. J'ai été gâtée cette année. Même si il me manque quelque chose d'important, je suis vraiment heureuse. Vraiment.

Concernant Fred, je suis une Gryffondor, et parole de lionne, ce gus sera à moi bientôt. Très bientôt.

*

Une semaine et demi plus tard.

-Cait', ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un.

-Peut-être parce que toi et James aviez toujours voulu foirer mes relations, prétextant que je n'étais rien qu'à vous, raillais-je à l'attention de Fred.

Cet imbécile enroulait autour de ses doigts une de mes mèches noires, et il semblait très concentré dessus, affalés comme nous l'étions tous les deux sur le canapé. Il sentait l'alcool.

-Tu regrettes ? Parce que si tu veux, on te laisse tranquille de ce côté-là.

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants. La réponse était évidente. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi Fred doutait là. Je venais de rentrer du boulot, on était en début de semaine, et lui nous faisait une petite déprime.

-Non Fred, je ne regrette rien, répondis-je d'une voix douce en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

Le plan « Séduire Fred » pouvait se mettre en route, aha !

-Mmh, murmura le noiraud. Pourquoi ?

Ses cheveux se teintaient de reflets roux au niveau de ses épaules quand ils bouclaient. Il était si beau. Non pas beau, enfin si. Je suis d'un compliqué, je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour moi, c'est le plus beau de tous. L'amour, sûrement.

-Parce qu'aucun mec n'arrive à votre cheville.

-Je sais, fanfaronna-t-il faiblement.

Mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'il déprimait, là ?! Normalement, quand il s'enfilait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu tout seul dans un appart' vide, c'est que quelque chose allait pas bien dans son petit monde. Et sur ce coup-là, j'aimerais bien être au courant de quoi il s'agit.

-Je dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Vous faites partie intégrants de mon univers, et sans vous, je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer. Et ça, tu vois, fait qu'aucun mec ne pourra vous remplacer, et si j'avais un choix à faire, ce serait évidemment vous que je choisirais.

ET LA. Là, je meurs. Il vient de m'embrasser. ALERTE ROUGE. Dans mon cerveau, s'affichait en grosses lettres rouges : « MAYDAY. MAYDAY. » C'est trop bon. J'vous jure, mais y'a un problème. Il est saoul et je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il fasse ça consciemment. En pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais quel baiser ! Enfin un vrai.

-Je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il en se séparant de moi, sa respiration hachée.

Je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas mieux. Je respire un peu trop bruyamment, et j'ai l'air de faire de l'apoplexie. Pour une surprise, c'était une putain de surprise. Même assise, je sens que mes jambes sont devenues du coton, que mon cœur a envie de s'échapper de ma poitrine et que mon corps crie « Encore, plus, plus ! ».

Son regard est baissé, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Il a l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Et je décide de réagir enfin, même si je suis pire que tourneboulée. J'ai adoré ce moment, j'en ai rêvé de ce baiser. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, car même si je veux Fred, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que lui me veuille -même si j'y ai travaillé depuis peu-.

-Depuis quand Fred Weasley baisse-t-il la tête ?

Cette phrase semble le faire réagir, et il relève la tête, ses yeux chocolat animés d'une lueur que je n'identifie pas.

-Depuis qu'il a réalisé qu'il est en fait fou de toi depuis des années.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je crois. Merlin, Dieu, ou n'importe quelle autorité supérieure qui existe en ce monde, merci. Merci, merci.

Je n'arrive pas à contenir un grand sourire.

-Tu ne te souviendras de rien, demain, Fred, répliquais-je en gardant une voix tendre.

-Si. Je me souviendrais de tout, riposta-t-il en attrapant ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui et m'embrassant une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche.

Je confirme tout ce que j'entendais sur ses baisers. Il embrasse comme un dieu. J'ai l'impression de voler, d'être en apesanteur, seul le contact de son corps et de ses lèvres, me rattachant à la réalité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, aussi en paix avec moi-même et ce qui m'entoure. Il me dévore, me croque, et moi je me dis : « Continue, ne t'arrête pas. Surtout pas. » Sa langue se mêle à la mienne, et franchement..je n'ai jamais rien connu de mieux.

-Hey, vous entendez pas la sonnette ou quoi ?

Stupeur. James avait transplané dans le salon en face de nous. Et Fred s'était détaché de moi avec une vitesse que je ne lui aurais jamais cru lorsqu'il avait un coup dans le nez. On se regardait tous, étonnés, gênés. Je déteste cette ambiance. Vraiment.

-Heu..Je suis désolé.

James, le pauvre. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de se peloter et de s'embrasser sur un canapé, et étaient à deux doigts de conclure. Le pauvre. Et c'est notre faute.

-Heu, je vais y aller, balbutie le fils Potter.

-Je viens avec toi, James, tranche Fred, sans un regard pour moi.

Et les deux transplanent devant moi, sans un au revoir. James m'avait lancé un regard interrogatif, et Fred ne m'avait même pas regardé. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. Ramenant mes jambes sous ma tête, je regarde mon tapis d'un air vide. Et je fonds en larmes, inexplicablement.

La plus mauvaise idée que j'ai eu de ma vie : tomber amoureuse de Fred II Léopold Weasley.

*

Fred n'est pas revenu hier soir à l'appartement. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et mes collègues m'ont fait la remarque. Évidemment, comment ne pas le remarquer quand des cernes s'étendent sous mes yeux, tranchant avec ma peau pâle ?

Je m'étends sur mon canapé, emmitouflée confortablement dans une énorme couette, prête à déprimer comme il le faut, sans appeler Alice à la rescousse, qui en fait est en Chine pour je ne sais quel défilé de mode. Attrapant ma tasse de café posée sur ma table basse dans mon salon, je grimace. La tasse était chaude.

Je déteste me brûler. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je déteste Frederick II Weasley. Maudit soit-il.

*

J'ai les yeux rouges, je sais. J'ai le nez rouge, je sais. J'ai des traces de sillons de larmes sur les joues, je sais. J'ai de la morve qui coule, je sais. Je tremble, je sais.

Je sais tout ça.

*

-Caitlin ?

James. Sa voix chaude apaise un peu ma respiration, mais elle est encore beaucoup trop rapide à son goût apparemment. Inquiet, il vient s'agenouiller devant moi, ses iris chocolat plongés dans les miens bleus. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et j'eus presque envie de farfouiller encore plus dedans. Mais je n'avais plus la force de faire un geste. Même pas un mini, quoi.

MAIS COMMENT JE PEUX ETRE DANS UN ETAT PAREIL, DITES MOI ?

Je suis pitoyable. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami par la faute de..Je ne sais pas à cause de qui ou de quoi. Je sais juste que je devrais être très heureuse car il m'aime aussi. Mais le fait est qu'il a pris la fuite, qu'il n'est pas resté, qu'il a agi plus en Serpentard qu'en Gryffondor. Donc non, je ne suis pas heureuse.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'interrogeai vraiment sur mes sentiments envers Fred à ce moment-ci. BIEN SUR, je jubilais. Il m'aimait. Il M'aimait quoi. MOI. MOI. MOI. « Depuis des années », je cite. Mais il est parti sans un mot. Et je me demande si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Je pense que j'aurais remarqué ce défaut depuis perpette avec toutes les razzias qu'on s'est fait depuis nos quinze ans.

-Caitlin, moi qui pensait te récupérer en un seul morceau.

Hé non poto. Pour être en un seul morceau, il me faut ce putain de Weasley.

-Fred est pire que toi, cela dit.

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit là ? Répète ! Répèèèèèèèète.

-Il déprime à mort. Il culpabilise, et n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il a été complètement idiot de te forcer comme ça. Qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte tes sentiments, persuadé que tu l'aimais aussi. Pour lui, ça coulait de source. Enfin tu connais Fred, il n'est pas très..doué.

Je me tais, je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

-C'est juste que disons..qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu le rendais fou depuis quelques jours..Il t'a croisé avec un blondinet typiquement british chez le marchand de glace sur le chemin de traverse.

Ah. ..

-Disons qu'il n'a pas tellement apprécié le spectacle. Même pas du tout. Enfin, tu connais mieux que quiconque à part moi dans quel état se met Fred quand il a la rage.

Oui je sais. Il a des crises destructives, et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, dans ses iris chocolatés brille une fureur malsaine, sa bouche est plissée en une moue de dégoût, son torse se soulève brutalement à chacune de ses inspirations. Et tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de lui en prend pour son grade. Sauf moi et James. Et sa famille. Sauf Dominique, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

-Apparemment tu flirtais avec ce gars-là, et lui, lui il te touchait un peu trop d'après Fred. Par respect, je ne répèterais pas les mots qu'il a utilisés, mais sache qu'ils étaient un peu vulgaires.

-Je sais comment il me touchait, croassais-je.

James mit sa main sur mon genou tandis que des larmes pointaient leur nez au creux de mes paupières. JE DETESTE PLEURER. Merde, je suis forte. Je suis courageuse. Je suis une Gryffondor doublée d'une Irlandaise, nom d'un Scroutt ! Relève toi Caitlin !

Doucement, lentement, je me lève du canapé, et m'enfouis dans les bras de James, qui caresse mes cheveux tendrement. Nous deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort.

-Je vais aller le voir, murmurai-je.

-Il est chez moi.

Réponse simple de Jimbo, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Ça, c'est mon ami.

-Fais un brin de toilette d'abord. Juste un peu.

Cette réplique m'arrache un sourire, et je me tourne vers un miroir planté dans mon salon, et soupire bruyamment. Mes cheveux noirs étaient bouclés dans tous les sens, hirsutes, ébouriffés. Mon teint était pâle, des cernes s'étendaient sous mes yeux bleus, ternes. Mes joues étaient rosées, et le bout de mon nez rouge. Pire qu'un ivrogne. Je porte un immense pull en laine infâme bleu marine -le pull de ce qu'on appelle les mauvais jours, moi je n'en ai jamais eu, et j'ai dû fouiller dans des anciennes affaires-, sigh.

-Je crois, oui.

Et je filai dans ma douche. Parler avec James, ou plutôt écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire, m'avait remis en forme. Enfin en forme, déjà beaucoup mieux que ce que j'étais avant. J'avais honte de m'être traité comme une larve, de m'être complainte dans ma déprime. Inutile au passage. Je suis une Gryffondor quand même ! FRANCHEMENT, comme si j'allais passer à côté de Fred comme ça. JE SUIS BETE, JE SUIS BETE. Je crois que l'âme d'un Serpentard m'a possédé quelques instants. Pas que je les aime pas (la preuve : j'aime beaucoup Albus et son meilleur pote Scorpius), mais la lâcheté n'est pas une de mes caractéristiques. Et puis, franchement, j'aurais dû foncer de suite le voir. Je me suis TERRIBLEMENT compliquée la vie là. Peuh.

Je suis sortie à une vitesse incroyable de la douche, j'ai enfilé un jean, un débardeur blanc surplombé d'un pull gris assez chaud, des collants et des ballerines légères. J'ai l'air de rien comme ça, mais je me préfère dans ce genre de tenue. Pas de maquillage, rien, nada. Aucune sophistication. Et puis si cet idiot m'aime, alors il doit aimer tout ce qui va avec ! Dont...la sale gueule. Mais j'vais pas m'en plaindre, hein. Que j'ai une sale gueule ou non, il m'aime, ce qui est carrément INCROYABLE. Non je crois que j'ai quand même une explication. Je suis une fille, et lui un mec. On a toujours été hyper proches, on a tout partagé jusqu'à nos fringues. Oui, avant que vous vous fassiez des idées genre Fred aimait se travestir, de onze à quatorze ans, je portais des fringues de mecs. Et même si j'étais plus frêle que l'autre coco, j'aimais les vêtements larges. Donc voilà. Bref, et là le must, je crois que c'est le fait qu'on ait partagé le même espace vital, tous les deux. Seuls. Là, je crois que c'est ça qui l'a fait réaliser. Enfin je pense.

Dis comme ça, ça paraît pas du tout modeste. M'en-fin j'aurais pu aussi dire que ma beauté avait été révélée au grand jour, et qu'il avait été subjugué à la fois par la force de mon esprit, et de mon physique plus qu'avantageux.

Sauf que c'est pas vrai. Peuh.

-Je ne t'accompagne pas, me dit James dans un soupir. J'ai un entraînement dans une demi-heure. Mais juste une requête, si vous devez coucher ensemble, revenez dans ton appart' ou Sarah va me faire une crise de rage quand elle va rentrer. Déjà que le fait que Fred reste hier soir la soulait.

-Elle est chiante ta copine.

-Je sais Caitlin, sourit James.

Je déteste Sarah au passage. Sarah Paxton, c'est la pire garce que j'ai connu de ma vie pour l'instant. Accessoirement petite amie de James. Une rousse (malédiction des Potter je crois) aux yeux verts, au physique magnifique, un visage doux et calme. Genre une petite poupée de porcelaine. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien, et personne ne voit rien ! SAUF MOI. Un jour, elle le fera souffrir et là, il viendra implorer mon pardon de ne pas m'avoir crue dès le début. Je vous explique un peu : Sarah, c'est une groupie. Enfin une sorte de groupie, mais beaucoup plus intelligente que des greluches en chaleur devant une horde de mâles jouant au Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale du pays. Elle est machiavélique, et cinq mois auparavant, quand James venait de se faire embaucher dans l'équipe, ils venaient de gagner un match et étaient allés le fêter dans un bar. Cette garce s'était renseignée, et avait été dans ce bar, comme par hasard voyez-vous. Toujours par hasard, elle avait renversé sur lui son verre. Ah, l'attrapeur le plus prometteur de toute l'Angleterre. Bref, il sentait un futur glorieux à plein nez. Cette salope l'a très bien compris, en a profité, l'a embobiné, et deux semaines plus tard, voilà que Monsieur Potter se déclarait fou d'elle.

Pétasse.

Je la dé-tes-te. C'est une américaine c'tte conne, en plus. EN PLUS. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les américains, mais elle, je peux pas la saquer. Ah pardon, sa sœur aussi. Oui fallait qu'elle ait une sœur pendant qu'on y était ! Cette pétasse avait essayé de draguer Fred, mais disons que j'avais fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas. Enfin bon d'accord j'avoue, il est sorti avec elle pendant deux semaines. Heureusement, même si ces deux semaines ont été affreuses.

-Courage Cait' chérie, me fait James en me posant un baiser sur le front.

J'ai p'têtre déjà six grands frères, mais je suis heureuse de le compter parmi eux. Gah, James je t'aime !

-Merci Jimbo, répondis-je d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Genre je vais effectuer une mission hyper dangereuse, où le destin de l'humanité toute entière est en jeu. Enfin surtout le mien, sigh.

D'un petit geste de la main, je transplane chez James.

*

Il se tient devant moi, ses cheveux bouclant dans tous les sens, ses yeux chocolat reflétant la surprise, et la tristesse. Torse nu -à croire que le froid, lui il connaît pas-, il portait uniquement son bas de pyjama qui lui tombait sur ses hanches fines. En pyjama à cinq heures de l'après-midi ? Bah, c'est Fred.

-Hey.

Oui, je n'ai pu rien dire d'autre. Mais j'ai laissé un grand sourire s'étendre sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, l'adrénaline montait à mon cerveau, et je sentais mon Courage de Gryffondor prendre possession de moi. Ce gus était à moi. A moi, à moi, à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

-Salut, fit-il maladroitement.

Mon Fred, maladroit ? C'est une première. C'est chou.

-Faudrait qu'on parle , non ?

. Mais pourquoi je lui cause comme ça moi ? Rah. Je me déteste. Il affiche une mine triste, plus de pépites dorées dans ses iris chocolats. Il n'a plus cet éclat qui le caractérise tant. Je suis une grosse idiote.

-Ouais, répond-il sans grande conviction, en restant aussi loin de moi que possible.

Ne t'éloigne pas, abruti ! Je t'interdis. Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'énerves là, sérieusement. Assume tes sentiments, merde. Non je sais, je vais te forcer à les assumer, tu vas voir.

Le regard déterminé, je m'avance vers Fred, surpris, me hausse sur la pointe des pieds, mets mes bras autour de son cou, et attrape ses lèvres chaudes avec les miennes.

Je sens avec satisfaction ses mains glacées se poser sur le bas de mon dos, découvert par mon pull et par mon débardeur. Oui, touche-moi. Haha, j'ai l'air d'une grosse perverse en disant ça, mais rien à foutre. Je suis avec Fred, et j'apprécie.

-Je t'aime vraiment, Caitlin, souffle-t-il à mon oreille, en tremblant un peu.

Le serrant plus fort, je l'embrasse avec toute la force que je peux avoir, tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre à ça, je crois qu'il a compris le message.

Puis je sens un lit sous moi. Il a transplané chez moi, je reconnais ma chambre, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui dire que James m'avait demandé ça. Mon Fred est plus qu'intelligent. J'ai de la chance, je sais.

-Je veux que te découvrir prenne des années. Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment, que je l'imaginais à chaque fois que je te touchais.

Je rougis, et réplique en souriant : « Tu as déjà perdu trop d'années, Fred. Fais moi l'amour tout de suite, là maintenant. »

-A vos ordres, Donovan.

* * *

Voilà. :) OS sur Fred II W. et une OC pas Mary-Sue j'espère. J'aime bien ma Caitlin Donovan. Au début, je l'avais appelé Lou, mais finalement, j'ai choisi Caitlin. C'est pour ça pour ceux qui suivent Petite lionne, que vous voyez une Lou Donovan comme la fiancée de notre chouchou, sorry. x)

J'ai adoré décrire mes différents OC, ceux dans l'équipe de James. Et je surkeaffe ma Lucy W. Je l'imagine vraiment trop comme ça. Différente de son père et de sa sœur Molly II. Un peu comme une tache dans le parcours du préfet Perceval, haha. Je pense écrire un petit OS, ou pourquoi pas une fiction sur Lucy et Vlad' . Pourquoi pas. Ou même James et Sarah ? Sarah que je ne supporte pas non plus, haha.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. :) Moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas.

Gros bisous à vous. & Une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteuse ? :D

(Au fait, petit sondage, vous aimeriez voir quel personnage exploité ? )

A la prochaine, j'espère !

Valouw.

.

.com/album/see_471687_

.com/album/see_


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit Lu craquant.**

Jetant un regard acéré sur sa proie, Vladimir Hudrisko fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête, son esprit et son corps. Il devenait fou, c'était sûrement ça.

Androgyne, voilà le mot qui lui venait inévitablement à l'esprit quand il voyait sa frêle silhouette. Lucy Charlotte Weasley. Une gamine en comparaison de lui qui venait de fêter ses trente-deux ans, mais pourtant.. Si femme. Enfin, c'était un euphémisme. Lucy n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une femme. Aucune poitrine, pas de fesses, aucune courbe susceptible d'intéresser un homme normal. Il n'était donc pas normal ? .. Cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne, avec quelques mèches inégales qui contrebalançaient le côté masculin, des yeux d'un vert d'eau, soulignés par de longs cils qui la rendaient juvénile, des sourcils un peu épais pour une femme, un nez fin et délicat, une bouche pleine, des pommettes saillantes, un corps presque squelettique, ses hanches fines, la cambrure de ses reins invisible, ses omoplates se donnant en spectacle, son ventre plat, ses légères courbures au niveau de son torse supposant un semblant de poitrine, sa peau pâle, ses jambes fines, ses petits pieds, ses mollets fins, ses cuisses fermes, ses mains longues et adroites, son grain de beauté au-dessus de sa fesse droite qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir furtivement un lendemain de soirée où elle se baladait en culotte dans un appart..

-Vlad', tu rêves ? Se moqua une voix rauque.

James Potter. Vladimir eut un petit sourire de contentement fragile. Si jamais son coéquipier savait qu'il fantasmait sur chaque parcelle du corps de sa jeune cousine, il le dépècerait à la Moldue. Et il se félicitait que celui-ci ne soit pas un expert de la Légilimencie.

-Non, je pensais juste à quelques petites choses sans grande imporrrtance.

Il roulait de temps en temps des r quand il parlait anglais -ayant vécu durant dix-sept années en Russie-, et ça charmait beaucoup de personnes, il l'avait remarqué. Sauf Lucy. Lucy qui se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Lucy qui avait une si grande gueule que beaucoup s'étonnait encore qu'elle soit encore debout. Lucy qui jurait et parlait comme un homme.

Ayant une moue de mécontentement, Vladimir se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de chance. D'habitude quand il était attiré par une femme, c'était sur les femmes pulpeuses, voluptueuses, toutes en courbes, des lèvres faites pour embrasser, un corps à damner un saint, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, des cheveux longs qu'il aimait emprisonner entre ses mains en leur faisant l'amour. Blondes, brunes, ou rousses. Qu'importe, tant qu'elles lui plaisaient. D'ailleurs, sa dernière petite amie sérieuse en date était une chinoise, au corps de déesse, et hyper douée au lit. C'étaient toujours des bimbos, sans intelligence. Mais maintenant, il s'en lassait, signe qu'il devenait un peu plus mature ? Signe qu'il n'essaierait plus de trouver une étincelle dans ce genre de femme ? Lucy était évidemment tout le contraire de ces femmes.

Vladimir était un Russe qui appréciait la vie sous toutes ces formes. Et sachant qu'il plaisait énormément à la gente féminine rien qu'avec son physique, toujours très bien entretenu passé la trentaine, il en profitait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et coupés très courts, presque au ras du crâne, et il était très musclé. Ses hanches étaient marquées, et fines, et il possédait sur le bas du ventre une fine ligne de poils qui se perdait dans ses boxers. Caitlin Weasley, anciennement Donovan, l'avait souvent traité de beau gosse, et continuait toujours malgré son mariage avec leur ami commun : Fred II Weasley. Elle disait que ses yeux bleus ressemblaient presque à de la glace. Il adorait ce petit bout de femme irlandaise..

-Frederiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick !

-Je crrrrois que Caitlin t'appelle, ironisa Vladimir en s'étirant près d'un de ses autres amis, Fred.

Les hormones jouaient beaucoup avec l'humeur de Caitlin, enceinte de cinq mois. Au grand dam de son entourage, qui se devait d'être aux petits soins pour elle. Surtout Fred, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Et Vladimir reporta son attention sur la silhouette androgyne de Lucy, à quelques mètres de lui, en train de surveiller d'un air morose ses neveux et nièces. Les enfants de Molly II Weasley et de David Finnigan, deux chenapans, deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, d'un an et demi : Christopher et Kay Finnigan. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de voir David papa, mais il faut dire qu'il excellait dans ce rôle, et Molly était d'une gentillesse incomparable, contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait la langue bien acérée.

Ils étaient tous aujourd'hui pour un petit repas d'équipe chez James, à qui Sarah s'accrochait toujours d'ailleurs. Comme Caitlin, et beaucoup d'autres amis à eux, il n'appréciait pas l'américaine. Elle babillait sur le mariage, et des enfants, mais James n'en avait rien à branler. Mariage et enfants n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour pour lui. Et franchement, quel fils épouserait une femme que sa mère détestait -cordialement, à la Ginny Weasley- ?

-Ça me fait plaisir de revoir Lu. Après tant d'années sans nouvelles, chuchota James en montrant sa cousine d'un mouvement de tête, qui se faisait tirer les cheveux par Kay tandis qu'elle pointait du doigt menaçante, Christopher.

En effet, durant trois ans, Lucy avait été introuvable, à se demander si elle n'avait pas disparu de la surface de la planète, et depuis quelques mois, celle-ci était de retour, et n'avait donné aucune explication quant à son départ, ce qui avait rendu chèvre son père, qui s'était arraché les derniers cheveux roux qui lui restaient sur le crâne. Perceval « Percy » Weasley n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre sa fille, ce qui avait provoqué bien des guerres familiales chez eux. Soit Lucy se murait dans un silence obstiné, soit elle extériorisait comme il fallait sa colère, d'après ce que Vladimir avait entendu dire. D'après lui, Percy Weasley et Lucy n'étaient pas de la même famille, ni du même sang, c'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu engendrer une personne aussi différente de lui ? Tout était contradictoire chez eux, du physique au moral. Quoique Lucy possédait la ossature mince et longue de son père, au lieu de la corpulence maternelle de Audrey Weasley, sa mère.

-Tu ne sais toujourrrs rien à prropos de ça ?

-Rien, répondit James, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne veut rien lâcher, mais je pense qu'elle nous a fait un trip « Tour du monde en solitaire. ». Tu connais Lucy..

-Peut-êtrrrre pas aussi bien que je le pensais, Jimbo.

-Qui peut se vanter de connaître Lucy ? Répliqua James, en baillant.

Ce n'était pas faux. La jeune femme avait toujours été secrète quand à sa vie elle-même, ses sentiments, etc. Elle était peut-être grande gueule, et toujours trouver le mot qui tue, mais même malgré ça, personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaître réellement la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas de meilleurs amis, traînait toujours à l'occasion avec leur bande, ou des amis à elle, que personne ne connaissait. Un peu louches, quoi. Lucy n'avait aussi aucun contact avec ses collègues, enfin plutôt ses ex-collègues, Lucy ayant aussi déserté son job au _Wizard&Sport_ trois ans plus tôt, là aussi sans une explication, même pas un mot de départ. Rien, nada.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser à quelqu'un à être aussi évasif sur lui-même ?

Les Weasley et Potter lui avaient raconté que Lucy n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, que son père lui mettait trop de pression dès le début sur ses frêles épaules, qu'un jour elle a totalement changée et est devenue taciturne. Non sans aucune raison, justement, il y avait trop de raisons, qu'on ne savait pas laquelle était la principale, ou si c'était l'accumulation qui l'avait poussée à se renfermer dans une coquille masculine qui la protégeait. Il y avait eu aussi cette histoire avec un certain Todd, Zachariah Todd, qui avait joué avec elle, cette dernière étant l'enjeu d'un pari mesquin entre garçons pré-pubères. Depuis, aucun garçon n'avait pu l'approcher, d'après sa famille.

C'était l'histoire de la vie de Lucy Charlotte Weasley, et Vladimir trouvait ça triste. Lucy méritait tellement mieux. Elle était si jolie... Jolie ? Non, rectification, elle le faisait crever d'attirance. Et c'était obligatoirement un signe : Lucy était la femme de sa vie.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Derrière sa carapace, elle était sûrement beaucoup plus accessible. Et elle devait sans aucun doute avoir toujours ce caractère de merde, qui le séduisait tant, mais aussi une certaine fragilité, qu'elle s'efforçait au mieux de cacher sous une grande gueule.

-Moi j'aimerrrais bien me vanter de la connaître parrrrrfaitement, se murmura à soi-même Vladimir, sans remarquer le regard étonné que lui lançait James.

* * *

-Frederick II Léopold Weasley, je vais te crever, je te le jure. Je vais te transformer en service à thé, et te ranger dans un placard poussiéreux, ou te réduire à l'état de bouillie d'os et de chair, et te donner à bouffer à un Troll, ou encore te transformer en crapaud moustachu, et te lâcher dans un lac, ou aussi te donner aux laboratoires Moldus, pour qu'ils te dissèquent comme des sauvages. T'es mort, Fred !

-C'est bien Cait', continue tu y es presque, pousse !

Vladimir secoua la tête de résignation, en entendant les voix depuis le couloir de St-Mangouste, au service Maternité. Caitlin était une femme dotée d'une certaine personnalité, c'était certain.

Presque toute la famille de Fred était là, ainsi que la famille de Caitlin, et les amis. Ils encombraient le couloir, mais n'en avait rien à foutre. La naissance d'un Weasley-Donovan, c'était sacré, et tout le monde attendait le moment fatidique où l'on dirait « C'est une fille/garçon ! ». Georges Weasley avait déjà juré que son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille serait imbattable dans les farces, Angelina, sa femme, avait promis de lui apprendre à devenir un ou une Poursuiveur(se) hors-pair, Roxanne, sa fille, voulait lui faire la lecture tous les soirs, Molly, sa mère, voulait déjà le gaver, Arthur, son père, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur les Moldus, et la famille Donovan avaient quasiment tous le même souhait : apprendre à cet enfant tout ce qu'il aurait à savoir sur ses racines irlandaises, les traditions et tout le bataclan. James allait être obligatoirement le parrain, et Vladimir penchait pour Alice pour le rôle de la marraine de ce gosse.

Pour ce que ça l'intéressait..

Lui, ce qui avait un peu plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, était une silhouette frêle, couverte d'un short en jean déchiré en plusieurs endroits, d'un sweat-shirt noir, des converses rouges miteuses, assise négligemment sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente, les mains plongées dans son sweat-shirt, le regard fixé sur les carreaux blanchâtres de l'hôpital, ses cheveux formant un casque brun autour de sa tête, ébouriffé en des mèches folles. Sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, et des cernes violacées étaient visibles sous ses yeux d'un vert d'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle avait froid, alors qu'on était en plein été, avec ses lèvres qui tremblaient discrètement. On aurait dit une adolescente en plein désarroi. Seul Vladimir s'était rendu compte de son état, et cette constatation étonna ce dernier, qui s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Petit Lu, ça ne va pas ?

Lucy leva ses yeux vers lui, et Vladimir fut touché en plein cœur par la détresse qui les habitait. Une peur plus que palpable, qui lui donnait envie de protéger cette frêle jeune femme à la grande gueule.

-Pas très bien, chuchota la jeune femme. Je..Je n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.

C'était un premier pas, elle avouait une faiblesse, elle qui avait toujours la tête haute, et surtout, elle avouait cela à lui. Lui, Vladimir Hudrisko. Ce dernier eut un sourire tendre, et hocha la tête.

-Patiente encorrre quelques petites minutes, le temps que ce sale gosse pointe le bout de son nez et je m'occupe de toi.

Sans un seul autre mot, Vladimir se redirigea vers la masse compacte de cheveux roux, bruns, noirs et blonds, et claqua de la langue, agacé. Le futur Weasley se faisait déjà trop attendre à son goût, il devait être un gros chieur comme son père. Sûrement. Mais une agitation soudaine près de la porte, lui fit comprendre que ce gosse était arrivé. Enfin.

-C'est une fille ! Déclara Fred, un grand sourire sur son visage bronzé. Lou-Ann June Weasley.

Tout le monde félicita le nouveau papa, et Vladimir réussit miraculeusement à le prendre à part un instant, le temps de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il raccompagnait Lucy qui ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il viendrait voir son _adorable_ bébé dès qu'il pourrait. Pas qu'il aimait pas les bébés..(au contraire, il était comme un gaga devant eux), mais là Lucy avait besoin de quelqu'un. De lui, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

-Donne-moi ton adrrresse Petit Lu que je t'y accompagne.

De la sueur perlait au front pâle de la Weasley, qui en serrant les lèvres, hochait la tête aussi férocement qu'elle pouvait en signe de refus.

-Je peux y aller toute seule, trancha-t-elle d'une voix faible. Appelle-moi juste le Magicobus.

-Horrrrs de question, Lucy.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Lucy ?

Percy avait fait son apparition, les lèvres serrées, regardant sa fille avec désapprobation ainsi que Vladimir. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, dans une posture de supériorité, ses sourcils formaient une ligne fine, froncés ainsi, son front était plié de rides, et ses yeux dardaient le couple. Depuis qu'il avait été Ministre de la Magie Anglais durant six ans de suite, de la sixième année de Lucy jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans, il se croyait empli d'une supériorité quasiment sacrée, même si il gardait les pieds sur Terre. Perceval Weasley, malgré les événements passés à ses débuts dans le monde adulte, restait au fond pétri d'une envie de pouvoir et de reconnaissance.

-Hudrisko, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Monsieurrr Weasley.

-Bien, bien. Lucy, ça ne va pas ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, _papa._

La voix de Lucy, malgré son apparente faiblesse, avait claqué, sèche, insolente et amère. Son père se raidit, et plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Lucy n'avait jamais été la fille qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir, il avait maintes et maintes fois regretté qu'elle aille passer des étés entiers chez ses cousins, ou chez sa mère qui invitait tous les petits Weasley au Terrier -reconstruit- pour avoir ses petits-enfants sous le nez. Leur influence avait été plus que regrettable, même si Molly, l'aînée, avait échappé à cela, et avait fait un très bon bout de chemin, quasiment à son image. En féminin et beaucoup plus agréable, il devait le reconnaître.

-Emmène moi au Chaudron Baveur, Vlad'.

-Lucy..

-Au rrrevoirrr Monsieurr Weasley, l'interrompit Vladimir en passant un bras autour de la taille fine de Lucy, et en transplanant sous les yeux déçus de Percy.

Sa femme arriva quelques secondes après, un air compatissant sur le visage. Audrey Weasley était une femme de caractère, qui était une des seules avec la mère de Percy à le calmer vraiment. Dotée de la même chevelure que sa fille mais en beaucoup plus longue et de grands yeux bleus, Audrey passa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, qui avait baissé la tête de dépit.

-Elle me manque à moi aussi, Percy, souffla Audrey. Mais tu t'y prends trop mal pour le lui faire comprendre..

* * *

Époussetant son sweat, Lucy essaya de se tenir le plus droit possible, et en regardant d'un œil acéré Vladimir, le congédia brutalement devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Tu ne vas pas décemment prrrendrrrre le Magicobus dans cet état, Lucy !

-Je ne vais pas prendre le Magicobus, Vlad', répliqua d'une voix agacée le petit bout de femme brune.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Vladimir, ayant peur de comprendre.

Lucy soupira, toujours aussi agacée. Mettant les mains sur ses hanches quasiment inexistantes, et tapotant furieusement du pied, la brune androgyne leva les yeux vers le russe qui la dominait d'une bonne tête et demi. L'éclat de ses yeux verts mêlés de brindilles bleues aiguillonnèrent le cœur du russe. Jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation en regardant Lucy. Ce petit bout de femme qui lui semblait si fragile.

-J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

-Depuis plus de neuf mois ?!

-Ouais, et alors ?

Toujours cette grande gueule, et cette capacité à répliquer plus vite que son ombre. Énervante. Vladimir claqua de la langue. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, surtout par une femme. Il savait qu'il était un peu niais, mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

-Écoute moi bien petite, commença-t-il en la traînant dans le Chaudron Baveur..-La clé de mademoiselle s'il vous plaît ? Merci, Ryan. A un de ces jours.- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figurrre, toi ça va pas. Et tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si tu crrrois que je vais te laisser comme ça. Et en plus, dans une petite chambre minable du Chaudrrron Baveurr. Je suis encorrre stupéfait que personne ne l'ait remarqué ! Donc jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, et que tu me rrracontes tout, ou pas, tu vas venir habiter chez moi, allez rrrange tes affaires ! Non ? ..Je vais le faire moi-même alors. Ne me lance même pas ce genre de rrregarrrd, ça va te servir à rrrien. Et non, n'ouvrrre même pas la bouche, tu gaspillerais ta salive. Moi aussi je peux être aussi trrrrès têtu quand je veux.

Tout en parlant, Vladimir tenait d'une main le poignet fin de la jeune femme, si fort qu'il avait peur de le briser, et de l'autre main, il rassemblait les maigres affaires de Lucy qu'il trouvait dans la chambre au fur et à mesure. La jeune femme voulait parler, mais n'arrivait pas à en placer une, et il fallait dire que Vladimir, quand il était dans cet état-là, paraissait capable de tout. Donc elle conservait une attitude revêche, rien que pour protester, sachant que ses paroles, aussi acérées qu'elles pourraient l'être, ne changeraient rien à la situation. Même si elle l'envoyait au diable, il reviendrait à la charge. Situation vraiment trop délicate à gérer. Pour l'instant, elle avait décidé de le laisser faire, et de partir dès que la situation se présentait. Quitte à lancer un sort à ce Russe.

-Et compte sur moi pour t'empêcherrr de te faire la malle à n'imporrrte quel moment propice.

« Hé merde. Bordel de cul. Il m'fait chier, lui. »

* * *

-J'ai dû l'enfermerr dans la chambrre d'amis, et quasiment dû la porrrterr su mon épaule. Une vrrraie furrie, ta cousine...Je viendrais voirr ta sale gosse dans une petite heurrre, le temps de donner à l'autrrre harpie quelque chose à manger...Ok mon pote. Et Lou-Ann, c'est trrrès joli....Mais de rien. Je suis sûrr qu'elle a mes yeux...Haha. Allez, à tout à l'heurrre Freddy.

Vladimir discutait par la cheminée avec son ami Fred Weasley, et interrompit ensuite la communication, avant d'aller préparer un plateau repas pour son « invitée ». Une grosse brioche au sucre faite maison -et oui, Vladimir adorait cuisiner- était disposée sur un joli plateau couleur jaune potache, avec un verre de jus d'orange, et quelques petits Lu, pour ajouter une touche d'humour. Le Russe sourit bêtement, avant de se reprendre. Il séquestrait quasiment une femme, malgré l'accord de sa famille -haha-, et c'était comme par hasard une femme qu'il rêvait de conquérir. Il pouvait finir à Azkaban pour séquestration, si la jeune femme décidait de porter plainte contre lui. Une ride d'inquiétude creusa son front, et lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle n'oserait jamais..Si ?

-Petit Lu, voilà prrrends un peu des forrces, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'amis après avoir monté les escaliers.

D'un coup, il sentit son corps tomber en contact avec le sol et le mur dans un craquement inquiétant, le plateau jeté d'un autre côté, le bruit de verre brisé retentissant à ses oreilles et il rugit. La garce avait utilisé un sortilège de Désarmement et l'avait projeté vers le mur en face de la porte de sa chambre. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa baguette. Stupide. Levant les yeux vers Lucy qui fulminait, Vladimir poussa un grognement inquiétant. Son sang de russe était empreint de bagarre, de sang-froid, de détermination, et d 'une inflexibilité à toute épreuve. Elle allait en avoir pour son grade, foi de Hudrisko.

-Tu crrois vraiment qu'un simple sorrrtilège comme celui-ci peut m'atteindre, petite ?

Sa voix était éraillée, et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Un goût métallique, qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enfermer comme ça, Vladimir !

Elle avait beau être Lucy, beau être une femme, et beau être d'apparence si fragile, Vladimir n'hésita pas un seul instant, toutes les cellules de son corps réagissant à cet affront et réclamant vengeance. Il chargea si rapidement sur la frêle femme qu'il la désarma de sa baguette sans qu'elle n'eut le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. D'un coup sec, sans aucun ménagement il la balança sur son lit, malgré la boule dans sa gorge et son cœur serré. Il détestait faire du mal aux autres, même quand c'était nécessaire. Soit pour sa propre survie, soit pour la survie des autres. Et là, il était intimement persuadé qu'il faisait ça pour la survie de Lucy, avant qu'elle ne devienne si petite et si maigre qu'elle pourrait disparaître à tout instant. Son instinct lui dictait ses actions, et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais trompé. Alors Vladimir Hudrisko l'écoutait.

-Écoute Lucy, hurla-t-il, l'émotion vibrant dans sa voix, ayant plaqué la jeune femme sur le lit, tu ne te foutrras jamais en l'airr tant que je serais vivant. Tu crrrois que je ne vois pas que ça va pas ?! Tu crois que je ne vois rrien ?! Et t'y penses aux autrrres qui t'aiment comme des fous ? T'y penses à moi ? Tu y penses au mal que tu nous fais ?! Est-ce que t'y penses Weasley ?!

Le regard de Lucy brillait de mille feux, reflétant à la fois à la rage, l'incompréhension, la stupéfaction, le refus d'être enchaînée, la tristesse, et un immense dégoût de soi. Lassitude aussi était visible. Une vraie palette d'émotions. Non mais là, il tombait un peu trop dans le mélodrame avec ces phrase clichées..

-Vu que tu ne comprrends pas que je fais ça pourr ton bien, je vais t'enfermer encorre jusqu'à ce que tu décides de me donnerrr une preuve que tu parlerras à quelqu'un de ce qui te rrronge depuis tout ce temps, et pourquoi tu es parrrtie comme ça. Sur ce, je vais voir la nouvelle Weasley.

Sur ces mots, Vladimir sortit brusquement, rageur, de la chambre, et jeta des sorts sur celle-ci, empêchant toute sortie à Lucy. C'était immoral, mais pour son bien. Tant pis si il devait passer par la case prison pour ça.

* * *

-Tu as enfermé Lucy dans ta chambre ?!

-Pas ma chambre, Jimbo, soupira Vladimir pour la énième fois. Dans la chambrre d'amis. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas rrremarrqué combien elle est étrange depuis son rrretour.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin c'est sûr, il y a quelques différences, mais qui ne change pas en trois ans ? Vlad', tu deviens paranoïaque, intervint Caitlin.

-Est ce que mon instinct m'a déjà trrrompé ?

-Non, avoua James en jetant un coup d'œil à Lou-Ann, endormie près de sa mère.

La petite avait déjà quelques cheveux noirs bouclés sur sa tête, sa peau était un peu plus bronzée que celle de sa mère mais moins que celle de son père, et elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle était si minuscule et promettait d'être déjà une vraie beauté.

-Oui, mais quand même l'enfermer Vlad', tu pousses, se moqua Fred, en caressant distraitement les cheveux de sa femme, allongée toujours dans son lit d'hôpital.

Pour toute réponse, Vladimir grogna et puis ajouta après un instant de silence :

-Ce n'est que pourrr l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais essayer de lui parrrlerrr en rentrrrant, et si elle rrreste aussi obstinée, je la laisserais partirrr.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour Lucy ?

La question de James avait fait mouche, et ce dernier sentit ostensiblement Vladimir se raidir. Comme il l'avait pensé, l'intérêt de son ami et partenaire pour Lucy n'était pas totalement platonique. Même si il n'avait pas peur que Vladimir fasse du mal à sa cousine, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils pouvaient se faire du mal mutuellement, et surtout Lucy pouvait faire du mal à Vladimir, qui comme tout être humain, malgré sa carrure et son physique dur, pouvait avoir le cœur brisé. Lucy qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en un homme sur le domaine de l'amour, après le massacre Todd. Lucy qui éprouvait toujours un plaisir presque pervers à voir les hommes détruits par une passion amoureuse. Lucy qui encourageait toutes les garces de ce monde, jugeant que ce n'était que justice après ce que certains hommes faisaient.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer, et à prier Merlin que tout se passe bien pour eux deux.

* * *

Quand Vladimir rentra chez lui, il sentit que quelque chose était anormal. L'ambiance avait changé, imperceptiblement, et il fronça des sourcils, sa bouche se plissant en une ligne fine. ..Elle était partie. Il en était certain, et cette constatation lui prouvait qu'elle s'en fichait de lui et ne lui faisait pas confiance, finalement. Ça faisait mal. Il devait avoir un grain, franchement. Quel imbécile irait quasiment enlever une jeune femme, une gamine -plus vraiment mais bon- pour ensuite l'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis de son duplex -attendez, on parle d'une star du Quidditch quand même-, et puis ensuite, se battre avec elle quand cette dernière avait essayé de s'en aller ? Seulement lui.

Fou, il était fou. Et c'était de la faute de cette garce de Weasley. Par sa faute, il effectuait des actions to-ta-le-ment incongrues, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Ja-mais.

-Tu rêves Hudrisko ? Caqueta une voix amère.

Vladimir releva la tête vers le comptoir de sa cuisine, et vit Lucy, frêle petite gamine brune, assise négligemment sur un de ses tabourets de bar, un verre de couleur rouge-orangé posé devant elle, à moitié plein. Elle tenait entre ses doigts fins une cigarette d'origine moldue, et portait un grand tee-shirt blanc à col en V, dans lequel elle paraissait perdue, de Vladimir, dont le cœur rata un battement. Finalement, elle n'était pas partie. Elle était restée. C'était un vote de confiance muet, et Vladimir sut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et ne demanda même pas comment elle avait fait pour sortir de la chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas très important à ce moment-là.

-Tu m'sers un verrrre Weasley ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Amène-toi, sale russe.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et tendit le verre au propriétaire de la maison. Puis elle replongea dans son verre, en battant son pied contre le comptoir. Vladimir l'observa quelques instants, et se décida à s'excuser de l'avoir un peu maltraité quelques heures plus tôt. Mais la jeune femme avait comme qui dirait saisi ses pensées et leva la main un instant avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

-Ne t'excuse pas si c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Tout le monde a toujours pris des pincettes avec moi, sauf..Et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien, ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que tu peux te permettre d'épancher comme ça ton côté caché macho dominateur.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines et pâles du Russe, qui eut un écho sur les lèvres pleines de l'androgyne. Il la trouvait vraiment particulière, et il aimait bien le tableau qui était présenté devant lui : Lucy dans un de ses tee-shirt qui dévoilait tout de ses jolies jambes fines, dans sa cuisine, chez lui. Il voyait bien son futur comme ça, tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

-Tu as envie de me raconterr tout ça un peu ?

Il avait osé, et le regard brun de Lucy s'attacha au sien, interrogatif et méfiant. Son visage reflétant l'indifférence, Vladimir se contenta de soutenir ce regard brûlant. De toute façon, si elle ne commençait pas tout de suite à parler, il allait lui sauter dessus avec ce genre de regard. Donc valait mieux pour elle qu'elle commence à causer. Et vite.

-J'ai revu Todd, murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il comprenait la portée de ces quatre petits mots, et qu'il savait très bien qui était Todd. Zachariah Todd, un abruti de Gryffondor avait osé parié sur la petite Lucy, d'un an sa cadette, à Poudlard, et était sorti avec elle avant de la larguer quelques jours plus tard en provoquant un petit spectacle, et en détruisant par là la confiance que Lucy qui débutait dans les relations amoureuses, pourrait avoir en un représentant de l'espèce masculine qui lui murmurerait des mots d'amour.

-Il y a trois ans, j'étais invitée à une soirée organisée par une de mes anciennes connaissances de Poudlard. Le hic, c'est que son grand frère est devenu le meilleur ami de Todd après Poudlard, et je n'étais pas au courant. Bien entendu, j'y suis allée, et je l'ai revu.

Vladimir laissa le silence s'installer, but une gorgée de son verre et apprécia le dessin gracile du cou de Lucy qui prenait une autre bouffée de cigarette, et de Whisky Pur Feu pour se donner du courage.

-J'ai couché avec lui sans souci. Je ne comprenais plus rien, et pourtant je n'avais rien bu -je suppose que j'ai été droguée-, et ce n'est que le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu, lui à mes côtés, un putain de sourire narquois aux lèvres, que j'ai compris. Que j'ai compris que j'avais couché avec lui et que lui en avait bien profité, ce salaud..

Autre gorgée. Vladimir l'accompagna. Il préférait largement boire ce que contenait son verre, quitte à se resservir, qu'aller chercher l'adresse de ce Todd, et de le défigurer tel que sa mère ne le reconnaîtrait même plus.

-Deux semaines plus tard, j'ai su ensuite que j'étais enceinte. Il n'avait même pas jeté le sort de Contraception, c't enculé. Imagine Vlad', moi enceinte de Todd.. j'ai voulu mourir. Je te le jure. Mais je n'pouvais pas. J'avais trop de raisons de tenir à la vie. J'avais trop de raisons d'en faire encore chier un maximum. Je pouvais pas me laisser partir. Alors j'ai décidé de partir à l'étranger, couper tous les ponts, quitter mon job que j'adorais. Tout mettre de côté, et partir avorter dans un pays étranger, puis prendre le temps qu'il me faudrait pour m'en remettre de tout ça, oublier, et préparer un putain de plan pour faire payer tout ça à Todd. J'ai pris trois ans pour tout ça. J'ai quasiment tout vu du monde, j'en ai eu le temps. Et à chaque pays que je traversais, j'avançais dans mon plan. Il doit payer. Pour tout.

Lucy n'avait pas une seule fois arrêté dans son monologue. Tout sortait, trop longtemps retenu dans ce corps si frêle. De rage, Vladimir serra le bois de son meuble entre ses mains. Il ne devait pas craquer devant elle, sinon qui serait un appui pour elle dans ce genre de moment ? Il prit une autre gorgée pour satisfaire la demande d'agressivité que son corps réclamait.

-Tu sais tout.

-Pourrquoi tu n'en as pas parrrlé plutôt à quelqu'un de ta famille ? Ou même Caitlin et tes autres amis ? Ils lui auraient fait payer au centuple. Tu n'aurais pas eu à tout quitterr.

-Je voulais faire tout ça toute seule. Comme une sorte de retour sur moi-même. J'en avais besoin, murmura Lucy.

Vladimir acquiesça durement et prit une autre gorgée avec son invitée. Sirotant doucement leurs verres, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Vladimir chuchota : « Quoique tu fasses pourrr ce Todd, je repasserais après, désolé. », ce qui arracha un petit sourire satisfait à Lucy.

* * *

-Alors là tu vois, j'me suis renseignée, et c't enculé a une jolie petite femme, et un gosse tout mignon de deux ans à peine. Il a un job au Ministère. Et je vais lui pourrir TOUT ça. Pour sa petite famille parfaite, je vais le droguer, le faire coucher avec des putes, prendre des photos, envoyer à sa femme. Casser leur couple, avec en prime un petit divorce bien onéreux, plus un bambin qui aura une chance énorme de ne pas connaître son père. PUIS pour son boulot..C'est ça le mieux. Je vais falsifier tous ses rapports, foutre une merde inimaginable dans son bureau, faire des fraudes, tout va se détraquer pour lui. Il sera sans famille, sans job et sûrement sans toit. Avec un peu de chance, il fera un séjour en prison pour fraude.

Lucy s'était mise debout, et gesticulait, prise d'une passion destructive, une bouteille de Vodka Feu Follet à la main.

-Espèce de garce.

* * *

-Tu connais les petits Lu ?

-Vlad', quand même. Qui ne connaît pas ça ? Franchement.

Lucy et Vladimir s'observèrent en silence, avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux. Un rire alcoolisé. Trop de Whisky Pur Feu, ajouté à de la Vodka Feu Follet, des clopes, et de la Tequila Moldue venant du Mexique que Lucy avait gardé dans son sac en cas de coup dur, avait achevé le couple d'amis. Depuis une bonne heure, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des voyages de Lucy, des matchs de Vladimir, de leur vie. Et au fur et à mesure, ils se rendirent compte malgré leur état d'ébriété qu'ils ne savaient presque rien sur l'autre, même si pendant deux ou trois ans, ils avaient déambulé ensemble avec le même groupe d'amis.

-Tu es un petit Lu, Lucy. Un petit Lu crrraquant.

Le petit Lu craquant craqua, s'approcha de Vladimir, attrapa sa mâchoire entre ses doigts fins, et s'empara des lèvres glacées, par la Vodka Feu Follet, du beau Russe. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps, et amena presque brutalement la jeune femme sur ses genoux, pétrissant tout ce qu'il y avait à pétrir, caressant partout ce corps presque androgyne, enfouissant ses grandes mains viriles dans les cheveux courts de Lucy, qui prenait autant qu'elle donnait, griffant presque le dos de Vladimir sous sa chemise.

-Prends-moi Vlad', chuchota Lucy à l'oreille du Russe, avant de la lui mordiller furieusement et d'y donner des petits coups de langue.

Vladimir réagit instantanément. Il souleva avec facilité les quarante-trois kilos de Lucy, qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Vladimir et l'entraîna -cette fois plus difficilement- vers sa chambre, s'arrêtant avec elle une dizaine de fois entre le salon et cette chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage, le désir les ravageant tellement qu'il faillit à plusieurs reprises la prendre soit contre un mur, soit dans les escaliers, soit par terre carrément. Elle le rendait si fou qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir de suite d'un arrêt du cœur, et en même temps, il lui semblait que c'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait continuer à respirer, à vivre. Sensation très étrange après avoir côtoyé cette personne durant des années.

Frissonnant tous les deux, ils se mirent à se déshabiller furieusement, arrivés dans la chambre de Vladimir, pas encore tout à fait près du lit. Vladimir la caressait, la pétrissait, l'embrassait, la goûtait, la suçotait, la léchait, la mordait, lui procurait une infinité de frissons vu comment la jeune femme réagissait aux attaques de Vladimir. Mais elle n'était pas en reste non plus, et participait très activement. Très très activement, déchirant presque le tissu de son boxer avec ses dents.

-Vladimir, chuchota furieusement, haletante, Lucy, en plantant ses ongles dans le dos brûlant du russe, qui grogna de satisfaction personnelle, en enlevant brusquement la petite culotte de la brunette, l'ayant allongé plutôt tendrement sous lui sur son lit à lui.

Le tableau de Lucy, nue, brûlante, dans son lit avait tout pour lui plaire. Et comme il le devinait déjà sous ses vêtements, la jeune femme possédait une fine ossature et était un peu trop mince, presque maigre. Mais complètement désirable. Il était foutu, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, prêt à s'en échapper.

-Lucy, oh Lucy, моя любовь (**1**)..

Ouvrant les yeux, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres pleines, Lucy planta son regard vert forêt dans ceux bleus glacial de Vladimir, et s'ouvrit enfin à lui, l'accueillant comme si il était enfin rentré chez lui après une longue absence.

Ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité.

* * *

La lumière du soleil l'aveuglant, traversant ses paupières closes, Vladimir ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos, une douleur diffuse au crâne, et sentait un drap léger et doux posé sur lui. Un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint de la soirée qu'il avait passé avec la gamine qu'était Lucy. Son petit Lu craquant.

Soudain, un pressentiment le prit à la gorge, comme un étau, et il tâta le lit près de lui avant de grogner. Vide, le lit était vide. Se levant sans plus de cérémonie, il décida d'aller voir si les affaires de Lucy étaient toujours dans la chambre d'à côté. Vide, cette chambre était vide. Comme un fou, il alla dans toutes les pièces de son duplex. Vide, son duplex était vide de toute trace de la Weasley.

Un mot était posé en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine, calé par une bouteille de Vodka Feu Follet, dont il restait la moitié. Avec rage et frustration, Vladimir s'en empara, et ses doigts se crispèrent violemment sur le fin morceau de parchemin.

« Vladimir,

Merci pour tout. Mais je ne suis pas faite pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux.

Oublie cette soirée et oublie-moi.

Lucy. »

Le russe poussa un cri de rage et d'un geste brusque, jeta la bouteille de Vodka contre le mur de sa cuisine.

Elle était partie. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle l'avait laissé.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

(**1**) Mon amour, en russe.

Hop hop. Et non, les histoires d'amour ne se finissent pas toujours bien. Lucy ne peut décemment pas avoir une histoire d'amour qui finit bien en un OS. Non non. Il faut beaucoup plus pour Lucy, beaucoup beaucoup plus.

J'attends vos avis, positifs ou non.

Une croisade sur Dominique arrive bientôt. Le premier OS sera posté dans un ou deux jours, voir trois, indépendamment de **Tranches de vie**. Ou ce soir..J'sais pas. Je trouve que j'écris des choses soit trop niaises, soit trop fades, soit trop..bref, quand je lis d'autres choses, j'me dis « Merde, j'ai honte de ce que je ponds. » Tant pis, après tout. J'aime bien écrire & disons que chacun a son don. Le mien est négligeable en écriture, haha, mais bon c'est que du plaisir d'imaginer. :D

Bisous à toutes les lectrices (lecteurs ?).

Valouw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tranches de vie** **:** Égypte, ma belle Égypte.

Le soleil l'aveuglait, le brûlait, le consumait. La chaleur était insupportable même si il portait des vêtements légers. Ah qu'elle était loin la fraîche et pluvieuse Angleterre. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne changerait sa place. Le désert chaud, brûlant, constitué de plaines et dunes sableuses l'entourait tout entier, et il voyait au loin pointer les pyramides, hautes et fières. L'Égypte. Son père lui avait tant parlé de ce pays, des années qu'il avait passé là-bas en tant que briseur de sorts pour Gringotts. Que des belles années. Sa mère, pour taquiner son père, disait toujours qu'il y avait une femme là-dessous, et ce dernier jurait qu'il n'y avait eu que sa mère dans son cœur. Dans le cœur sûrement, dans le lit, y'a des doutes.

Et voilà le rejeton, le fils unique, suivait les traces de son père, ayant eu son diplôme deux ans plus tôt. Conjureur de sort lui paraissait un métier tout à fait honorable, et depuis qu'il était petit garçon, il avait toujours répondu à la question « Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? », « Comme papa ! ».

Rabattant d'un geste vif ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux, Louis William Weasley scrutait du regard les environs pour repérer son guide. Portant les prénoms de rois et de princes, Louis en avait quasiment le physique et la prestance. Il avait des cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux -une sorte de blond vénitien, ou auburn selon les reflets qu'on pouvait déceler dans ses cheveux-, un mélange de ses deux parents qu'il était le seul à avoir, une de ses sœurs étant blonde comme leur mère et l'autre aussi rousse que leur père, des yeux d'un bleu cobalt, un visage princier, et quelques taches rousseurs sur son nez. Il était habillé ce jour-là d'un débardeur couleur ocre, d'un short un peu long noir, et ces vêtements dévoilaient ses bras fins mais musclés, partiellement couverts de taches de rousseurs, ses jambes musclées qui lui permettraient sans aucun doute de courir sur des grandes distances, et longtemps. Sa peau était déjà un peu bronzée, vu qu'il avait passé les jours précédant son arrivée en Égypte sous le soleil -beaucoup moins brûlant- de Nouvelle-Zélande. Rien que pour s'habituer un peu à l'Égypte, conseil de son paternel.

D'un coup sec, il remonta la bretelle de son sac à dos, et se mit à marcher un peu. Ses membres étaient comme ankylosés après ce voyage en Portoloin, et il avait la sensation désagréable de ne plus tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Conséquence de changer de position sur la planète aussi rapidement. Étirant aussi un peu ses bras, il fit craquer ses phalanges et ses poignets.

-Louis Weasley ?

Le jeune Weasley, qui comptait vingt-trois années derrière lui, se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Un petit homme trapu, sec, à la peau mate, aux genoux noueux, et au regard noir et vif, d'une vingtaine d'années de plus que lui, l'observait de haut en bas, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants à ses tempes, et des rides étaient venues envahir son visage taillé à la serpe.

-Le portrait craché de son père, le petit Weasley.

-Leshbek Amdir, je suppose, murmura Louis d'une voix ironique.

Il savait exactement qui était l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. En plus d'être son tuteur en Égypte pour Gringotts, il était un vieil ami de son père, son coéquipier quand celui-ci travaillait encore en Égypte.

-Tu supposes bien mon garçon. Donc c'est un gabarit comme toi que je vais devoir entraîner. J'ai pris l'habitude faut dire avec ton paternel.

-Je suis déjà entraîné.

-Pas à la façon égyptienne, petit. Pas à notre manière. Allez prends mon bras, on va d'abord déposer tes affaires à l'hôtel, j'habite juste en face, tu as de la chance. Transplanage d'escorte, allez.

Louis, sans dire un mot de plus, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Leshbek, et ce dernier l'emmena dans un tourbillon de sensations vives, en le faisant s'arrêter sur une sorte de trottoir fait en terre cuite, apparemment. Ils avaient atterri dans un petit village, où en face d'eux trônait un petit motel, pour les rares voyageurs qui devaient venir explorer cette partie de l'Égypte.

-Je ne suis pas installé en ville, et je préférais t'avoir à proximité de moi.

Doucement, Louis hocha la tête, et eut un petit sourire pour le petit homme trapu, qui dégageait une certaine aura de puissance. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être titularisé par un ami de son père : ça ne l'éloignait pas de lui tant que ça, son père prenant une importante place dans sa vie. Une sorte de pilier de ces décisions. Son admiration pour lui et pour son courage étaient sans limites, et les cicatrices que son père portait au visage renforçait son respect pour lui. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être sorties vivantes d'un combat avec un loup-garou tel que Greyback.

-Je t'attends dans quinze minutes, Weasley.

-Ok, Monsieur.

-Pas de Monsieur avec moi mon garçon. Leshbek, ou Amdir à la limite.

-Ok, Amdir.

Un sourire était sensible dans la voix de Louis.

* * *

Le jeune Weasley était entré dans sa chambre, la bouche plissée en une moue de suspicion. La chambre était propre et bien rangée, mais miteuse à souhait. Plus pittoresque, tu meurs. Elle contenait en tout et pour tout, un lit double, une armoire pour ses vêtements, et autres, un meuble de chevet sur lequel était posé une lampe de chevet minuscule, et une moustiquaire. Déposant son sac dans un coin de la chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre aux volets fragiles d'un ocre soutenu, avant de humer l'air chaud et lourd de la petite ville. En face de lui, une jeune femme égyptienne d'une vingtaine d'années avait fait la même chose, et lui sourit doucement en croisant le regard du blond. Sourire que Louis rendit évidemment, avec en plus une touche de sensualité nonchalante.

Il était maintenant sûr qu'il allait adorer ce pays.

* * *

Brunâtre, la maison de Leshbek, qui devait avoir été blanche au début de sa construction, trônait sur le trottoir d'en face de l'hôtel où logeait Louis. Ce dernier avait pris une douche, déballé légèrement ses affaires, lancé un Sort de Protection contre différentes intrusions, et après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt blanc et un short mi-long noir, il était descendu comme prévu de sa chambre pour aller voir Leshbek.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne sonne, et un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans pointa le bout de son nez dehors, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux noirs en amandes tombèrent sur la silhouette de Louis, et ayant un petit sourire, il enjoignit le fils de Bill Weasley à entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et entra à la suite du garçon. La maison était agréable, avec beaucoup d'arches et d'ouvertures, l'air était teinté de senteurs agréables et lourdes d'encens, des tapisseries épaisses étaient visibles et semblaient à Louis telles qu'on aurait pu y plonger les doigts.

Le garçon poussa une sorte de rideau, et quand Louis le suivit, et entra dans la pièce, il fut stupéfait de trouver une bonne trentaine de personnes, allant ci-et-là, préparant quelque chose d'apparemment important.

-Louis !

Amdir venait de l'appeler et arriva devant lui, sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilaient ses dents blanches régulières. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, et en attrapant le bras du Weasley, il lui révéla que c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille cadette Sandhya qui fêtait ses vingt-et-un an, et que ce soir, il y aurait une grande fête et qu'il était évidemment invité. Tout le monde avait hâte de connaître l'anglais sous la tutelle de Leshbek Amdir, et ce dernier était ravi que l'attention soit partagée entre Louis et sa fille, dans la soirée. Comme tout bon père, l'attention des hommes sur sa petite fille chérie n'était pas bien vue par ce dernier.

-Je ne veux pas déranger lors d'une fête de famille.

-Fête de famille, Louis ? Tu es un grand comique. Ce soir, il y aura tout le village, amis, famille, tout ce que tu veux. Même des parfaits inconnus seront présents. Vingt-et-un ans, c'est pas mal tu sais ici. Surtout que Sandhya est encore célibataire.

Louis capta immédiatement le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Amdir en prononçant cette phrase. « Pas touche à Sandhya. » Il avait compris, et hocha imperceptiblement sa tête auburn. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir son mentor avant même d'avoir commencé à s'entraîner avec lui.

-Vous voulez de l'aide, Amdir ? Demanda aimablement Louis, avec un grand sourire qui révélait des fossettes terriblement viriles.

-Je veux bien, petit, répondit Leshbek d'une voix un peu enrouée. Il savait très bien que sa fille ne résisterait pas à ce type d'homme et voudrait se l'approprier. Louis William Weasley n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu bouclés d'une couleur un peu indéfinissable, entre le blond et le roux, Louis se sécha vigoureusement. Après avoir aidé la famille de Leshbek à préparer la fête d'anniversaire de Sandhya, qui elle était restée dans sa chambre, étant la reine de la journée, et s'être lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli au début qui était en fait un des frères de Sandhya, Dirsan, Louis était rentré dans sa chambre à l'hôtel pour se préparer. Il était plutôt satisfait de son arrivée en Égypte, les gens étant vraiment très accueillants, et il passerait sa première soirée ici à faire la fête. Si c'était pas beau..

* * *

Amdir vit arriver Louis à la fête d'anniversaire de sa fille, et soupira bruyamment. Ça allait être encore plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait de soustraire l'étranger et sa fille l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Louis souriait chaque fois que quelqu'un le saluait, et essayait de parler un peu anglais avec lui. Ça lui faisait plaisir que les égyptiens s'intéressent un peu à lui. De la musique était procurée par un groupe local, et Louis se surprit à vouloir rejoindre les danseuses du ventre qui évoluaient sur scène..Beaucoup de personnes avaient commencé à danser sur la piste de danse, mais Louis savait que si il était avec quelque-uns de ses cousins, ils seraient montés tous sans hésiter pour danser avec les belles danseuses du ventre. Mais là, il était seul, et ne devait pas trop non plus se faire déjà remarquer.

-Bonsoir bel étranger.

Une voix chaude le fit se retourner, et un sourire éclaira son visage déjà beaucoup plus pâle que tous les autres présents. Il venait de reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu de sa chambre et avec qui il avait échangé un sourire. Elle était plutôt jolie, maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près. En fait, elle n'était pas jolie, elle était sublime. Mais quand il vit Leshbek s'approcher, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Louis, je te présente mon unique fille, Sandhya. Sandhya, voici mon nouvel apprenti anglais.

La jeune femme de la fenêtre était la fille de Leshbek Amdir, et Louis sut instantanément qu'il allait falloir se tenir loin de la jeune femme, qui exerçait une attirance un peu particulière sur lui. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

-Enchanté Sandhya, et joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci..Louis, répondit Sandhya avec un sourire nonchalant, avant de partir voir d'autres invités, sa grande jupe blanche ondulant autour d'elle langoureusement, et une sorte de débardeur très court, couvert de perles, rouge vermeil pour tout haut.

Pendant quelques secondes, Louis avait détaillé sans vergogne la jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs épais et totalement lisses tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Ils avaient l'air soyeux et doux au toucher, et il devait se retenir d'imaginer des scènes de lui en train de plonger la main dans les cheveux de Sandhya pour amener son visage jusqu'à lui. Elle possédait d'immenses yeux noirs bordés de khôls épais, des cils longs, qui conféraient une touche de mystère à ses yeux noirs comme de la suie. Sa bouche était pleine, charnue, et rouge vermeil elle aussi. Son nez était encore plus impressionnant que celui de Cléopâtre. Louis le trouvait terriblement beau. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés étaient légèrement arqués comme ceux d'un aigle. Et quand elle souriait..Merlin quand elle souriait, Louis avait envie de l'embrasser.

Mauvais signe qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas tort du tout.

* * *

-Louis, tu n'as dansé avec aucune fille ! Lui reprocha Dirsan, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, un verre de Sakkara (**1**) à la main.

-Je suis un peu fatigué par le voyage, mentit Louis avec une habilité déconcertante.

En réalité, il n'avait yeux que pour la belle Sandhya, qui, elle, virevoltait à la fois sur scène, à la fois entre les invités, avec toujours le sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux noirs se plissant de satisfaction. Cette fête était très réussie, et Louis avait pu déjà goûter presque toutes les spécialités égyptiennes en une soirée, comme le kochery (**2**) ou la kofta (**3**).

-Fatigué ou non, tu dois inviter au moins une de ces ravissantes filles à danser, Louis !

L'adolescent de dix-sept ans avait un petit sourire, lui n'était pas aveugle, et voyait bien que son nouvel ami étranger ne fixait qu'une personne depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

-Pourquoi pas la reine de la soirée, qui elle non plus n'a pas dansé sauf avec Père ?

-On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures Dirsan, et tu veux déjà que je me fasse tuer ? Plaisanta Louis, en attrapant un verre de Sakkara comme le jeune homme près de lui.

-Père n'a pas la baguette si prompte que ça, Louis.

Le Weasley ne répondit pas, et eut un demi-sourire désabusé. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de rester tranquille, et puis il n'était ici que pour le boulot, et non pour s'amuser. Son père se devait d'être fier de lui, et Louis se devait d'être à la hauteur de son paternel.

* * *

La dernière danse retentit, et Louis se retrouva brusquement entraîné par une jeune égyptienne d'à peine seize ans sur la piste de danse improvisée. Un peu gauche dans ses mouvements, Louis se mit brusquement à rougir quand la jeune fille se colla à lui, et se mit à danser très près de lui. Essayant de trouver de l'aide, il ne récolta qu'un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-satisfait de Dirsan, un regard inexpressif de Amdir qui semblait -au vu de Louis- content que ce dernier ne danse pas avec sa fille chérie, et un regard un peu amer de Sandhya quand il croisa les prunelles ténébreuses de la jeune femme.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et que cette gamine avait une poigne de fer..Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, et c'était chacun sa vie. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas..

-Tu sais que tu es très beau, étranger ? Susurra la jeune fille, en essayant de tordre ses lèvres peintes d'un rose bonbon qui jurait avec la couleur de sa peau en une moue aguichante.

-Tu sais que tu es trop jeune pour moi ? Se moqua un peu Louis, espérant qu'une simple moquerie suffirait à la faire lâcher prise. C'était sans compter le caractère obstiné de l'adolescente.

-Je m'appelle Hana, et toi Louis, c'est ça ? Continua l'adolescente, imperturbable.

-Merlin, aidez-moi, murmura entre ses dents l'anglais.

-Merlin ? Ah oui, vous les Européens, vous faites un culte à Merlin. Ici, on croit plutôt en nos dieux égyptiens, comme Isis, Osiris, etc. A part Merlin, qui vous avez d'autre ? Pas que je pense qu'un culte unique soit une mauvaise chose, mais ça me paraît un peu incongru. Si Merlin nous déçoit, vers qui nous tournons-nous ? Tu sais..

Blablabla.

* * *

Louis rentra épuisé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, vers environ quatre heures du matin. Après avoir essuyé diverses tentatives de séduction de la part d'adolescentes comme Hana et même d'une fillette de quatorze ans, il était lessivé, et ne pensait plus qu'à deux choses : prendre une douche, et s'étaler sur son lit.

En effet, la douche lui fit le plus grand bien, dissipant de son odorat les senteurs lourdes de la soirée, et lui remit les idées un peu plus claires -qu'il n'avait plus depuis son troisième Sakkara-. En sortant, il enfila son pantalon de pyjama, et trouvant qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour porter rien qu'un simple tee-shirt, il se laissa torse nu.

L'air était un peu frais malgré tout, contrairement à la chaleur qu'il avait dû subir tout au long de la journée. Sa première journée en Égypte, le pays de tous les mystères, presque le berceau de l'humanité. Les premiers sorciers avaient été africains, avant que des sorciers européens n'acquièrent leurs pouvoirs. L'origine des pouvoirs qu'il possédait fascinait aussi Louis, et ce dernier se souvint de toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait à ce sujet à Poudlard, suivi sans relâche par sa cousine Molly, d'un an plus jeune que lui, qui était elle aussi fascinée par cette question. D'accord, l'Histoire disait que Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard étaient les premiers sorciers, mais Louis après de nombreuses recherches et la lecture de nombreux bouquins traitant de cela n'en était pas aussi sûr.

S'accoudant à sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison de Leshbek, Louis se perdit dans ses pensées et ses suppositions. Il y avait une toute légère brise, qui faisait voleter quelques mèches d'un blond vénitien devant lui, ses yeux cobalt recouverts d'une ombre grise fumée, signe qu'il était complétement ailleurs.

Soudain, un léger bruit fit intervenir ses réflexes. En face de lui, Sandhya l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres de sa fenêtre. Elle était vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, son visage était maintenant dépourvu de tout maquillage -ce qui la rendait encore plus belle et sensuelle- et ses cheveux d'une finesse extrême tombaient sur ses épaules, dociles.

Louis savait que lui aussi offrait une belle vision. Après tout, on lui avait dit assez -trop- souvent qu'il était très beau, et très bien fait physiquement, même si il n'aimait pas trop recevoir ce genre de compliments. Et bien entendu, un demi-sourire éclaira son visage, et il fit un léger signe de tête vers la belle égyptienne.

Il comprit alors qu'elle le fascinerait tout le long de son séjour, et se promit intérieurement, pour ne pas froisser son tuteur, de ne pas approcher la jeune femme.

Et comme un adieu sur un avenir possible à peine entrevu, Louis William Weasley ferma sa fenêtre.

* * *

(**1**) Sakkara est une bière égyptienne.

(**2**) Le kochery est un mélange de riz, de lentilles brunes, de macaronis, de quelques bouts de spaghettis, d'oignons frits, le tout arrosé d'un peu de sauce tomate et relevé de quelques gouttes de sauce pimentée ou à l'ail.

(**3**) La kofta est est une longue brochette de viande de mouton haché.

Hop, un OS sur Louis. :) Et spéciale dédicace à **Ambroisie**. ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un peu court, je dois avouer, et puis la fin aussi laisse une mise en bouche, mais..tant pis. :D J'ai pas envie de faire une suite pour le moment de tout ça, donc faudra laisser votre imagination jouer :3 .

Gros bisous à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent à chaque fois ! **IMMENSE MERCI !**

Reviews ? (a)

Valouw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tranches de vie :** **Parfaite, dirons-nous.**

De mon enfance jusqu'à mon entrée dans le monde adulte, j'avais toujours dû me plier aux règlements que mes cousins se faisaient une joie de contourner, j'avais toujours dû me montrer quasiment parfaite, et j'avais toujours dû être d'une attitude exemplaire. Ce n'était pas lassant au contraire, j'aimais ça. On me voyait comme la petite fille modèle, propre sur elle, excellente en cours, respectueuse, ce qui m'avait valu mon poste de préfète, puis de préfète-en-chef durant ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Je dois avouer que j'avais un physique intéressant, puisque j'attirais sans beaucoup de difficultés les représentants du sexe opposé avec mes cheveux roux coupés juste au-dessus de mes épaules, toujours attachés en une minuscule queue de cheval, ou en un chignon, mes grands yeux bruns que beaucoup ont qualifiés de « yeux de biche » et ma silhouette mince mais pourvue d'atouts non négligeables pour un homme, c'est à dire de « gros seins » qui m'ont beaucoup gêné, je dois dire, et d'un « putain de cul ». J'étais physiquement tout le contraire de ma petite sœur, qui elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance avec la gente masculine.

Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, je me fis une petite réputation. Tout le monde voulait me connaître, tout le monde voulait être mon ami. J'étais si gentille, si amicale, si généreuse, etc. Je ne peux pas décemment m'en plaindre. Et en plus de tout ça, j'étais sérieuse en cours, mes relations amoureuses étaient longues et intéressantes, je faisais partie de la famille la plus nombreuse de Poudlard, les Weasley, j'avais des proches parents célèbres, et de plus, je faisais partie de la maison Gryffondor, comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi. Évidemment, même si mes seules preuves de courage ont été de punir et de faire des leçons de morales à mes plus jeunes cousins, qui foutaient le bordel à Poudlard. Ah, les Weasley-Potter. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, mon père a toujours été fou de soulagement qu'une de ses filles ait échappé à l'influence désastreuse de mes autres cousins et cousines. Faut dire qu'avec des chenapans comme James et Fred II, ma petite sœur chérie était foutue. Elle est devenue pire qu'eux, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Aussi, j'aurai pu dire que j'avais un nombre incalculable d'amis, mais les seuls, les vrais, ceux avec qui j'étais quasiment tout le temps étaient en petit nombre. On était une petite bande de cinq personnes, travailleurs mais aussi fêtards. Hé oui, malgré l'apparence que je montrais, je savais aussi beaucoup m'amuser. Quatre personnes essentielles à mon bien-être : Jonathan Mehyers, un brun aux yeux bleus impressionnants, un peu plus introverti que les trois autres, Ann Reilly, une petite blondinette un peu rondouillarde, mais au cœur d'or, Antonio Moirotti, mi-Anglais, mi-Italien, grand brun ténébreux adulé par toutes les filles de notre promotion, et à l'humour un peu douteux et enfin, Bérénice Bloomer, une grande perche brune, à grande gueule.

Bien entendu, je suis sortie de Poudlard, des souvenirs plein la tête, quatre amis à la vie, à la mort, la mention « Préfète-en-chef » dans mon dossier, et tous mes Aspics remportés avec brio. J'avais été la première de ma promotion, fierté de mon paternel. Puis j'avais entamé des études de psychomage accompagnée de Jonathan, rêvant depuis toujours de ce métier. La folie des autres me fascinait. Comment des sorciers et des sorcières de tout âge pouvaient tomber en dépression par amour m'intriguait particulièrement. Je dirais que j'avais cette vocation parce que je désirais aider les gens en difficulté. Par altruisme.

Autour de moi, mes cousins et cousines évoluaient, mon père fut déclaré Ministre de la Magie à deux reprises, et j'eus fini mes études à vingt-deux ans, mon diplôme en poche, et le projet d'ouvrir mon propre cabinet, ce que j'ai fait bien sûr. Contrairement à la génération qui m'avait précédée, les Weasley ne manquaient plus de rien, au contraire. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais que j'avais de la chance d'être née dans une famille pareille, même si mon père attendait beaucoup de moi, et que ma mère nous étouffait quelque peu avec son amour maternel. Ma petite sœur ne partageait pas mon avis, mais qu'importe, malgré nos caractères si différents, on s'entendait très bien.

Et puis un jour, elle disparut brusquement, et notre père en fut totalement bouleversé, la cherchant à tort et à travers. Mais ça n'avait rien donné..La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à ma sœur, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait à une soirée organisée par une ancienne de Poudlard, et le lendemain, elle m'avait confiée qu'elle devait partir pour un moment, et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. J'ai juré de ne rien dire à personne, j'ai juré sur ma vie. J'avais tellement peur pour ma petite sœur, après avoir vu son visage si défait, si apeuré, si juvénile. C'était ma petite sœur, et j'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais j'avais oublié qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de nos cousins James et Fred, et ainsi de l'équipe de réserve, et première de Quidditch d'Angleterre, enfin regroupant pas mal de joueurs de différents équipes. Et un jour, venant réclamer quelques nouveaux indices à propos de son départ si soudain, sans aucune explication aucune, je _l_'ai rencontré. Ils étaient tous en train de faire une petite soirée entre amis, et je fus obligée de rester tout du long, convaincue par James et Fred, maîtres en la matière. Bien sûr, le sujet dériva sur la disparition de ma sœur, mais la soirée se passa bien, ponctuée d'histoires drôles sur leurs entraînements, sur leurs matchs, sur le boulot d'Alice Londubat, mannequin, et les voyages que cela impliquait, sur mon boulot à moi, et d'autres choses futiles.

David. Ah David. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il était le fils de Seamus Finnigan, et de Parvati Patil, des anciens Gryffondors, amis de mes oncles Harry et Ron, et de ma tante Hermione. C'est bête à dire, c'est niais, c'est nunuche, tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce mec avait réussi à me rendre amoureuse de lui en une soirée.

Le mieux, c'était quand deux jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part, m'invitant à prendre un café avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je dois avouer que j'ai passé deux heures à me préparer. Avec lui, tout devenait plus naturel, on s'entendait vraiment bien..Et on s'est revus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre, cinq, six, et j'ai arrêté de compter après quinze rendez-vous. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux bruns fins et courts, ses yeux noirs étincelants d'humour, sa peau mate de métissé indo-anglais, à côté de qui je faisais tâche avec ma peau trop pâle d'anglaise souche. C'est vrai que je faisais aussi tâche du haut de mon gigantissime un mètre ..cinquante-huit. Lui, il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt seize..Pour vous dire qu'entre nous, les différences étaient quand même importantes, mais nous n'avions qu'un an de différence.. Enfin qu'importe, notre relation marchait à merveille.

David Finnigan était l'homme de ma vie.

Mes interrogations sur les dépressions de certains de mes patients à cause d'un chagrin amoureux furent réduites à néant. Je les comprenais..Et ça me donnait le moral à zéro malgré les conseils de Jonathan et Bérénice les seuls restés en Angleterre, Antonio et Ann étant en voyage de noces à Tahiti. David m'avait quitté pour une raison qui me restait inconnue, et pour moi, ce fut le pire des coups. Je n'en avais aussi jamais eu, ma vie se déroulant toujours comme des roulettes. J'eus tort de penser que ce serait de même pour l'amour. David me l'avait magnifiquement bien démontré.

Et en courageuse Gryffondor, j'étais allée sonner à sa porte, prête à me recevoir un rejet ferme et vraiment définitif, une autre fille que moi dans son lit. Le spectacle qu'il m'offrit n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Il avait les yeux cernés, ses beaux yeux d'un noir d'encre étaient éteints, il était mal rasé, avec une barbe de quelques jours. Torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon froissé, il me faisait face, un air de chiot perdu sur le visage. Et sans aucune préméditation de ma part, je me levais sur la pointe de pieds -et en plus j'avais des talons- pour l'embrasser. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte de son appartement était refermée, et nous étions dans son lit.

Pourquoi il m'avait quitté ? ..Parce qu'il détestait dépendre de quelqu'un. Orgueil typiquement Gryffondor, ma parole. Moi, je voulais dépendre de lui. En réalité, je dépendais de lui, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui en faisant partie. Mais lui avait voulu nous compliquer amèrement la tâche, la rendre même impossible. Les hommes sont d'un compliqué.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés, et nous sommes les -heureux ou pas- parents de Christopher et Kay Finnigan, deux petits monstres, ressemblant plus à mes cousins -et leur père- qu'à moi. Deux petits monstres aux yeux aussi noirs que Davis, Kay ayant hérité de la chevelure brune de son père et de mes boucles, Christopher de mes cheveux roux, et de la finesse de ceux de son père. Et j'ai le plaisir de maintenant m'appeler Mrs Molly Finnigan et Dr Molly Weasley-Finnigan.

-Mollynette !

En revanche, je déteste ce surnom dont m'affuble depuis le début mon cher mari, adorant m'agacer. C'est d'un ridicule. Je l'appelle Dada moi ?

* * *

Petit OS d'environ 1500 mots, léger sur Molly, que je n'avais pas encore exploité, et là encore, c'est un peu superficiel. Je pense faire encore quelques petits OS sur elle, ou au pire, des drabbles.

Le prochain, normalement sur Hugo ou Rose, ou peut-être les deux. Eux non plus, je n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais je vais y remédier.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré la superficialité de cet OS, n'allant pas assez en profondeur, concernant ce personnage. Mais je voulais quand même le poster, ne voulant pas aller plus loin pour l'instant pour la fille aînée de Perceval, haha.

Bisous à tous !

Valouw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tranches de vie : Pourquoi Rose Molly Weasley ?**

Pourquoi je m'appelle Rose Molly Weasley ? C'est la question que je me suis posée depuis que j'ai été en âge de réfléchir, je crois.

Pour Molly, c'est facile. C'est le prénom de ma grand-mère paternelle, et il semble que chez les sorciers anglais, transmettre le prénom d'un de leurs ancêtres à leurs enfants porte chance. Je ne dirais rien sur le choix de l'ancêtre, mais disons que Mamie Molly, c'est pas mon modèle. Sauf pour tout ce qui est de la Guerre. Lors des réunions de famille, j'ai assez entendu comment Mamie Molly a tué Bellatrix Lestrange, et comment elle a défendu le reste de sa famille comme une lionne après avoir perdu un de ses fils. Sinon, je n'ai aucune envie de lui ressembler, je n'ai pas envie de ne m'intéresser qu'à la cuisine et à Celestina Moldubec, je n'ai pas envie d'être une mère poule, et une mère tout court, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sept enfants. Surtout pas.

Mais pour Rose, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai plusieurs idées sur la question, mais elles sont soient trop farfelues, soient trop irréalistes, soient ..normales mais si c'était le cas, ce serait un drame familial.

Première raison : assez farfelue, je vous préviens de suite. Une des ex de mon père s'appelle Lavande, maintenant Lavande Thomas, et bon, comme elle porte un nom de fleur, peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, qu'en souvenir du bon temps passé avec elle, il m'ait donné aussi un nom de fleur, et que Maman n'ait rien senti venir. Ou encore peut-être que je n'étais pas un enfant désiré, et pour bien s'en rappeler tous les jours, il m'a donné un nom de fleur qui lui rappelle son ex exécrable. Papa est un être tellement spécial que je doute -presque- toujours de ce qu'il dit.

Deuxième raison : Maman ou Papa adore les fleurs, ou même mes grands-parents qu'ils soient paternels ou maternels. Ça, je ne l'ai jamais su vraiment, vu que la seule fois où y'a des fleurs à la maison, c'est quand on reçoit des visiteurs, ou quand Papa a quelque chose à se faire pardonner à Maman. Sinon, la maison n'est pas remplie de fleurs, pas de papiers-peints avec des fleurs, pas de livres sur les fleurs, sauf quelques livres de botanique que Neville a offert à Maman pour les fêtes. Y'a le jardin, mais là encore, mes parents ne sont pas férus de jardinage, et c'est Papa quand il s'ennuie, s'en occupe à la moldue, et si le jardin ressemble à une forêt sauvage, là Maman engueule Papa et s'en occupe elle-même avec quelques sorts. Bref, les fleurs, ça a pas l'air d'être leur truc mais qui sait ?

Troisième raison : Pendant leurs rendez-vous avant leur mariage, Papa avait l'habitude d'emmener des bouquets de roses à Maman ? J'en sais rien non plus, ils n'aiment pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé après la Guerre entre eux. Je les soupçonne d'avoir loué une chambre et d'y avoir passé cinq ans. Bref, peut-être aussi que lorsque Maman a accouché de moi, Papa a rempli sa chambre de roses et qu'à cause de ça, ils m'ont appelé Rose ..

Quatrième raison : Très farfelu hum ; la robe de Maman était rose (**1**) au bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois sorciers pendant leur quatrième année. Je sais par Tonton Harry qu'ils se sont violemment disputés ce soir-là à cause du cavalier de Maman qui était le célèbre Viktor Krum. Peut-être que cet instant fut décisif dans l'esprit de Papa pour le prénom de leur future fille ? ..Je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux.

Cinquième raison : Papa , ou Maman, est fan du rose. La couleur, bien entendu. Mais dans le cas de Papa, ça voudrait dire qu'il a des tendances féminines, et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, ou en tout cas, il cache bien son jeu. Et Maman, c'est presque pareil. Elle n'est pas féminine, c'est une vraie rat de bibliothèque -caractère que j'ai obtenu- et puis elle, ses couleurs, c'est le rouge et or, pas le ..rose. Y'a rien de rose chez nous, rien, nada.

Sixième raison : Quand Papa a fait sa demande à Maman, trois ans avant que je naisse, peut-être que le plafond du restaurant était rose. J'ai jamais su le nom du restaurant en question, alors c'est possible, mais je peux pas aller vérifier. Ou peut-être les serviettes, ou bien encore y'avait des dessins de roses sur les assiettes. Oh Merlin, que c'est irréaliste.

Septième raison : Lors de leur lune de miel, mes parents chéris sont allés dans une sorte de taverne dans le nord de la France, une taverne bien douillette, et c'était au printemps..Alors peut-être qu'il y avait une profusion de roses à leur taverne, et peut-être qu'ils étaient fascinés par la beauté de la fleur. Et puis, Rose pour eux c'est un joli prénom pour une fille, voilà.

Huitième raison : Rose, c'est peut-être une célèbre sorcière qui a accompli des trucs su-pers, mais j'ai beau cherché, je n'en trouve pas. Mais peut-être que Papa et Maman ont connu une femme qui s'appelait Rose, et qui était exceptionnelle. Mais où ? Et quand ? Pendant la Guerre ? Non, j'en doute. Après la Guerre ? ..

Neuvième raison : Maman est fan du film moldu à l'eau de rose, nommé Titanic, qu'elle m'a fait regarder quand j'avais douze ans, pensant que j'étais assez mûre pour regarder ce genre de film. Autant vous dire que de un, j'ai détesté, et de deux, l'héroïne qui s'appelle Rose, ne m'inspire aucune sympathie. Elle est si..conne. Non mais vraiment, comment être aussi conne ? Elle savait très bien qu'à moins d'un miracle, l'amour n'efface pas les différentes situations sociales ..Ça aurait dû être Jack qui restait en vie à la fin, pas elle. Pff, franchement.

Dixième raison : Maman pressentait sûrement que j'aurais des cheveux roux broussailleux, mélange subtil d'elle et Papa, et m'a nommée ainsi pour atténuer ma laideur. Rose, c'est doux, ça fait penser à un ange, et surtout c'est ..féminin. Autant vous dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on m'annonce, les gens ne s'attendent pas à voir une Rose comme..moi. Dire que Maman ne croyait pas à la divination quand elle était jeune est un euphémisme, mais quand même si elle y a pensé, elle a vu l'avenir !

Voilà, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons, ou elles sont beaucoup trop complexes, et vraiment _vraiment_ beaucoup trop tirées par les cheveux. Je crois que je n'oserais jamais demander à mes parents pourquoi ils m'ont appelé Rose. C'est sûrement un truc débile, et ça serait une insulte à mon intelligence, vraiment.

Les Potter, eux, c'est vraiment plus facile de comprendre.

* * *

Je sais bien que la robe d'Hermione est en fait bleue dans les livres, mais c'était pour le bien de mon petit OS chéri que je l'aie mise comme dans le film. Sorry u_u, c'est pas très canon.

Voilà un truc muche sur Rose. Court, débile, sans aucun intérêt, mais je sais pas, j'ai pondu ça. Des fois, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je sors des ..trucs comme ça u_u. BREF c'est posté.

Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent (?), autant les membres que les anonymes. ;D Merci, merci. :D

Avis ? x) Critiiiiiiiiiiquez !

Bisous , Valouw.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dichotomie cruelle**

* * *

"_Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle." _- Paul Coelho

* * *

Blanche, pure, innocente, angélique.

Roxanne Weasley observa encore quelques instants la robe qui lévitait tout autour d'elle. Assommante de lumière. Si emplie de signification. Ornée d'une couleur trop symbolique. La robe en elle-même était magnifique, avec un décolleté en forme de coeur, des manches fines et tressées, moulant sans aucun doute son corps comme une seconde peau jusqu'à mi-cuisse où elle commençait à s'évaser. Mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tendrement, elle caressa la robe du bout des doigts. Celle-ci signifiait tant de choses à la fois, trop de choses.

La tête lui tournait, sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal et un début de nausée la prit brusquement. Inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, Roxanne réussit à la dissiper. Aujourd'hui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, et elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi était-elle là, seule, à regarder cette robe qu'elle devait porter dans à peine quelques minutes ? Elle était déjà coiffée, déjà maquillée, ne restait plus qu'à enfiler cette robe, mettre à ses pieds les sublimes escarpins blancs que de toute manière, personne ne verrait vu qu'ils seraient cachés par la robe. Et ensuite, elle devrait sortir de cette pièce et affronter son destin... Son destin ? N'était-elle pas libre de son destin justement ? Depuis qu'ils avaient fixé une date et commencé tous les préparatifs, elle se sentait oppressée, continuellement agressée et étouffée. Voulant toujours voir le bon côté des choses, elle avait pensé que tout ça était dû justement au stress des préparatifs. Et puis tout son entourage était très heureux à l'idée de _leur_ union. Ils _l'_adoraient et ne juraient que par lui. Seules quatre personnes étaient opposées à ce mariage et, étrangement, il s'agissait des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, hormis ses parents. Léna Dirham, sa meilleure amie, Charlie Weasley, son parrain, son cousin le plus proche, Louis Weasley, et Sébastien Deveaux, un ami de vacances à qui elle s'était beaucoup attachée.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, son parrain lui avait fait de vives remontrances comme quoi il était depuis le début contre cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec _lui_ et qu'il n'assisterait pas au mariage. Mais après quelques larmes de sa part, il avait finalement cédé. Depuis toute petite, Charlie Weasley lui avait toujours tout passé, se comportant à la fois comme un modèle et un confident. Il était un peu comme un deuxième père pour elle, l'aidant à surmonter sa frustration de ne jamais savoir comment se comporter avec son père, Georges, à la fois présent... et absent.

Léna, elle, lui avait presque hurlé dessus quand elle lui avait montré la bague étincelante à son annulaire droit. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait eu de cesse de faire changer d'avis sa meilleure amie. C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur, lui avait-elle maintes fois répété. Et la brune avait vivement refusé d'être la demoiselle d'honneur et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait accepté néanmoins d'assister à ce « carnage ». De toute façon, Roxanne savait bien que la brune n'agissait pas ainsi de manière totalement désintéressée. A ce mariage, il y aurait son ex, Caem Zabini, et elle s'était promis de le récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quant à Louis, il avait été un peu plus subtil dans sa manière de lui exprimer son désaccord face à son union. Premier argument: elle ne _l'_aimait pas. Deuxième argument: elle était trop jeune pour se marier avec quelqu'un. Oh Merlin, _se marier_. Voilà que l'expression prenait tout son sens. Ce n'était plus une relation sérieuse, mais une union, avec des papiers officiels et tout le reste.

La panique affluait à ses tempes, et Roxanne se prit la tête dans les mains, de désespoir. Etait-elle vraiment prête à s'engager avec _lui_ ? Etait-ce vraiment _lui_ l'homme de sa vie ? Elle avait eu beau écrire sur ce genre de phénomènes, sur l'amour, la joie, le bonheur, la tristesse, mais elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

Un visage lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Et ce n'était pas le bon ; ce n'était pas celui qu'il fallait. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui, elle se l'était longtemps interdit et pourquoi, _aujourd'hui_, il venait la hanter.

Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas être plus idiote. Comme si il allait se ramener sur un fier cheval blanc, et dire « Je m'y oppose » quand le mage allait prononcer leurs voeux. Elle devenait cinglée. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal, le jour de son mariage, de penser à ses anciens amours ?

_Son seul amour_, lui souffla désagréablement une petite voix.

Roxanne soupira et se retint de hurler, et de lacérer en morceaux la robe qui lévitait toujours près d'elle. Et quand elle se tourna pour échapper à sa vue, elle rencontra son regard dans un grand miroir majestueux. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été disciplinés, plaqués sur son crâne en un chignon haut, laissant juste quelques boucles s'échapper savamment ; la magimaquilleuse, que sa cousine Victoire avait engagée, lui avait souligné son regard vert clair, qui tranchait avec sa peau caramel, d'un trait noir, et lui avait mis un fard à paupières couleur ivoire légèrement pailleté ; ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'un rose très clair et ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de blush foncé.

Grâce à Merlin, sa famille avait réussi à se débrouiller pour que l'évènement ne soit pas médiatisé, et il n'y aurait qu'un faire-part dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain. Si mariage il y avait...

Secouant la tête violemment pour chasser ces pensées négatives, Roxanne se décida à enfiler sa robe. Enfin. Marquant la fin de ses doutes.

Jared Boot était l'homme qui lui fallait.

**:.:**

Son père l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle, pimpant dans son costume bleu marine, ses cheveux roux, grisonnants aux tempes, en bataille comme toujours. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, le premier qu'elle ait vu sur le visage de son paternel depuis... longtemps. Et si cet événement seul donnait ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sincère, à son père, son père adoré, alors Roxanne était prête à le faire cent fois s'il le fallait. Mais une fois suffisait et ce sourire, surtout ce sourire, la poussa à avancer vers lui au lieu de s'enfuir dans la direction comme son instinct le lui soufflait, sa robe lui pesant une tonne.

-Tu es si belle, ma petite fille, lui souffla Georges, ému, en lui embrassant le front.

Roxanne inspira fort l'odeur épicée de son père, se sentant redevenir la petite fille qui était continuellement sur ses genoux pendant que lui, inventait de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Qu'il était loin le temps de l'insouciance.

-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda soudainement son père.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas et eut un hoquet de surprise à cette question, qui aurait dû être tout à fait banale. Mais rien n'était banal dans la bouche de Georges Weasley et malgré son sourire moqueur, il avait su distinguer les doutes que sa fille cachait derrière un masque souriant. Il avait eu beau avoir conservé le manque cruel de son défunt jumeau, il avait toujours su donner le minimum d'attention à ses enfants, laissant les remontrances à Angelina. Sa Angie, comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Je crois, balbutia la jeune femme âgée d'à peine vingt-huit ans.

-Je commencerais à m'inquiéter pour des éventuels petits-enfants avec ta douceur ma chérie que lorsque tu auras trente ans. Encore deux ans, donc, essaya de plaisanter son père. Et puis avec Fred qui vient de nous donner à Angie et moi un petit-fils à gâter autant que Lou-Ann, tu as encore le temps. Tu peux même ne pas avoir d'enfants avant tes trente-cinq ans.

La fille de Georges fut agitée d'un rire silencieux ; il avait toujours eu les mots qu'il fallait. Mais là, il parlait d'enfants et non de mariage. Il ne parlait pas d'engagement. Il ne parlait pas de l'engagement qu'elle allait contracter avec un homme. Un fils d'un ancien condisciple de Poudlard de ses oncles Harry et Ron, un ancien Serdaigle.

Qui aurait pu croire que la fille de Georges Weasley, enjouée et pourvue d'un certain sens de l'humour, allait épouser un érudit droit et un peu rigide ? Mais ils ne voyaient pas tous ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Jared était doux, attentionné et faisait tout pour elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, elle en était certaine. Et puis, il avait une sorte d'humour en demi-teinte, que peu comprenaient. Il avait de la classe, et était un très bon avocat autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Et _lui_ avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Et c'était là, l'essentiel.

-Jared est le bon.

-J'aime beaucoup ce petit mais... et Lorcan ? Lui souffla Georges.

Un frisson la parcourut tout entière à l'énoncé de ce prénom honni. Détesté. Haï. Ce prénom qui lui empoisonnait le coeur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, comme une énième piqûre, comme un poison qui se distillait dans ses veines et lui donnait la nausée, des vertiges, et surtout, surtout, comme toujours, une douleur trop cruelle. Insupportable.

-Lorcan peut toujours aller se faire foutre, siffla Roxanne, mauvaise.

Georges Weasley avait beau être son père, elle ne pouvait supporter de la part de quiconque qu'on lui parle de lui. Et le jour de son mariage en plus ! Le comble.

-Les Scamander ont vraiment du fil à retordre avec les filles Weasley, commenta, guilleret, Georges, sans plus de commentaires. On entre ?

-Je..., je vais me repoudrer le nez... et fumer une clope. Laisse-moi encore dix minutes, mentit Roxanne, sentant les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux.

Et elle repartit vers la petite pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée sans plus de cérémonie, laissant son père et son sourire. Bienveillant et compréhensif.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Roxanne sentit sa poitrine se déchirer de l'intérieur et maudit son géniteur. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir mais raviver le souvenir de Lorcan Scamander lui donnait d'affreuses crises. Nervosité, tremblements, nausées, tout y passait. Elle lui avait tout donné, croyant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou d'elle, comme il le clamait si fort. Mensonges, mensonges. Tout ça n'était que mensonges, et elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même dans cette histoire. Jared l'avait aidée comme il avait pu pour qu'elle se remette sur pied, et pour ça, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissance. D'ailleurs, elle avait comme une certaine dépendance ; il était sa drogue, celle qui la remettait toujours de bonne humeur et qui lui faisait toucher du doigt le bonheur sans toutefois y parvenir complètement malheureusement. Elle _aimait _Jared, Lorcan n'était qu'une erreur.

Voilà, repenser à lui, inévitablement cela faisait repasser en boucle les souvenirs heureux. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Lui, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, épars sur l'oreiller, son fameux sourire en coin accroché à son visage taillé à la serpe, plein de charme, un début de barbe ombrant ses joues ; ses yeux d'un bleu orageux lui promettant mille et une choses ; sa façon de lui caresser la joue, de mordiller son cou, de l'embrasser fiévreusement ; sa voix qui la rendait folle, qui suffisait à ne lui faire désirer que lui ; leurs membres emmêlés, son odeur boisée lui emplir les narines. Ils avaient vécu un an et six mois ensemble quand elle avait eu vingt-cinq ans. Un an et six mois d'amour, de lutte, de haine, de jalousie, de tendresse, de complicité. Dix-huit mois passés avec lui qui avaient l'avaient plus ou moins détruite.

On frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte quand elle expirait un volute de fumée, sa cigarette mentholée dans sa main tremblante.

-Deux minutes, papa !

La porte s'ouvrit quand même, et Roxanne, agacée, tourna la tête vers l'importun.

Ce n'était pas son père, et sa cigarette en tomba de ses mains jusqu'à la traîne de sa robe où le bout rougeoyant y fit un léger trou.

Lorcan Scamander, son démon personnel, se tenait là, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, avec son éternel sourire en coin, qui la faisait toujours autant craquer, réalisa Roxanne, effarée par tant de stupidité et de naïveté de sa part.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, espèce de connard ?

-La tigresse sort ses griffes, répond simplement Lorcan en la détaillant de la tête au pieds avant de reprendre : Roxy, mon chou, ce n'est pas du tout ton style.

L'écrivaine serra des dents. Il énonçait à voix haute ce qu'elle avait elle-même tenté de dire à sa future belle-mère, Mandy Boot. Mais cette dernière avait été implacable. Cette robe lui allait à ravir et c'était bien plus esthétique.

Si Roxanne avait pu se marier en robe blanche toute simple, sans chichis, sans broderies, sans perles, elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Et Lorcan le savait.

-Mais va te faire foutre ! Comment as-tu pu entrer ? Tu n'as reçu aucune invitation !

-Tu oublies que je suis le meilleur ami de Caem et qu'il pouvait venir accompagné.

-Ah, il n'a pas choisi sa nouvelle petite pute pour lui servir de cavalière ? Quoi ? Vous avez virés gays tous les deux ? Léna va être tellement déçue, ironisa la future mariée, tordant ses doigts, se rendant à peine compte que sa cigarette était tombée.

-Clope.

Roxanne percuta enfin et avec un juron, elle prit sa baguette pour remettre sa traîne à son état original, sans brûlures de cigarettes, et prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle continuait comme ça, c'était d'un paquet entier dont elle aurait besoin avant de dire le fatidique « Oui » devant le mage.

-Alors comme ça, tu te maries ?

-Non, là telle que tu me vois, je vais faire mon jogging.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Roxanne, qui se tendit douloureusement. La proximité de leurs corps lui était insupportable.

-Pourquoi tu te maries avec _lui_, mon chou ? Demanda dédaigneux, Lorcan. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, son coeur aussi... et que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Comment arrivait-il à la toucher autant, par sa seule présence ?

-Tu m'as trompé, espèce de salaud. Et tu me poses encore la question ! Le choix est vite fait entre un homme qui m'aime et un autre qui m'a fait souffrir, lança Roxanne, amère.

-C'est toi qui a dit que je t'avais trompé, répliqua Lorcan.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour me démentir.

-Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. La photo parlait d'elle-même, certes, mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'explications... Tu t'es juste contentée de balancer mes affaires de la fenêtre de ton appart.

Roxanne eut un sourire mauvais à ce souvenir. Et elle avait adoré d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas Léna qui lui avait donné ce coup de main, c'était Lily, sa cousine. Grâce à elle, elle avait réussi à jeter par la fenêtre toutes les affaires de Lorcan qui traînaient dans son appartement en une heure top chrono. Seule, elle aurait mis trois bonnes heures, et encore, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu tout le courage nécessaire. Et puis, elle avait pris un plaisir malsain teinté de désespoir profond à brûler toutes les photos de … lui et une autre femme, qui étaient dans Sorcière Hebdo et dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Combien elle avait pleuré sur ses photos qui montraient une Lorcan animé, avec un grand sourire, et à son bras, une sublime chinoise qu'il embrassait langoureusement toutes les dix secondes. Ce connard devait couvrir un événement de Quidditch en Chine et il en avait honteusement profité.

Et ça avait détruit leur couple et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre. Roxanne n'avait plus jamais voulu lui adresser la parole, ni même le voir. Ça faisait un an et quelques mois déjà et à peine trois mois suivant leur rupture, elle avait rencontré Jared par l'intermédiaire de Louis. Sa drogue, celui qui la maintenait à flots, celui qui l'empêchait continuellement de sombrer dans ses souvenirs avec Lorcan.

Elle avait aimé Lorcan à Poudlard sans espoir d'un amour réciproque. Elle l'avait aimé pendant leurs vacances communes à l'île de la Réunion, se retrouvant là par hasard, lui séduit, elle méfiante. Elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, tous les deux fous l'un de l'autre. Elle l'avait aimé passionnément, donnant tout d'elle, sans aucune peur de l'avenir, pensant naïvement qu'eux, ça allait durer toute la vie. Et elle s'était pathétiquement trompée. Leur couple n'avait pas tenu, et il avait été infidèle. A partir de ce moment-là, quand elle avait su que son monde s'écroulait petit à petit, Roxanne avait expérimenté l'affreuse douleur de la femme trompée, amour et haine intimement mêlés.

-Tu m'as trompée, c'est tout ce que je retiens. Et aujourd'hui, j'en épouse un autre.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, souffla Lorcan en se rapprochant d'elle, le regard sombre, le visage dur, tendu par sa nervosité.

Car oui, elle était palpable. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre pour toujours et Roxanne le ressentit aussi fort que si c'était elle qui ressentait cela... Elle le ressentait, d'ailleurs. Faire une croix sur Lorcan Scamander en se mariant avec un autre..., n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution au mal qui la rongeait, qui la bouffait minutieusement ?

Haineuse, Roxanne Lou Weasley ne se priva pas d'adresser à Lorcan une gifle, qui laissa une marque rosée sur la joue pâle de celui-ci. Et il ne fit que sourire, les coins de ses lèvres agités par des tressautements. Visiblement, il se retenait de rire.

-Roxy, mon chou, j'aime tellement quand tu me fais du mal, minauda Lorcan en lui attrapant le poignet.

La métisse ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin avant de réaliser dans quelle position ils étaient et ô combien ils étaient proches. Et ô combien -par Merlin- cette proximité la troublait. Les flashs de leurs anciens ébats l'assaillaient de toute part, et confusément, elle se rappelait combien elle était bien dans ses bras.

-Merde, lâche-moi ! Je dois aller me marier, _moi_.

-Tu m'aimes encore, tu vas te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimes moins que moi.

-Mais va te faire cuire un dragon ! Lâcha Roxanne sous le coup de la surprise.

Il osait, il _osait _l'immonde salaud. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait revenir dans sa vie et tout bouleverser ainsi ? Il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude.

-Je suis l'homme de ta vie, ton seul grand amour Roxy, mon chou, asséna Lorcan, cet éternel sourire au coin des lèvres qui donnait en cet instant précis à Roxanne un énorme désir de le défigurer.

-Mais tu es com...

-Tout comme tu es le mien, l'interrompit Lorcan, en attrapant ses deux mains et en les baisant du bout des lèvres.

Son coeur rata un battement. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses, non, il n'avait pas le droit. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça.

-Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est cette coiffure ? Tu es tellement plus belle, tellement plus naturelle, quand ils sont détachés. Plaqués comme ça, … c'est horrible. Ton soupirant aime ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop préoccupée à contrôler sa respiration pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

-Il doit aimer l'ordre alors... Toi non que je sache.

-Bien sûr que j'aime l'ordre, répliqua hargneusement Roxanne.

-Non, malgré ce que tu montres aux gens, tu aimes la folie, la passion ; tu aimes quand chaque jour, tu dois te battre pour celui que tu aimes, leur montrer à tous combien vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, leur montrer à tous combien vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Le calme dans un couple, c'est pas pour toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux ; tu as besoin de tellement plus. Tu as besoin de moi, avoue-le.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Je te hais.

-Roxanne, es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir te marier avec lui ? D'emménager quelque part, prévoir vos vacances jusqu'au dernier moment, avoir des enfants avec lui, une maison en banlieue, peut-être avec un chien... et tout ça avant tes trente ans. Tu imagines ça pour toi … avec lui ? Murmura Lorcan, le visage défait.

-... Oui, oui j'en suis sûre, déclara Roxanne d'une voix forte avant de dégager ses mains de la poigne du blond et avancer vers la porte.

-J'avais bu ce soir-là ; ils cherchaient à t'atteindre, ils cherchaient à te faire souffrir. Tu es célèbre, Roxy. Ils voulaient avoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Ils m'ont poussé à faire ça, je n'ai bu qu'un verre et pourtant... Roxy, crois-moi, je ne t'aurais jamais trompé consciemment. Ils ont dû mettre quelque chose dans mon verre, … je t'en supplie... Je me mets à genoux devant toi si tu le veux. Reprends-moi mon amour, ne te marie pas avec Boot.

Ses mots résonnaient en Roxanne, qui se retourna vers le jumeau Scamander avec qui elle avait eu une histoire, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. D'hésiter à repousser Lorcan, d'hésiter à se marier avec Jared, d'hésiter à le reprendre et tout arrêter avec l'autre.

-J'ai besoin de temps... Tu es difficile à croire, Lorcan, railla Roxanne en faisant une grimace.

-Je t'aime.

-Et moi, je ne te crois plus. Adieu Lorcan, souffla la noiraude comme une irrévocable sentence.

Les brisant tous les deux. Leur fermant les portes d'un avenir commun. Les séparant l'un de l'autre, à jamais.

-Roxanne, je m'y opposerai, sois-en sûre. Je ne te laisserais jamais dans les bras de Boot, répliqua furieusement Lorcan en sortant de la pièce, sans un regard pour Roxanne. Tu es à moi.

Cette promesse résonna dans l'air tandis que Roxanne Weasley se passait une main soucieuse sur le front. Elle était déjà en retard pour son mariage, et Jared devait s'inquiéter. Il devait penser, avec raison, qu'elle doutait sur leur future union. Lorcan lui avait insufflé le coup fatal. Comment pouvait-elle se marier la tête froide maintenant ? Comment pouvait-elle dire le fatidique « Oui » ? Quel salaud.

Revenir comme ça, à un moment aussi important, c'était du pur sadisme.

Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner, ça non.

**:.:**

La musique avait suivi ses pas, elle avançait, sereine, dans l'allée au bras de son père, Georges Weasley ; elle croisa le regard de son promis et lui sourit doucement, comme pour le rassurer ; puis, le regard bleu orageux de Lorcan accrocha le sien, sombre.

Un instant de vertige.

Roxanne le maudit tout bas et lâcha le bras de son père, qui lui embrassa le front, pour se mettre face au magimage ; Jared lui pressa la main, et elle lui sourit, plus crispée cette fois.

Elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait la changer. Pas même Jared. Pas même Lorcan.

-Nous sommes là, réunis, pour l'union de deux êtres, deux âmes soeurs.

Pendant un court moment, Roxanne eut l'impression qu'un discret toussotement avait été émis à cette phrase, et ne venait pas de Lorcan Scamander mais plutôt de Léna, toujours aussi impulsive. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et elle lâcha la main de Jared.

-Jared Terry Boot, voulez-vous vous unir à Roxanne Lou Weasley ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit Jared, ses yeux d'un vert d'eau pétillant de bonheur.

Un tremblement agita Roxanne. Jared voulait se marier avec elle, et elle l'avait toujours su. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus vrai depuis le début. Trop vrai. Beaucoup trop vrai.

-Roxanne Lou Weasley, voulez-vous vous unir à Jared Terry Boot ?

Un silence affreux, pesant, gênant plana dans l'air pendant quelques minutes. La réponse instantanée ne lui était pas venue, et elle avait la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. En réalité, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, et Jared la fixait trop intensément pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement ; Roxanne évitait également de fixer la foule parce qu'elle savait, oui, elle savait, qu'elle allait forcément croiser le regard de tous ceux qui lui avaient déconseillé ce mariage et surtout... elle allait croiser le regard de Lorcan. Victorieux sans nul doute.

-Non, je ne le veux pas... Je suis désolée Jared.

Les derniers mots de Roxanne avaient plané dans l'air, avant qu'elle ne parte sous les murmures indignés, ou triomphants, de la foule d'invités. Tête baissée, Roxanne avançait dans l'allée, sa robe dans ses mains pour éviter de trébucher, et elle se maudissait à voix haute. Quelle erreur elle avait fait. Comment avait-elle pu autant faire souffrir Jared ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'ils avaient un avenir ?

Elle sentit une main large et forte lui attraper le poignet et ainsi, la retenir. Jurant entre ses dents serrées, Roxanne se tourna vers Lorcan, car bien entendu, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

Mais elle se détacha bien vite de sa poigne, avant de se rendre compte qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu, suivant les murmures effrénés que son esprit n'avait pu occulter. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur eux ; l'air s'était considérablement alourdi, et en face d'elle, Lorcan et son fameux sourire en coin auquel elle n'avait jamais pu résister.

-Roxanne ! Cria Jared de là où il était resté, près du magimage.

Comme seule réponse, l'écrivaine lui lança un regard désolé, et se prépara à affronter Lorcan... en public cette fois-ci.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Scamander, oh ça non, je le fais pour _moi_ et moi seule. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie depuis que tes affaires ont fait connaissance avec le trottoir d'Oxfyhem Avenue. Ne te fais surtout pas d'idée sur mon refus d'épouser Jared. Tu n'en es aucunement responsable, débita clairement la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons une fois pour toute.

-Roxanne, attends-moi ! Hurla Léna en sortant du banc sur lequel elle avait été positionnée, et évitant les personnes qui lui barraient le chemin jusqu'à l'allée. Pardon, pardon, pardooon.

**:.:**

Après s'être débarrassée de la robe si empreinte de significations, Roxanne s'autorisa à prendre une longue bouffée d'air et d'un mouvement sec et précis, détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en boucles folles autour de sa tête, jusqu'aux épaules. Une vraie crinière de lionne.

Léna l'avait suivie jusqu'à sa « loge », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, et tendue, énervée comme Roxanne l'était, Nax et Naé, les inséparables venaient de s'engueuler. Pour une raison idiote dont Roxanne ne se rappelait même plus. En rapport avec Caem et Lorcan, sûrement. Les deux seuls sujets sur lesquels elles arrivaient à se disputer.

Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte, et Roxanne, lasse, sachant d'avance qui était l'intrus, acquiesça d'une voix faible. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Jared ; et elle avait beau essayer de chercher quelles paroles seraient les moins blessantes pour lui..., elle ne trouvait pas.

-Roxanne...

-Je suis tellement désolée, Jared.

Un instant de silence, puis Roxanne sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule nue. Un frisson la parcourut tout entière, et elle devina aisément que leur séparation allait être très dure. Autant pour elle que pour lui.

-Tu aurais pu me dire honnêtement que tu ne souhaitais pas te marier, commença Jared.

-... Je ne le savais même pas. Je pensais sincèrement que je le voulais, avec toi.

Sincèrement.

-Mais il y avait Scamander...

-Non Lorcan n'a rien à voir avec cela, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il peut aller au diable, lui, répondit d'une voix amère Roxanne, en remontant la manche de sa marinière.

-Arrête de te mentir, mon coeur, murmura Jared en lui embrassant le front. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Roxanne ne s'offusqua pas du surnom ; depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait toujours été une habitude chez eux de se donner des petits surnoms qui pourraient avoir d'autres sens.

-Et moi je te dis que non, répliqua de suite Roxanne. Il m'a fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, de mal.

-Tu es d'un naturel masochiste, mon coeur.

**:.:**

-Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

-Il ne fallait pas, ironisa Roxanne.

Mais c'était avec un coup au coeur qu'elle réalisait qu'il était toujours aussi beau, aussi charmeur, aussi … lui. Toujours le même petit sourire en coin, toujours les mêmes éclats de malice dans les yeux, toujours la petite phrase qui arrivait à la faire rire.

Ô combien elle le détestait.

Ô combien elle l'aimait.

-Au revoir mon chou.

-Adieu Scamander.

Une page se tournait, mais Roxanne eut l'impression qu'on la brisait en deux, une nouvelle fois. Le manque de Lorcan s'était accentué toutes ces années sans lui, et le fait de le revoir, de lui reparler..., et de le voir repartir, … tout ça l'atteignait en pleine poitrine.

Mais elle s'était promise d'être forte et de ne jamais céder à la tentation. Lorcan faisait partie du passé.

De son passé.

-Hey Roxy mon chou ! Des vacances à la Réunion, ça te dit ?

Sourire irrésistible.

Roxanne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à tous les souvenirs qui affluaient à la simple évocation de l'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient vraiment connus.

-J'aurais un faible pour Tahiti, aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, joueuse.

-Va pour Tahiti. Je t'enverrais les billets de Portoloin.

-Sans toi Lorcan !

-Oh ne dis pas de bêtises, mon chou. Des vacances sans moi, c'est pas des vacances !

Et Roxanne n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. De nouvelles vacances avec Lorcan Scamander, ça promettait.

* * *

Chute un peu... beaucoup nulle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cet OS mais une chose est sûre... Mes vacances sont terminées depuis mercredi, et ça fout les boules. J'étais bien moi en vacances ! Même très bien ! Et puis là on a un cyclone en approche apparemment, vu le temps POURRI qu'il fait. Pluie torrentielle, brouillard, chaleur... Un temps à faire des bébés quoi.

Avis sur.. ce boudin ?

Bisous, Valouw.


End file.
